Moonlight Shines ReUploaded
by Animeimaginationgrl
Summary: Criss/Colfer fic in which 10 years had passed since Glee ended and a special cast reunion is called. Darren flies out to New York for the reunion and to see an old friend, Chris. But Chris has a tiny little secret that not many people know about.
1. Chapter 1

Here's another RPF with Darren Criss and Chris Colfer, the two greatest guys in the whole world! (In my opinion even though I haven't met them personally, they're still pretty beast.) Either way it's been 10 years since Glee ended and a reunion in New York shows really how much has changed.

Re-Uploaded: It's been re-uploaded since FF took it down the first time. I implore you to NOT report this story just because it's RPF. It has several messages inside of it that's very important to me and to others and along side that people actually enjoy reading it. Thanks.

* * *

Darren couldn't believe it. In a mere hour he would be meeting his old buddy, Chris Colfer, and bumming a ride off him towards the Ritz-Carlton Hotel where the reunion was being held. Currently he was getting ready at his hotel, the Millennium Hilton, while he waited. After literally hours of trying to pick out the perfect outfit he decided to go with the brown suede jacket, white dress shirt and black dress pants for the invite said just business formal, not over-the-top-prom-once-more formal. Now it was time for the even harder part, his hair. He stared at himself in the mirror, looking at his still very curly hair even after ten years of it maturing and smoothing out… Slightly. He wondered if he should go as Blaine, his hair tamed by thousands of pounds of gel or as Darren, free, wild, sometimes clingy Darren that he usually is. He scowled at himself. _Whatever… I'll just leave it. _He thought to himself as he combed it out. He moved out of the bathroom and into the room itself and sat on one of the beds and turning on the TV. He found himself not watching the TV but wondering what the others have been up to in the past decade but mostly he thought of Chris. He's been keeping in touch with the others except him. After the show ended they just sort of split and went their own ways. He had been dating (but never finding that right person), going back and forward from San Francisco and New York, keeping an active acting career while Chris sort of fell away from the world. He hasn't heard a sing word from him since his plane landed in New York, the circumstances of it were in fact weird.

Flashback:

Darren stood at the luggage train, waiting for his last bag to come when his phone in his pocket vibrated. He dug for it and looked at the number. Not one he recognized. After deliberating whether to pick it up or not the phone abruptly stopped. Darren stared at the phone in his hand while eyeing the luggage train. "Must have been a wrong number." He muttered to himself. And just as he was putting away his phone it started to vibrate again. He looked at the number again. The same one. This time he didn't think as he accepted the call and put is phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"… Hello? Darren Criss?" A male voce called from the phone. It sounded familiar. "It's me. Chris? Chris Colfer?" He knew he recognized that voice.

Darren smiled. "Oh hey Chris. Long time no talk man."

"Yeah." The man chuckled out. "Well hey; I got your number from Ryan in case you're wondering."

"To tell you the truth I'm not really thinking about that." Darren spotted his bag and quickly transferred his phone to his other hand. "What I am wondering about is why we stopped communicating for the past 10 years."

"Yeah… Sorry about that. I changed numbers like fifty times over the past ten years and I've been busy with school and all…"

"So you went back to school?" Darren asked as he collected his bag.

"Yeah. Got my degree in music and music business."

"Congrats Chris." Darren retransferred the phone back to his original hand. "So hey, is it alright if I ride with you over? We have a lot to catch up on."

"Oh yeah we do." Chris sounded. Darren's eyebrows knitted together. "But yeah, no, that's fine. Where are you staying at?"

"The Millennium Hilton out on Church Street."

"Cool. I know where's that is at." Darren could hear the smile in Chris' voice. Then there was a thud on through the phone followed by Chris cursing. "Sorry Dare. I have to go. See you then okay?"

"Yeah totally. It's—"Then the phone hung up. "Fine." Darren finished. He looked at his phone while the call ended. He shrugged after a while and gathered his stuff to go grab a taxi over to his hotel so he can get ready for the reunion in about five hours.

End:

Darren lost track of time and soon his door was being knocked upon. He jumped slightly and looked at the clock. Chris is early. By like twenty minutes. He stood and turned off the TV and straightened his jacket before making his way to the door and opening it. He automatically smiled at Chris but when he looked at him his jaw dropped slightly. He looked absolutely beautiful. His hair was gelled back, his glayz (AN: spelling?) eyes just as marvelous as he remembered. He wore a simple black tux with a white dress shirt and tie, a lone white flower in his breast pocket. After Darren's eyes ran up and down Chris' outfit he looked back into his eyes which were quietly watching him. "Chris… I've missed you man!" Darren went out and took the taller man into an embrace. Chris breathed in deeply but then relaxed and returning the hug. Darren pulled away first (his hands still remaining on Chris' arms) and smiled greatly at his old best friend. "You look great Chris."

"Thanks. You too." He replied, returning the smile. Darren's hands finally fell to his sides and he moved to the side to let him in.

"Come on in." Chris stayed outside though and his eyes turned away. Darren suddenly became serious. "What's wrong?" Thought stormed his head. Most of them horrible. Abusive boyfriend. Bullies. Over-protective, abusive boyfriend. Abusive boyfriend.

"Well Darren there's something… Someone..." The younger man started.

_Oh god. _Darren thought. _It is an abusive boyfriend. Come on Chris. Get out of it! _"Yes?" Darren pressed softly.

Chris sighed and looked back quickly at him before turning his head on a downcast direction. "I'd like you to meet Riley. Come on sweetie. Don't be afraid." Darren's eyes followed Chris and widened when he saw a little girl come out from behind the wall. How could he not notice her? Either way she was stunning. Around seven years old, beautiful long, blonde hair put up in a pretty yet simple design and her skin was pale white, though not as pale as Chris. Her eyes were the color of embers and her face still held some major baby fat but was impossibly cute. She was thin and tiny, wearing a cute flowery pink dress with matching pink sandals. Her hand reached up and grasped Chris', her small hand being consumed by Chris'. "Say hello to Darren." She shook her head and got closer to Chris.

"She's absolutely beautiful Chris."

"Thanks." Chris smiled. He looked up at Darren at the same time Darren looked up at him. Chris became serious quickly. "I need your help." Moments later Chris and Riley were inside Darren's hotel room and while Chris and Riley sat on one bed, Darren took the other, facing them. "I want to introduce her to the others but she's painfully shy and she…" Chris took a deep breath. "She has Asperger's Syndrome."

"Oh Chris…" Darren sympathized even though his head was crowded with questions.

Chris rubbed the back of Riley as she practically leaned on him. He watched as Darren looked at the little girl. "I know you're confused Darren. About her." Darren looked at him. "She is mine if that's what you're wondering. I went through the surrogate program."Darren's eyes lighted with understanding. He always knew that Chris would do that. "Actually she was to have two dads but my ex decided he didn't want a child or a relationship just yet."

"Chris… I'm sorry." Darren said, not knowing what else to say.

"It's alright Darren. I really didn't like him that much anyways." Chris said with a shrug. "As long as I have my daughter and she's healthy I'm fine."

Darren found himself smiling. "How old is she?"

"Seven."

Darren chuckled. "That was how much I guessed." Chris smiled with him. "She really is beautiful Chris." He looked down at Riley again. "You are a very pretty little girl."

Riley whimpered and clung closer to Chris. Chris rolled his eyes but smiled. "Darling, I won't be able to breathe." She let go slightly. Chris looked down at the top of her golden head. "Did you know I worked with him on the show? He was Blaine." Her eyes lighted up with realization and she etched a bit farther from Chris as she stared at Darren. "He can sing really well as you know and he loves Disney movies."

At that Riley squealed with delight and jumped over to sit with Darren. "Cinderella's my favorite!" The girl smiled greatly at Darren and that's when he realized that she has the same smile as her dad.

"I prefer Belle. Or Ariel." He said to her.

Her face pouted slightly in thought. "Hm… They okay." She smiled once more and started to sing.

"A dream is a wish your heart makes  
when you're fast asleep  
in dreams you lose your heartaches  
whatever you wish for, you keep…"

Darren chuckled. "She sings great."

"Got that from me." Chris smiled. "It's amazing. She may have a form of autism but she is so smart. She remembers everything she ever hears. Songs, promises, dates." Tears came to Chris' eyes as Riley became more comfortable and started to skip around the room, singing A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes. "She amazes me Darren. And I would never regret her and her autism. It's what makes her who she is." Chris wiped away at his eyes.

Darren got up and sat next to Chris, wrapping and arm around his waist. "You are so filled with love and kindness Chris. I've missed that about you. I've missed all of you. You are just so compassionate so caring. Most people would have given her up, treated her differently. But you, you embrace it and cherish it."

"Glee taught me that." Chris chuckled out, one last tear slipping out. "And life experiences. I don't fear it. If I did that would make me a horrible parent."

"You could never be a horrible parent. Not even if you tried."

Chris smiled softly and placed his head on Darren's shoulder. "Thanks Dare. I've missed you too you know?"

"Yeah. I know."

Riley skipped back to them and threw herself onto Chris' lap. His head immediately snapped to an upright position and his arms wrapped around the small torso of his little girl. "Are we going?" She asked softly and almost impatiently. "Don't want to be late." She added.

"Of course darling." Riley jumped off and ran to the door. Both men stood and watched as she clawed at the door, trying to get it open but failing. Chris sighed. "We do have to get going. In New York traffic we'll be running late in a matter of moments and we don't want to be fashionably late, even in this city." He was about to walk towards the door when Darren stopped him with a hand to his wrist.

"Chris… I've… I've never loved anyone as much as I love you and I-I never want you to leave my side again." Chris looked into Darren's brown eyes, shocked and yet so happy on the inside. He was about to say something when Darren leaned in and pressed his lips to his. Chris closed his eyes and kissed back. Finally. After ten long years, a real kiss, not an on-screen one. The kiss, that started out chaste became very passionate very quick and soon the two broke apart reluctantly for air.

"So I guess being straight it out of the question?" Chris asked jokingly as he stared into Darren's eyes.

"Yep. Trust me. I tried to take a shot with women after the show ended and it did not go well."

Chris laughed. "Sorry about those failed relationships."

"Trust me, I'm not sorry and neither should you." The two smiled at each other before planting one more quick kiss on each other's lips. "So what about you relationship with your ex?" Darren asked as they walked towards the door, stopping once quickly at the table to get his room key and wallet.

"Eh… Bland, boring, never doing it again." Chris answered as he started to open the door, his hand automatically reaching for Riley's small one.

Darren chuckled and walked out with the two, the door clicking to a close behind them. They walked down the hallway and into the elevator. They stood with Riley in the middle. The girl looked up between her dad and the near stranger. Her free hand reached up and slipped its way into Darren's. Darren looked down at the girl and very faintly he could see Chris looking down at the girl as well. Riley stared up at Darren, innocent eyes searching deep into his soul. "Are you going to be my second daddy?" At that Darren blushed while Chris laughed.

* * *

Asperger's Syndrome is a form of autism that limits communication and social skills though gives the person intense interests that are sometimes out there. Asperger's Syndrome is known as a mild form or autism because it does not greatly affect the person too much and usually they remain very smart and just slightly under the typical brain growth.

Riley is based on my cousin who has AS and is just the sweetest little boy ever. He can remember almost anything but just thinks on a slower basis and all he ever wants is love and attention. I love you Giovanni.


	2. Chapter 2

They left the Millennium Hilton and waited for the valet to bring back Chris' car. Darren was still holding Riley's hand while they waited for the valet to return. "So…" Darren started, "do you live in New York or what?"

"Yeah I live here." Chris replied. "Moved here when she turned five, two years ago, it was her first plane ride and it was insane." Chris slightly groaned at the memory of his daughter freaking out and screaming when the plane got into the air. He literally took up the bathroom for most of the plane ride trying to get her to stop screaming. "Never doing that again." Chris said enunciating every word. "Train rides. Train rides are amazing."

Darren chuckled and looked down at the girl. "You've been giving your dad a hard time." Riley looked up faintly with a face of 'I don't know what you're talking about' written on her face. The two men laughed just as the valet returned. Chris payed the man and the three got into his car. Riley climbed into her booster chair and Chris tied her in before he started to drive off deeper into New York City. "So other than gaining a child, going through a crap relationship and moving here, what else has been going on?"

"Well… Once the show ended I decided to take a break, take a very long vacation around the world and all. I met my ex at the tail end of my vacation. We stayed together for two years and I decided I wanted a kid. He was okay with it at first but once Riley was found to have Asperger's he flew out like a bat out of hell." He looked back to Riley who was busy playing with her Cinderella and Prince dolls. "After that I started to work again, just small entertainment things. I couldn't really do anything big while she was young. So then we moved to New York because they have this great twenty-four hour day care up here that takes care of children with autism and I could work on Broadway while she is there. But I haven't really gotten a role yet."

"A guy with your talents?"

"Yeah well… You tell them you're gay and have a child with Asperger's and suddenly your talent doesn't matter." Chris said with white anger boiling up. "Something I just want to punch their faces in."

Darren scoffed angrily. "Asses."

"Watch the language." Chris scolded.

"Donkies." Darren quickly fixed.

"Good." The two broke out laughing and the car stopped. Just as Chris predicted. Traffic. "It's gonna take a while now." Chris said softly. He looked through the review view mirror and watched Riley. She was still preoccupied with her dolls. Chris could only wonder how much that would last. Looking back at Darren he asked, "What about you? What have you been up to?"

"Unlike you I've been super busy. I've been in movies, guest starred on shows, been working on my records." Darren paused. "Trying out relationships…" Chris rolled his eyes and smiled. "But I can't say anything else. I've been working my butt off. This reunion is really the first break I've gotten in years."

"Don't work yourself too hard Darren." Chris said.

"Eh…" Was all Darren could say. He knew he should take it easy but he couldn't. For the past ten years he had been literally rediscovering himself. He finally figured it out like four years ago that all the relationships with women he's been in were failing because he loves Chris and the reason why he's been working so damned hard was to make deserve able to Chris. He wants to be the one who sustains him, and now Riley. Darren faintly looked at Riley through the mirror. Yep. He defiantly wants to be a part of Chris' little family, and his ex was an idiot not to realize how great everything would have been. But Darren's not complaining. He's glad to be given this chance with Chris.

Minutes later the car had gotten past a block and a half, pretty good for New York standards. But then came the standstill where they didn't move for a good five minutes. Riley became nervous in the backseat and Chris noticed this. He now spent most of his time looking at Riley through the mirror while he talked with Darren. Riley whimpered loudly, her dolls discarded and forgotten on the floor of the car. "Daddy…" She whined.

"Yes baby?" Chris asked the conversation with Darren long forgotten.

"We're going to be late."

"No we're not. We're good."

"No!" She yelled. "It said to get there at seven! You said so!"

"It's at seven thirty." Chris corrected, keeping his voice calm. "And it just turned to seven. Besides, it's not that far off. We'll make it." Riley whimpered louder and pushed her feet into the middle console. She continued to whimper as the traffic started to move. "See? We're moving." But Chris was already working towards the detour. He should have done this to begin with but he didn't think straight, not with Darren there. Darren sat quietly. He knew what Asperger's is but he really didn't understand the symptoms. He wanted to ask but maybe now wasn't the right time. As if Chris read his mind, he started to tell him everything. "It's very socially prohibiting. She can't communicate well with others and she freaks out with thinks like time. She hates being late or when doctors are later or nurses. She starts to scream and kick and even when they arrive she continues to fuss. Though she experiences some great patience she still can't handle waiting a few extra moments for people." The car turned off from Main Street and the traffic lessened a bit. He worked the car over to the left lanes. He looked back at Riley. "Sweetie I'm taking a detour that will help us get there on time alright?" Riley whimpered in response but her legs were slowly slipping off the console. Chris sighed and thanked God she didn't start to scream with Darren in the car. He waited to pass one more light before he turned left and started back on track towards the Ritz-Carlton.

Darren sighed, hating the fact that he can't help Chris because quite frankly, he didn't know what to do. "And you had to take care of her these past seven years alone?"

"Yeah…" Was all Chris could say. Soon they reached the Ritz-Carlton and the men got out. Darren insisted on paying the valet while Chris went back and unbuckled Riley. "See sweetheart? We made it just in time." Riley smiled faintly, her little way of saying she was sorry for reacting like that. Once she was unbuckled Chris reached down and picked up her little Cinderella doll. "Do you want to bring Cinderella?" She wordlessly reached out for the doll and Chris gave it to her. Once she climbed out of the car Chris closed the door as the valet climbed into the driver's side. Chris took her hand as he rejoined Darren and together they made their way to the conference room the reunion was taking place at. The three stopped at the closed doors of the conference room, a poster board sign beside them reading 'Glee Ten Year Reunion' in big bright letters with a comical slushie splatter in the background. "Well here we are."

"Yeah…" Darren mused. He looked at Chris. "Nervous?"

"A little." Chris turned his head towards him. "You?"

"A little."

They sighed and Chris looked down at his daughter. He was sure she would be the only child there; he only hoped that she wouldn't get too bored or too nervous around a lot of people. "Ready to meet daddy's old co-workers?" In response she got behind him, her shyness coming back. "I'll take that as a sure." Darren opened the doors and the three walked in.

They were welcomed immediately by Amber and Lea who had been talking by the door, obviously awaiting their arrival. Amber wore a smashing dress that fit her curves beautifully and she's obviously lost some weight over the past ten years. Lea wore something similar to her dress in the Prom Queen episode though much more adult-ish. They both wore matching shoes with their dresses and their hair was styled similarly with a bun on their heads and the rest of their hair down. "Chris! Darren!" Amber practically yelled out as she gave the two their big bear hugs.

Lea followed suit, being a bit more calmed and collected. "Hey guys. Long time no see." She said as she hugged them both. Both men gladly returned their hugs.

Amber clapped her hands together. "So… First things first." She looked at Chris, her smile turning into an angry pout. "What the hell Chris? No communications in the last decade? You left me hanging boy!"

Chris put his hands up in defeat. "Sorry Amber. I got preoccupied." As on cue Riley stepped out from her father. She recognized the two women from Glee.

"Hello…" Riley quietly said as she waved a delicate hand. The two women gasped.

"Christopher…" Lea said. "She's beautiful. Is she yours?"

"No. I found her off the side of the street and decided to adopt her. Of course she mines."

Lea and Amber bent slightly. "Hello baby." Amber crooned softly.

"Her name is Riley." Chris said as the two women continued to croon over her while Riley hid back behind Chris. "She's a surrogate baby."

"Beautiful." Lea said as they both straightened. "She looks just like you. Minus the eyes, skin tone and hair. Mother I'm guessing?" Chris nodded in response.

Darren cleared his throat, feeling a bit forgotten. Amber looked at Darren like he grew two heads. "Oh sorry Dare! I forgot you were here! The little girl and all…"

"Thanks Amber. Just show how much you really care."

"Oh I'm sorry baby!" Amber went in and gave him another hug.

"All is forgiven. Not." The four laughed at the old inside joke from way back when.

"So hey, we're gonna go around and catch up with the others." Chris said.

"All right that's fine." Lea nodded. "Just know that you are sitting with us."

"Yeah defiantly. Not with the Warblers, with us." Amber said quite protectively.

"Gotcha guys. Won't leave ya hanging."

"Again." Amber raised a brow dramatically at Chris.

The rest of the night was all about catching up, remembering scenes from Glee, reminiscing about the good ol' days and all that jazz. Soon the whole cast was sat down for dinner (Chris had to ask for another chair with a booster seat for Riley) and after dinner Ryan went up to the stage that was built solely for this reunion (don't they feel special) and spoke into the mike. "Everyone hear me all right?" After receiving some cheers Ryan continued. "I just wanted to say that it is so great to see all of your bright and annoying faces once more—"He got interrupted by some light, joking jeering.

Mark stood up and smiled greatly at his ex-director. "Shush Ryan! You know you love us!" He then sat down once the cast started to agree with him.

"Quiet all of you!" Ryan yelled, using his big director's voice. He immediately got some silence. "As I was saying… It's good to see you all. Tonight is a very special night. We came here today to be reminded of what Glee stood for. We are here to be reminded of how we feet when filming this. We went through so many emotions and times together, not only as a cast, but as a family." The whole room erupted in some 'awes' and Ryan couldn't help but blush a little. "Either way… To our fans Glee was much more than just some TV show on Tuesdays at eight, it was their beacon of hope, and it was their stance for individualism and for compassion. It taught people how to be themselves and how to accept themselves as well as others. It did that through song, comedy, drama. But what it did the most was create something. It created a cult of people-loving fans, who learned that being different wasn't bad, it was quite the opposite; it was amazing. And I'd like to thank you all for accomplishing that." The room erupted in applause and Ryan did a mock bow where he received some laughs. "Thank you all for coming. It means a lot for all of us, and dare I say it, me, to see you all again." Once again more 'awes' erupted but this time Ryan rolled his eyes. "So now ending the night, or at least the hour and a half we still have left, I'd like to do what I would love to call, the Glee Karaoke Spectacular." Laughs came and Ryan nodded. "Oh yes. I know exactly who should start us off." Dramatic pause for effect. "You know him, you love him, and yes sometimes you are even scarred of him because of his ninja skills… Chris Colfer! Come on up here you jerk!"

Chris laughed and shook his head. "I don't think so Ryan. Not after you called me a jerk."

"Come on Chris." Lea urged.

"Yeah baby!" Amber agreed. "Go up there and knock some socks off."

Chris shook his head once more and directed his attention back to Ryan. "I don't even know what song I would sing."

"We got that covered." Ryan immediately said and Chris did not like the sound of it. "It was my personal favorite from you."

"Which one?" Chris asked. Ryan liked almost every one of his cast's performances.

"Oh you'll see." Was all he said as he got off the stage.

Chris sighed and seeing as he was going to go up there at some point he stood. Riley watched him stand and he smiled at her. "I'll be right back." He looked at Darren who sat on the other side of Riley. "Watch her for me would you?"

"Can do." Darren grinned as he gave Chris a thumbs up. Chris rolled his eyes and made his way to the stage, an array of applause and cheers edging him on.

"All right Ryan." Chris spoke into the mike when he got up on stage. "What song is it?"Suddenly music started playing and Chris mentally slapped himself. Not this song. Not Le Jazz Hot! Chris found himself laughing as the lyrics started to come up. He knew he was going to get this song. He then stared to sing the song he loved to no end.

_'Bout twenty years ago way down in New Orleans,  
A group of fellers found a new kind of music.  
And they decided to call it…  
Jazz!_

_No other sound has what this music has._  
_Before they knew it, it was whizzin' 'round the world._  
_The world was ready for a blue kind of music,_  
_And now they play it from Steamboat Springs to La Paz._

Chris started to do his thing up on the stage, snapping his fingers to the song and moving to the song. He received cat calls from the guys and groaned but smiled greatly none-the-less._  
_  
_Oh baby, won't you play me  
Le Jazz Hot, maybe,  
And don't ever let it end.  
I tell ya friend, it's really somethin' to hear.  
I can't sit still when there's that rhythm near me._

_Also, baby, Le Jazz Hot, maybe_  
_What's holdin' my soul together!_  
_Don't know whether it's mornin' or night;_  
_Only know it's soundin' right._  
_So come on in and play me_

Darren smiled. He always wanted to hear Chris sing this song live since he missed it from the first season. He became so preoccupied with Chris that he didn't notice Riley slip down from the chair, her Cinderella doll left on the table. He only noticed her when she started to half run walk to the stage. "Riley!" He whispered yelled. He got up and went after her.

_Le Jazz Hot, baby,  
'Cause I love my Jazz...hot! _

Riley joined her dad up on stage and Chris bent down slightly to talk to Riley. "Riley, what are you doing?" Riley only smiled at him. Then the lyrics were coming up and she started to sing.

_Before they knew it, it was whizzin' 'round the world.  
The world was ready for a blue kind of music,  
And now they play it from Steamboat Springs to La Paz. _

Chris smiled when he realized that she just wanted to sing with him. He quickly took her in his arms and got close to the mike so then their voices could both be heard. By this time Darren reached the bottom of the stage and just stood while the two harmonized together.

_When you play me Le Jazz Hot, baby  
You're holdin' my soul together  
Don't know whether it's mornin' or night;  
Only know it's soundin' right;  
So come on in and play me  
Le Jazz Hot, baby,  
'Cause I love my Jazz Hot _

Riley stopped singing, knowing she couldn't sing the next part while her dad sung it.

_Le Jazz...  
Hooooooooooooooooooot! _

After that part was done and over Riley sung the last line by herself.

_Le Jazz Hot!_

The room erupted in applause and Chris looked down at Darren. "I'm sorry Chris. She just sorta _zoomed_." Darren apologized quickly bringing his arm before his torso.

Chris chuckled. "It's all right Darren. She's a bit of a hassle."

A few more people went up to sing and now it was up to the Warblers to sing Do Ya Think I'm Sexy? Darren went up with the Warbler cast (not all of them since not all of them could make it but it was pretty close). Meanwhile Chris sat at the table watching Riley with her slice of cake.

_Sugar  
Sugar  
mmm ... ooh_

_She sits alone waiting for suggestions  
He's so nervous avoiding all her questions  
His lips are dry, her heart is gently pounding  
Don't you just know exactly what they're thinking?_

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy_  
_Come on, sugar, let me know_  
_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_  
_Come on, honey, tell me so_

Chris couldn't help but smile while he listened to this song. _Yes Darren. I think you're sexy. _He thought as he looked up to watch Darren and the 'Warblers' on stage.

_He's acting shy looking for an answer  
Come on, honey, let's spend the night together  
Now hold on a minute before we go much further  
Give me a dime so I can phone my mother  
They catch a cab to his high rise apartment  
At last he can tell her exactly what his heart meant_

If you want my body and you think I'm sexy

_Come on, sugar, let me know_  
_If you really need me just reach out and touch me_  
_Come on, honey, tell me so_

_His heart's beating like a drum_  
_'Cause at last he's got his girl home_  
_Relax, baby, now we are alone_

Darren sung directly at Chris, and this didn't pass by Chris; not at all. But then Chris' attention was pulled away by Amber's and Lea's chuckling. He looked at them and saw they were looking at Riley. He looked at her and saw she had shoved Cinderella's face into the cake. Riley looked up and smiled at her dad. "Cinderella wanted some cake too."

_If you want my body and you think I'm sexy  
Come on, honey, let me know  
If you really need me just reach out and touch me  
Come on, sugar, let me know (x2)_

Chris sighed but smiled at his daughter and a very messy Cinderella. "Darling… How many times I have to tell ya? Cinderella doesn't eat sweets. She's on a diet remember?"

"Not anymore." She simply replied to him.

"And why's that?"

"Hm… I don't know. She just wanted cake." Chris rolled his eyes.

If you want my body

Chris laughed as the last line was belted out at that particular time. "Well Riley, it seems the clock has hit midnight," not really, it was only ten something, "and Cinderella has to go home and take a bath and then go to bed."

"Cinderella doesn't want to."

"But Cinderella already missed her bedtime." Riley's eyes widened and she started to whimper. Chris sighed.

Darren came up right on cue. "So what happened to Cinderella?"

"Cake in face." Chris replied simply. He looked at Darren. "Anyways we have to leave. It's way past Riley's bedtime. If you want to stay here…"

"No it's fine."

"Okay." They said their goodbyes, with a reacting Riley squirming in Chris' arms, and got the car from the valet. Once in the car Riley passed out in the backseat which Chris was thankful for. "So… How long are you staying in New York?" Chris asked Darren as he drove on.

Darren shrugged. "I don't know. I only got a one-way plane ticket and only one night at the hotel. I was sort of thinking of staying with a friend instead of a hotel."

Chris smiled. Opportunity approaching. "Oh. Well have you talked to anyone?"

"Not yet."

His smile grew. "Well, uh, I have an extra bedroom. You could stay in it if you like?"

"Really Chris?" Darren looked at Chris though Chris' eyes were glued to the street. "You'd let me stay with you?"

"Yeah why not? Riley and I would enjoy your company."

"Thanks man."

"No problem." Chris thought for a moment. "In fact, tomorrow come to my place, I'll text you the address later, and come in the morning. We'll hang out tomorrow, the three of us."

"That's sounds awesome!"

"Shh!" Chris said, scolding Darren for his outburst that thankfully didn't wake up Riley. "You wouldn't mind Riley right?"

"Why would I? Because of her Asperger's? Chris you know I'm not like that."

"I know sorry. I'm just used to it so it's a bit strange."

Darren sighed. "Chris you don't have to go through that you know? You can find someone who really cares for the both of you." _Someone like me._

Chris finally looked at him. "I think I have." The two men smiled at each other. They stayed like that for a while and then Chris laughed. "Are you going to get out?"

"Say what?"

"We've been here."

Darren looked out his window and saw the front door to his hotel. "Oh!" He exclaimed, blush coming up to his cheeks. He looked back at Chris while he unlatched his seatbelt. "Thanks for the ride."

"No problem." Moments of silence. Then Darren moved over and planted a kiss on Chris' lips, which Chris gladly returned. "Bye. See you tomorrow." He said when they finally broke apart.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Darren looked in the backseat. "Bye Riley. See you tomorrow." He said to the still sleeping Riley and then he got out of the car, softly closed the door and watched as Chris drove away.

* * *

End of chapter 2! Please review! Show your love! More reviews, faster updates, think about it that way!


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm rang loudly besides Darren. He woke with a start and glared at the clock on the bedside table. _Why did the thing—_the thought broke off when he remembered. He had to get to Chris' to drop his stuff off so they could all hang out together. He sprang from his bed and ran over to the table to get his phone. _One missed text_ his phone read. He opened the phone and the message and saw the address of Chris' home. He put down the phone and started to quickly get ready. He had laid out his clothes the night before and all that was really left was take a shower, get his hygiene in order and his bags before he could leave. _Thank God for express checkout._ He thought to himself as he started to get in order. After the shower, the teeth brushing and the hair combing, he stuffed the contents into his bag and left a tip on the table. He was about to leave when he realized his phone still sat on the table. He backtracked into the room and pulled his phone and its charger from the wall. With phone and charger in hand he walked out of the hotel and made his way down to the lobby where he asked the doorman to get him a taxi. While he waited his thoughts wandered to Chris. The man has changed so much yet stayed completely the same. Was that even possible? Apparently it was because Chris had managed it. The taxi rolled up and the doorman opened the door to the taxi. Darren thanked the man, handing him a generous tip before slipping into the back of the taxi, bags and all. Darren opened his phone and started to pull up the text message Chris had sent him when the door of the car closed. "Where to?" The taxi driver, a woman with a slight 'New York' accent, asked while she turned slightly to look back at him.

"Uh… 750 Columbus Avenue please." Darren replied, reading off the text message. The woman just nodded and started to drive, pressing the timer in the taxi before she went off. Darren placed the charger in one of his two bags before pocketing his phone. He watched as the New York streets passed by. He sighed and pulled out his wallet once more to get the money for the drive, which was a bit longer than he expected, not because the woman was trying to con him out of his money by driving slowly, but the distance was long. The taxi rolled to a stop in front of this ten story brick building. The road itself was a one-way street and Darren handed the money over to the driver. "Keep the change." He muttered as he started to open the door.

"'Scuse me. You wouldn't 'appen to be Darren Criss from Glee?"

Darren sighed and put on a smile as he looked back at the woman. Getting a closer look at her it showed that she was defiantly a teenager during the time the show was aired. "Yeah actually."

She smiled and squealed softly. "I _love _you!" She squealed, letting her old teenaged self out. "I went to almost ev'ry Glee concert that came by and I love Blaine! Not to mention Kurt! You and Chris were amazing actors!"

"Thank you." Darren said for both himself and Chris.

"Do you mind if you sign something?"

"No, not at all." She handed him a notebook and he sighed a page with a pen that was in the spine. He handed it back to her and she handed his money back.

"Thanks and the ride's on me." She said clutching the notebook to her chest.

"Thank you." He repeated as she re-started to make his way out of the taxi, getting anxious to see Chris all of a sudden.

"Power to the gays!" She yelled as Darren closed the door. Darren couldn't help but laugh as the taxi drove off. He walked into the building and was welcomed by cool air and a very pretty, clean lobby. Darren pulled out his phone again along with the text message. He read the text again until he found the room number. His thoughts were pulled away when a voice asked him a question.

"Huh?" Darren asked dumbly as he turned to see a bellhop.

"Do you need help with your bags or is there something else I can help you with?" The bellhop was a young male, black hair coming out of his bellhop hat, a smile plastered on his face.

"No thanks. I'm good." The bellhop nodded and walked away while Darren made his way to the elevator. The doors opened quickly and he stepped inside, holding it open for a man as he rushed towards the elevator.

The man hit the button with the number seven on it and he turned to Darren. "What floor?"

"Uh nine." The man nodded and pushed the button and the doors closed. The elevator stopped at seven and then continued its way towards floor nine. The doors slid open and Darren walked out into the hall. He easily found his way to Chris' apartment, number 097. He knocked on the door and waited. He was about to knock again when he heard the chain on the door being rattled and the lock clicking. The door opened and there stood Chris, a small smile on his face.

"Hey Dare. Found your way okay?"

"Yeah." Darren grinned. "And hey to you too."

Chris stepped aside and let Darren enter. "You can put your bags right there for now. Riley's just having her breakfast now."

"Daddy?" Riley's voice called out.

"Speak of the angel." Chris grinned when Darren chuckled at the slight change of the saying. "Did you eat yet?"

"No. Not really."

"It's either you ate or you didn't Darren."

"No I didn't."

"Then it's a good thing we have extra. Come on." Darren was about to object saying that he wasn't hungry when his stomach betrayed him and growled.

He followed Chris willingly into in apartment. It was beautiful and screamed out Chris. When you entered there is an opening where he has placed a table with a pot of flowers and one of those old-fashioned clock. Upon looking at the walls Darren spotted Chris' sai swords hanging on the wall, way above the hands of grabby children. Darren smiled as he remembered the interview Chris was in with Amber and Mathew where he showed off his ninja skills. Darren faintly wondered if he has gotten better or if he stopped when Riley came to be. He'll ask him about that later. Darren followed Chris into a small area attached to the kitchen. He guessed it was the breakfast nook but his thoughts were interrupted when Riley squealed out. "Darren!"

Darren couldn't help but smile at the girl who was still in her pink princess pajamas, pancake syrup all over her face and hands. "Hey there Riley." She grinned at him and started to swing her feet happily under the table which was a square table joined at the wall. Three matching chairs took the corners, one of them having one little girl sitting in a booster chair.

Chris walked into the joined kitchen and collected the extra pancakes. "Have the seat across from Riley." Darren did as he said and took the seat. Chris came in and placed the plate of pancakes before him (along with a fork and a knife) and he pulled the syrup closer to Darren. "Eat." He commanded as he took his seat, continuing his eating.

Darren chuckled and took the syrup. "Sorry I interrupted your breakfast." He poured the brown sticky substance onto his pancakes, his stomach grumbling again as him mind remembered the great taste of Chris' pancakes.

"Nonsense. I told you to come early and I expected it. That's why I made sure there was extra." Chris winked at him and Darren's breath hitched. Darren closed the syrup and started to cut into the pancakes.

Riley giggled. "You'll like my daddy's pancakes. They're yummy!"

Chris chuckled. "He's already had them before sweetheart. When we were co-workers he would sometimes come over in the morning to have pancakes."

"Or come at night for late night pancakes." Darren added while his tongue screamed its joy from the taste of the pancakes.

Chris nodded and smiled. "Weirdo." Riley chuckled and forked (with some difficulty) another precut piece of pancake into her mouth. "Ah man. I forgot to get your drink."

"No Chris." Darren spoke. "It's okay." Chris only scoffed as he stood and went back into the kitchen.

Riley giggled. "Forgetful daddy."

"You forget sometimes too Riley."

"Nu-huh!"

"Uh-huh!" Chris countered coming back into the breakfast nook. He placed a glass of orange juice before Darren and started to sit down again.

"You forgot the ice." Riley said a huge smile on her face.

Chris paused and started to straighten. "Man why am… Hold on. The orange juice _is _cold." Riley broke out laughing and Chris glared down at her. "You little stinker." She only continued to laugh as her dad sat back down. "Eat your pancakes." She was still laughing but she obeyed, forking another piece into her mouth.

Darren chuckled at the interaction between Chris and his daughter. He chewed and swallowed the piece of pancake in his mouth before speaking. "Is breakfast always like this?"

"Yes." Chris replied immediately.

"No." Riley said at the same time as Chris before she broke out laughing again. The men soon joined in and continued to eat their breakfast, laughs and jokes breaking out more than necessary. After breakfast, Chris quickly cleaned up his daughter and gave Darren the tour. Chris led Darren (Riley following) through the linear kitchen and into the conjoined dining area where a round glass and marble table sat under a small chandelier with four matching chairs tucked under the table. Then came the living room where a huge big screen TV hanged on the wall and beige colored sofas sat before the TV, a wooden coffee table in the middle with some Disney movies sitting on top of it with coasters stacked and ready for use. Chris then led him all the way down the hall and straight to his master bedroom with two (not one) closets and showed off his bathroom with a shower and separate bath with water jets (Darren immediately became jealous of Chris because of that). Then came Riley's room which was right next to Chris (her room being in the middle between Chris' room and the guest room). Upon walking in Darren was attacked by a room of pink.

Darren chuckled at the room. "It looks like Disney princess threw up in here."

"You can say that again." The room was painted a very light pink with the Disney princess bed in the corner, a small TV in front of that with two racks of Disney movies beside it (Chris commented that they were more movies they were just in the closet behind the front door where Darren commented saying that he never noticed a closet behind the door). And on the walls were two hand painted murals, on the left wall (the wall you immediately see when you enter the room) has all of the Disney princess painted on there (except Mulan because she isn't a princess, only savior of China) and on the other their princes looking as if they are asking their princesses to dance. Riley stayed in her room and started to play with her dolls while the men exited the room and Chris showed Darren his room, the smallest of the three but still fairly nice with its own TV in front of the bed. "This is where you'll be staying."

"Thanks Chris. It's perfect." Darren turned his head and smiled at him.

Chris returned the smile and then it feel, Chris suddenly becoming serious. "You'll have to share the bathroom with Riley. I took out most of her things but knowing her they'll all be back in there within the week."

"It's fine Chris. I don't mind." And he didn't. He understood the predicament Chris is in raising a child on his own. He's not going to challenge or make it difficult for him just because he's staying with him for a while.

"Thanks Dare." The two smiled at each other for a moment longer before Chris continued. "The bathroom of which is right across her room. The closet in front of your room is what I like to call the 'Danger Zone' with all of our decorating stuff, don't open it if you want to live, that's all I'm gonna say about that. Also we have a laundry place on floor six and on the ground floor and um…" Chris patted his hands on his sides, thinking about what else to say. "Broadway's just down the road with the water way a bit father down in the same direction. In the other is Central Park, which brings back great memories of the season two finale by the way, there's a playground about a block down that Riley and I visit frequently so that's that. And um…" One last hard pat on his sides. "I'll leave you to unpack then. I'll give you some time to get your stuff organized and then we can go out onto town."

"That sounds great Chris."

"Yeah… I missed going out with you... You know…"

"Yeah… Same here." Both sighed.

"Well… Time to get her dressed." Chris left the room and quickly made it into Riley's room and while Darren left his room he heard yet another father-daughter moment. "Come on Riley, time to put on your clothing."

"But these are my clothing."

"Well you can't go out in the city in that."

"Sure I can."

"No you can't."

"Yes-uh!"

"Nuh-uh!" Darren chuckled to himself as he got his bags from the front (finally seeing the closet behind the door, he peaked in and nearly keeled over from the hundreds of DVDs and VCRs that are lined up in the closet). Within the hour Riley was dressed and ready to go after going through yet another 'moment' with Chris about brushing her teeth and Darren had his room all ready and set, his clothes hanged in the closet, his extra shoes were in there as well, his hygiene utensils in the bathroom and so on and so forth. They walked out of the apartment after Chris had locked it. "I'll have to find the spare key so that you can borrow it Darren." Darren just nodded. He knew that if he tried to say that he didn't need it he would surly lose. On the way down the hallway, Chris' neighbor, an elderly woman in her late fifties opened her door. She smiled at them as they made their way down the hall. "Hello Mrs. Nansworth."

"Why hello Chris, Riley. Off into town?"

"Yes ma'am." Chris replied.

Riley ran up ahead and looked up at the woman with the kind brown eyes and the white hair. She hardly looked her age too since she's a health fanatic and very healthy for a woman her age. "Is Dina there?"

Mrs. Nansworth giggled at the girl. "Yes, in fact she's right behind me." Mrs. Nansworth turned and bent to pick up a small tabby cat. When she turned Riley reached up for the cat which Mrs. Nansworth gladly turned over. Riley petted the cat and started to croon it as the two men came up. Mrs. Nansworth looked at Darren and smiled faintly. "So Chris, whose this? You're boyfriend?"

Chris chuckled and he was about to reply when Darren interrupted. "No ma'am. I'm not his boyfriend, at least not yet anyways." Darren grinned broadly while Chris started to blush. "I'm Darren Criss." The two shook hands. "I worked with him on the show."

"Ah yes I know you now. My granddaughters and grandson always watched that show." With a grin she added, "Chris has told me so much about you."

Darren looked over at Chris, who was now beet red. "Oh really? Hopefully good things."

"Not one bad thought about you Darren." Mrs. Nansworth said giggling at Chris' face that was turning an even darker shade of red. Darren looked back at the woman and grinned.

"Okay!" Chris said interrupting Mrs. Nansworth before she would blab her way all the way to Chris' death from embarrassment. "We have to go now, a lot of things to get done. Places to see people to do. Oh that came out wrong." The other two adults laughed loudly while Riley just looked confused, the cat still in her arms.

"What are _you _thinking about Chris?" Darren asked, grin growing impossibly large.

Ignoring him Chris took the cat from Riley. "Say goodbye to Dina and Mrs. Nansworth Riley."

"Bye Dina! Bye Mrs. Nansworth!" The girl happily said.

Chris handed the cat back to its owner and the woman smiled at the girl. "Goodbye Riley. Hope you have fun with your dad and his friend." She looked at the men and winked and Chris, whose blush was starting to slowly fade away, came back tenfold.

"We got to go!" He said quickly as he took Riley's hand and wrapped his arm around Darren's. "Bye Mrs. Nansworth." Chris started to pull the laughing Darren away.

"Bye Mrs. Nansworth. We'll continue this conversation later!" Darren called out.

"No you won't." Chris muttered.

"Yes defiantly Darren!" Mrs. Nansworth called back. "Have fun you three!"

* * *

Alrighty then! Please review for the love of everything Glee!


	4. Chapter 4

"Daddy! Look how high I can go!" Riley squeaked as she swung higher and higher on a playground swing. Chris smiled but he felt his nervousness come out.

"Yes I see but baby, be careful." The girl giggled and continued to swing. They were currently at the playground Chris told Darren about earlier. "God I hope she doesn't fly out."

"She'll be fine." Darren commented, his arm casually draped over Chris' shoulders.

"Of course you don't care. She's not your own daughter." Chris sat up and started to watch Riley with a very vigilant eye.

"Chris of course I care. How dare you say that?" Darren let his arm fall as he too leaned forward, but his eyes were on Chris. "I care it's just that I really do believe she'll be fine. She's seven you know."

"I know Darren! I've raise her remember?" Chris snapped. In an instance it became quiet and the air became thick. After a while Chris sighed, letting his head hang limply between his shoulders. "I'm sorry Darren. It's just… So many years with having to deal with people who don't care about her…" He trailed off and Darren placed a hand over Chris'.

"Look Chris, I care, as does the rest of the old Glee cast. You saw the way they looked at her. They thought she was the most beautiful thing ever." Darren chuckled softly. "Especially Amber. I think she felt honored by the fact her maiden name and Riley's name are the same."

"I didn't name her after her last name." Chris said thickly.

"I know. But I don't think Amber knows that." Chris groaned. The two were so into their conversation they didn't realize Riley come up behind the bench they sat on. She watched over the bench, standing on her tip-toes, at the interaction between Darren and Chris. She may be only a little girl with AS but she knew what was going on. She smiled greatly when Darren leaned over and kissed Chris on the cheek (she ducked down to not risk being seen). "You know I love you two. Both of you are amazing."

Chris chuckled and sat up. "It's a package deal Riley and I." Chris finally looked at Darren then who too sat up. "Is that why you're saying you love her too?"

"No Chris. I'm not saying that to get you." Darren said, hurt and disappointment in his voice. "I say that because it's true. And I know the more time I spend with the both of you the more my love for you and Riley grows. You have to believe me when I say that Chris."

"I do."

"Then why are you so defensive?" Darren asked softly.

"Because I have to be Darren. I just have to be. For the both of us."

Riley looked between Chris and Darren, her eyes darting between them when they talked. She then popped out from behind the bench. "Hey daddy I-"

"Oh my Jesus!" Chris said quickly placing a hand to his chest. Darren on the other hand fell out of the bench and landed on the ground with a thud. "Riley!" Chris said looking at her. "Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Riley smiled faintly. "Sorry daddy."

Chris exhaled as Darren made his way back onto the bench. "So, what's up?"

"I want to ride a horsie."

"But the horses are in Central Park, it's like three blocks away."

"Horsie!" Riley whined.

Chris looked at Darren with a sigh. Darren stood and looked at Riley. "Let's go ride a horsie."

"Yay!" Riley ran around the bench and asked to be picked up by Darren. Darren, feeling actually a bit honored by the fact Riley wanted him to pick her up, bent down and took her in his arms while Chris stood. "Horsie, horsie! Neigh!" The girl in his arms sang while they started to walk towards Central Park.

On the way Chris' phone rang. He looked at the number and accepted the call. "Hey Lea."

"No babe it's Amber." Amber's voice corrected.

"Amber? Why do you have Lea's phone?"

"I stole it from her." Chris could practically see the big grin on Amber's face when she said that. "So, what are you up to?"

"Darren, Riley and I are going to Central Park to ride a horse carriage."

"Oh… That sounds nice." Short pause. "Put Darren on."

"He's carrying Riley—"

"I don't care put him on." She interrupted. Chris sighed and placed the phone to Darren's ear while they walked.

"Hello?" Darren asked into the phone.

"Hey there buddy!" Amber said. "So hey, did you ask him out yet?" Amber, being one of the people (Amber's husband DJ, Lea, her husband Cory, Darren's brother and parents, and not to mention the whole of the StarKids,) know of Darren's (I suppose you could say) new turned gayness and his love for Chris. "No Amber." Darren said. "I've been—"

"Come on man! It takes ten years to realize that you loved him! Is it going to take another ten years for you to ask him out? Ya'll are practically on a date now!"

"Yeah with Riley!" Darren countered back. He tossed a glace towards Chris to see his confused expression. He had his eyes squinted and he shook his head slowly side to side. Getting back to the conversation at hand he spoke into the phone. "Amber it's harder that it—"

"Put Chris on."

Darren huffed in annoyance and nudged the phone away from his head. Chris took the phone away and placed it back to his ear. "Amber?"

"So yeah hey Chris. I called to tell you that Ryan being who he is decided to set up an interview with the whole cast and the press." Amber said sounding suddenly serious. Chris was about to speak when she interrupted again. "It's in the same place. It's in five days so be there. The hotel had a cancelation and Ryan jumped on it like a frog would a lily pad."

"What the fuc-reak Amber?"

Amber laughed on the other line. "Ha-ha! You can't curse in front of Ril—"From the other head he heard Lea yell, then some struggle and then Lea's voice was heard.

"Hey Chris."

"Hey Lea…" Chris said slowly wondering really why his two best girlfriends are so crazy.

"So hey, this interview starts at two o'clock PM got it? And make sure to pass it on to Darren."

"Okay." Pause. "So hey, I forgot to ask you… How are the kids?"

"Oh they're good. Alexia is taking care of her younger brother and sister while Cory and I are gone."

"How's she doing in college?"

"She's doing great actually. I will be so happy when she finally gets her medical degree and becomes a surgeon. They get paid great cash man. Mamma can bum of her when she's old."

Chris laughed out loud for that. He glanced over at Darren and Riley and he received equally confused faces which looked actually similar which emitted another laugh from Chris. Back to the conversation with Lea, he said "So I take it Steven and Kayla are great too?"

"Defiantly and—"Another struggle.

"By the way…" Amber said suddenly. Chris took it that Amber re-stole the phone from Lea. "My husband is fine too. He's at the military base down in Eglin in Florida. I'm so jealous. I just want to—"Yet another struggle and Chris sighed.

Lea came back on the phone. "Amber! Stop stealing my phone! You have your own!" Towards Chris. "We'll talk to later Chris. I love you."

"Bye Chris! Tell Darren I said bye! Oh! And Riley too!" Chris could hear in the background.

"Yeah that too Chris." Lea added quickly.

"Bye too you guys too. Oh and Lea, tell Amber I did not name Riley after her maiden name!" Chris said, adding the last bit quickly.

"Will do." Pause then another struggle. "Amber you bi—"Then Chris hanged up the phone and pocketed it. Then he looked up and realized that they were at the Park. "Oh well what do ya know. Central Park." He looked at Darren and Riley. "So… Horsie ride?" After the carriage ride around Central Park, the three decided to return back to the apartment for a quick bite before they went off to go see The Lion King The Musical (Chris still couldn't believe they were able to get tickets). They stopped before Chris' door as he fumbled around for the key. "So they way I see it, we'll have approximately six hours to get ready. It should be more than enough." He shot a glance at Darren.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Darren grinned and placed his hands up in the air.

"You know why." Was Chris' reply as he found the key and put it in the slot.

"Daddy, I want to wear my Safari dress." Riley said as she pulled on Chris' shirt.

Darren looked from Riley up to Chris. "Safari Dress?"

"It's a cute little brown-tan dress that reminded Riley of the savannah from the Lion King when she first saw it." Darren raised a brow. "Yeah, some imagination." Chris pushed on the door and started to walk in when suddenly he froze.

Darren and Riley nearly ran into him and Darren starred at the back of Chris' head as he stood in the drop dead center of the door frame. "Chris? What's wrong?"

"Daddy?" Riley asked softly as she too was concerned about her father. Darren stood on his toes slightly and peered over Chris' shoulder. There he saw a man leaning against the wall. His hair was buzzed cut and he had a light beard and mustache combo going on. His eyes were a bright blue, even from this distance Darren could tell what color they were. He wore a tight fitted white t-shirt with a jacket over it and dark blue jeans with black shoes. His hands were deep in his pockets as he pushed himself off from the wall. He walked a few feet forward before Chris moved forward too, letting Darren and Riley in. Riley saw the man and cowered behind Chris. "Daddy? Who's that?" Darren too wanted to know. He looked at Chris as he spoke, but he wasn't answering her question, he was talking to the man who had invaded Chris' home.

"Well… Hello there Connor. What the hell are you doing here?"

Connor sighed softly and moved forward a bit more. "Chris…" He said softly as he starred deeply at Chris. "I came here to apologize."

And like that Darren knew who he was. He was Chris' ex-boyfriend. The one who had left Chris to raise a child on his own just because he wasn't ready for commitment. Darren took a deep breath to calm himself. He really wanted to go over there and beat the crap out of him. "No Connor." Chris said, keeping his voice strong. "There is no chance for you. You abandoned me and my daughter."

Connor smiled softly as his eyes slid down to try to get a glance of Riley. "Our daughter you mean."

"No." Chris said affirmatively. Connor looked up, his eyebrows raised. "She is, and never will be, your daughter. She is mine and you have no point in being here. I am her biological father and I never married and ex-boyfriends can't file for custody."

"You think that's what's this is about?" Connor challenged as he stepped even closer. "I came here because of you Chris, not some kid I've never met."

Chris' hands became fists at his sides. As he glared down at Connor, towards Darren he said "Take Riley to her room Darren, please. Watch a movie or something. I don't want her out here." Darren silently took Riley's hand and started to slowly pull her from behind Chris. The whole room was dangerously silent as Darren started to move Riley towards her room. He glanced back at Chris who was still glaring down at Connor. A piece inside of him wanted to run over, take Chris in his arms and kiss him like there was no tomorrow, just to rub it in Connor's face, but he knew that wouldn't help the situation. He continued to lead Riley away and he softly closed the door and put on a movie, the first one he picked up. Riley sat on the floor before the TV. The movie was starting to play and she wasn't paying attention. She was worried about her father, about the stranger who had come into their home. Darren realized this and he sat on the floor with her. Silently she slipped into his lap and the volume on the TV was muted as they did their best to listen in on the conversation outside. Out of the room the tension in the air increased tenfold as Chris started to move further into the apartment, the door left wide open.

"Who was he?" Conner asked thickly.

"A friend Connor. We used to work together on Glee."

Conner eyed Chris. He didn't believe that the two were just friends and ex-coworkers. Connor moved forward and now the two had a good seven feet between them. "Come on Chris. We used to be great together." Conner said, his eyes softening slightly. _Maybe if I try a different way… _He thought as he looked at Chris. "We used to be so in love. We were ready to start a family, to really move in together and then get married when our kid was old enough to walk down the aisle because we thought it would have been cute if it was a flower girl or the ring bearer. What happened to us Chris?"

"You abandoned us."

"God Chris I know!" Conner snapped. He sighed and calmed himself down. "I know." He repeated a bit more quietly. "I-I just… I wasn't ready like I thought I was. I asked you to wait."

"We did wait." Chris countered, using the 'we' instead of 'I'. "We waited for _two whole years_ Connor. I have a life to live you know? I still wanted to perform on Broadway and I was relying on you to take care of the child while I pursued my dreams but you ran out on us."

"What was I suppose to do? I didn't know how to care for a child none-the-less a child with Asperger's Syndrome! I was scared!"

"So was I!" Chris screamed at him. Connor stepped back and watched as Chris went out on him. "I didn't know how to handle it either! For God's sake I was a wreck when I found out she has AS! With my sister and her Epilepsy and now my daughter with this? I couldn't bear to see her the first few weeks! And not to mention I was upset about you leaving!" Chris sobbed out. He felt dry tears come to his eyes as he let out his past frustrations on Connor. "When I did finally looked at her and didn't know what to do! I had to look it up, ask questions online, do all this shit by myself! My family helped but they had Hannah to care for!" Chris took a deep breath as the dry sobs shook his body. "Do you know how fucking hard it is to get a job and care for a child with Asperger's? For the first three years of her life I couldn't work, I had to care for her! When I did finally go out to look for a job I had to get low-end jobs because I couldn't be working all the time! She needed me Connor and she still does! Do you understand how fucking hard it is?" Connor opened his mouth to speak but Chris interrupted him with a loud screech. "NO! No you don't! You don't know anything! No matter how many times you've studied up on it, no many how many times you thought you could have been able to handle it you can't! It's different that what you read Connor! Every person is different and Riley is no exception! And don't just think I'm going to let you into her life when you can't even commit to something!"

"I'm trying to now!"

"I don't need you now! I needed you at the beginning!"

"But you said—"

"I _don't_ need you!" The two were panting heavily as they stared down at each other. "I want you to leave Connor, and never come back and if you don't leave now… I'll call the police and tell them that you broke into my house."

_I didn't break in; I used the key on top of the door frame. _That thought was what Connor wanted to say, but in the moment, in that time he was so angry, so pissed about everything that he lashed out. "You realize how hard it was for me to find you, you dick? I literally was searching the web, _anything_, to try and find you! Phone calls, trying to call you, friends. I ran around the whole God forsaken US looking for you and you expect me to just walk out? Fuck you bastard. I'm here, trying to get you back, to try and make it better, and you have the balls to tell me to get out? Fuck you Christopher. Fuck you!"

"Get the hell out of here asshole!" Connor screamed out in frustration and lashed out on the flower pot on the table. The glass pot shattered on the floor and the flowers and dirt were thrown everywhere. He grabbed the clock next and threw it at Chris. Chris ducked just in time and it hit the wall with a loud thump and broke on the floor. The sai swords that were hanging on the wall jumped off the hook and clattered onto the floor. Connor started his way over there and Chris ran to intercept him. "Get the hell out! I'm calling the police!" Connor then swung his fist and hit Chris straight in the face. Chris groaned as he fell to the floor. Connor stood over him panting as he looked down on Chris. He eyed the sai swords and started to make his way to them before Darren came over, grabbed him by the back of the jacket, pull him hard away from Chris and the swords and swung his fist to hit him in the face and then for added emphasis he kneed him in the balls and Connor crumpled on the floor.

Riley was watching from the hallway and she screeched in happiness. "Whoo! Go Dare! Go Mr. Knight!"

Darren semi-ignored that as he knelt on the floor next to Chris. "Chris! Chris! Are you all right?" Darren shook him.

Chris groaned again and sat up. "Gosh Darren I just got punched in the face, I'm not dying." Chris rubbed his right cheek where he was punched. Darren sighed heavily and was about to say something when Riley screamed out.

"Darren! Daddy! Watch out!"

The two turned their heads and saw Connor who somehow got a hold of both sai swords. Darren held his spot between the two as Chris clutched at his side and glared up at his ex. Then suddenly a frying pan came flying across the room and hit Connor on the head and he fell to the floor with a groan as the swords clanked on the floors. Darren, Chris and Riley turn their heads towards the door to see Mrs. Nansworth standing a good 12-15 feet inside the apartment, with a spatula in her left hand and Dina at her feet hissing at Connor. The three stared at the elderly woman as she straightened from a slightly crunched over position and she ran a hand through her messy white hair as she sighed. "Damn! Nearly 45 years after high school and I still got them softball skills!" The three looked at each other briefly before breaking out laughing. Darren stood and helped Chris up while Riley joined them. Chris walked towards Mrs. Nansworth (Riley went towards Dina) while Darren dialed 911 on his phone. "Are you all right Chris honey?" Mrs. Nansworth asked as Riley picked up the now purring Dina.

"Yes I'm fine." Chris said with a chuckle. "But how did you…?"

"I was baking brownies and cooking when I heard commotion over here. I grabbed a frying pan and the nearest cooking utensil," she raised the spatula in the air momentarily, "and came over. The door was open and then I saw you and that man fighting. Then he was being all crazy and punched you. After Darren had gotten him I saw him going over to the swords and well… I came in."

Chris chuckled once more. "Thanks. You're amazing Mrs. Nansworth."

"Oh I know honey." The two laughed while Darren joined them.

"The police are on their way."

"Good." Chris said. "I want him away from Riley and me."

"Same here Chris." Darren said. "And… I have to say… Riley and I were listening in on your conversation. That's how I knew to come out when I did."

"Thanks for that Darren." Chris wrapped an arm around his shoulders while Darren took his arm around Chris' waist.

"And are you sure you're all right? I could kick him the guts."

"I'm fine Darren really. Maybe some bruising later but I'm fine." The two smiled softly at each other before kissing each other softly on the lips.

Mrs. Nansworth giggled at the two. "Aw… So adorable. This is the type of sight people take pictures of and put them on gay rights posters and go stomping around town chanting at the top of their lungs 'Go For the Gays' or 'I Support Homosexuals' or something."

Chris laughed softly. "A thing you should know about Mrs. Nansworth…" Chris said, pausing for dramatic effect. "She was once a _very _active gay rights supporter."

The elderly woman giggled once more. "Guilty."

The adults laughed while Riley played with the cat. Then a thought crossed Riley's mind. She stopped petting the top of Dina's head and looked up at the adults, more specifically, Chris and Darren. "Are we going to be able to make it to Lion King now?"

Chris chuckled as he nodded at his daughter. "Yes. We should have enough time if the police get their butts over here ASAP." Riley smiled widely at her father. "In the meantime, I should probably start getting your bath ready."

"Aw… I don't want to take a bath!" She whined.

"Yes you do."

"Nu-huh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Darren couldn't help it… He just broke out into tears laughing.

* * *

Damn Connor! He doesn't know squat! In the next chapter the police question Chris, Darren, Mrs. Nansworth, Riley and… Dina! Then on to the Musical where –

Cliffhanger on the promo for chapter 5. Hee-hee. Don't ya hate me? Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

"His name is Connor Peterson and he was just here when you walked into the apartment?"

"Yes."

"How do you suppose he got in?"

"Broke in maybe. Then again… I do keep a spare key above the mantel. And when we dated I always kept a spare key on the mantel in our old place."

"So you two dated at one point?"

"Yes. It was about seven years ago, nearing eight. We broke it off when he left when Riley was born."

"Your daughter?"

"Yes."

The police woman nodded as she jotted down the notes. In the background her partner was taking out Connor who was still slightly passed out. "So then what happened after you saw he was inside your home?"

"I sent Riley and Darren, he's a friend of ours, into her room because I know Connor, he's easily angered and his temper is uncontrollable. We talked for a moment, mainly about our old relationship and Riley, he was starting to say that she was her daughter too and that pissed me off—I'm not gonna lie about that, and then he lost his temper, threw the clock and the vase all over the place, the clock directed towards me, and then punched me in the face, Darren came, kicked his ass, then helped me. Somehow Connor reached my sai swords and was going to kill us, or at the least harm us, before my neighbor Mrs. Nansworth came in and launched a frying pan across the room hitting Connor in the head."

The woman jotted down the story quickly. She tossed a glace towards the rest of the team. One policeman interviewed Darren while another talked to Mrs. Nansworth and to Riley. The woman rolled her eyes. She was always the only girl in everything. Damn her tomboyish self. She put her attention back to Chris. "Did anything else happen Mr. Colfer?"

Chris shook his head. "It all went by pretty quickly."

"All right then." She put her pen in the book and closed it. "We'll see to it that Mr. Peterson gets charged for home invasion, property damage, and assault."

"Thank you Mrs. Evans."

"No problem at all." She smiled at him but then it fell slightly. "Um… This-this is gonna seem strange but… You are Chris Colfer from Glee?"

Chris smiled. "Yes ma'am."

She squealed softly and cleared her throat. "I'm going to need you to sign this piece of paper here." She ordered seriously.

Chris chuckled as he took the pen and paper from her and signed on a black sheet. Chris looked over at Darren and his smile grew. "Here you go." He said handing back the paper. "And he's also from Glee."

The woman squealed again. "Thank you Mr. Colfer."

"Call me Chris, please."

"Okay. Chris." After one ear-to-ear smile she went over to Darren and asked for his autograph. Darren looked at Chris and Chris laughed. Darren shook his head and continued to sign for Mrs. Evans.

Chris looked over to Riley and walked over to join her. Riley ran behind Chris when he neared and the officer stood. "I couldn't get her to answer my questions." The officer said as he stood.

"Don't get too offended by that officer. She's extremely shy and I doubt she would ever talk to anyone head on right now. Maybe when she's older…" The officer didn't reply back. He just simply nodded and walked away.

Meanwhile Mrs. Nansworth was telling her side of the story to another officer. "And then I came in and threw my frying pan at him. I wasn't going to let him hurt my neighbor and endanger little Riley."

"Hm-hmm." The officer grumbled. "And they're gay?"

Mrs. Nansworth raised a fine white brow. "Yes. Is that a problem for you officer?"

"No it's just that—"

"Gays are people too you know young man. They have feelings and deserve the right to exhibit their sexuality like everyone else."

"Yes I know. I have a—"

"And I bet you haven't gone out to petition against the mistreatment of the gays? I have been fighting for gay rights since you were in pampers—"

"Yes I understand ma'am but—"

"And I know some ways around laws! Oldie cops couldn't get me!"

"Ma'am!" Mrs. Nansworth quieted. "I have a boyfriend!"

"… Oh." Mrs. Nansworth flushed and then giggled embarrassingly. "I'm so sorry."

"Hm-hmm." The officer closed his notebook and started to walk away.

"So I take it you're the male in the relationship?" The officer just groaned and left the room.

Chris was standing with Riley when Dina walked over and jumped into Riley's arms. Chris chuckled as Riley started to pet the attention grabbing cat. Mrs. Evans came back over and smiled at Chris and Riley, completely back into her role as an officer. "Thank you Mr. Colfer for helping us in this."

"No problem. I take it you got everyone's side in the story."

"Except Mr. Peterson's yes. But we'll interrogate him in th—"

"You forgot to ask Dina questions." Riley said quietly as she lifted the cat away from her chest and up towards the police woman.

Mrs. Evans looked at Chris before kneeling to talk to a cat. "So Dina…" Hiss. "…What happened?" Meoooow… Hiss! "…Oh…Kay? And then what?" Hiss. Meow. Hiss. "… Thanks." Standing she gave Chris a handshake. "Thanks again Chris."

"No problem. Happy to help."

Mrs. Evans looked down at Riley and Dina. "Thank you Riley… And Dina…" Hiss! "Right. Goodbye then." She walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind her.

"Well…" Chris said looking at the mess Conner caused. "Time to clean up before we go to Lion King."

"I'll help you Chris." Mrs. Nansworth offered.

"Oh no Mrs. Nansworth." Chris waved her off. "It's quite all right."

"Nonsense." It was her turn to wave him off. "At least come over later to have some of my stew before you leave."

Chris smiled. No one can resist her stew. "Sure Mrs. Nansworth."

"Great. I'll also put some brownies in. I know how you love those." Mrs. Nansworth headed towards the door. She opened the door and turned to look at her cat. "Come Dina darling."

Dina pushed herself out of Riley's arms and walked out of the door. Mrs. Nansworth smiled at her dog-like cat and looked up at the others. "I'll see you all in a bit then." She walked out and closed the door behind her.

Chris sighed and went to the closet to get a broom and dustpan. Darren quickly walked over and took the supplies from Chris. "Darren." Chris scolded.

"Chris." Darren scolded back. They glared at each other for a short while before Darren spoke again. "Let me clean up for you. You need to get Riley ready. And besides, I love here now too. I've got to do my part."

"Darren you don't have to—"

"Chris." Darren simply said, giving Chris a knowing look.

Chris sighed. "Fine. You better do a good job." He turned towards Riley. "Come on Riley. Bath time."

Riley huffed but walked over anyways. Chris placed a hand on her back and pushed her into the bathroom. Darren started to clean up the shattered vase and clock and dirt. He heard the faucet in the bath turn on and he saw faintly Chris walk into Riley's room to go get her clothing. Darren eyes the sai swords and remembered he wanted to ask Chris a question about them. He contemplated for a moment before asking the question. "So Chris, have you been practicing with these sai swords lately?"

"No… Not really." Chris called from inside the bathroom now. "I stopped after Riley was born."

"But you were getting so good with them." Darren remembers in the last season of Glee, he and Chris were in Chris' trailer and he was spinning them, throwing them in the air behind his back and over his head, all with a big grin on his face and his tongue sticking out in concentration. Darren chuckled at the memory.

"Yeah but I can't really practice near a baby." Pause. "I guess I can go back to practicing again since Riley's seven and all…" Chris really enjoyed practicing with his sai swords. It always was the perfect stress relief or time passer.

"Yeah. That would be awesome to get some of your old skills back."

Chris chuckled. "Defiantly. Then if Conner comes back I'll just go all gay ninja on him." The two laughed and continued doing their own chores.

After Riley was finished with her bath and getting dressed she ran out of the room and ran to Darren who was in his room getting his clothes together. "Look Dare! Look!"

Darren looked at the little girl and her dress. It really was cute. It was brown/tan-ish like Chris described with brown lines coming up from the hem. She looked like a savannah animal, a gazelle or some sorts. And then for shoes, some brown sandals with a big white flower on top. Her hair was put up in a bun and… Was she wearing makeup? "Just a bit to make her complexion even." Chris said as he read Darren's shocked face. Darren looked up to see Chris leaning against the door frame, sleeves rolled up with slightly wet clothing. _Damn… He looks sexy. _Darren thought.

"Darren! How do I look?" Riley whined. Darren's head snapped downward to look back at Riley. He had to bite back a laugh as the girl scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"You, my dear, look positively gorgeous."

Riley giggled and demanded to be picked up which Darren was going to oblige to before Chris interrupted. "Riley, leave Darren so he can get ready." Towards Darren. "If you want you can take a quick shower. We've got exactly two hours to get ready, eat and walk over there." Chris turned and left and Riley followed after a quick 'Bye Darren!' Darren smiled and decided to take that shower. Chris too took a shower in his master bath while Riley played dolls in her room. In forty-five minutes the men were ready and they left the apartment, Chris locking it. "Remind me to ask for a new lock when we get down to the lobby." He told Riley. She simply nodded and went to knock on Mrs. Nansworth's door.

When the door opened they were welcomed by the aroma of fresh stew and baked brownies, oh and Mrs. Nansworth and Dina of course. They all sat down around the table and Darren decided to take Mrs. Nansworth on her offer to continue their conversation from earlier (in the hall). "So… Mrs. Nansworth… About what Chris was saying about me…?"

Chris looked up from his plate with a shocked expression. Mrs. Nansworth smiled. "He has told me everything you two used to do as coworkers." Pause. "And how he enjoyed it."

Chris cleared his throat loudly, causing him to nearly choke. "Mrs. Nansworth, I hardly doubt he wants to listen to this."

"Nonsense Chris." She said waving a delicate old hand at him.

"Yeah." Darren agreed a big smirk on his face. "Nonsense."

"Oh my God." Chris whined as he placed his hands over his ears. Riley looked at the adults with a questioning gaze. She then smiled and started to listen in.

"Well… He said he enjoyed the times you became all huggy and lovey and when you would be all childish. He told me it made him feel more mature even though you are older than him. And he would recall to me the times you two had Harry Potter marathons and Disney marathons, with the same two movies every time in there…"

The three adults came together and said "The Little Mermaid and Beauty and the Beast."

"And he would always fall asleep early because he got bored of those movies." Mrs. Nansworth continued. "He always liked hanging out with you Darren. Loved it actually. He even once told me that he dreamed you were—"

"Okay that's enough for now." Chris said standing, empty bowl in hand. "We have to get going so hurry you two." He turned and walked out of the dining room, blushing mad.

"… He dreamed that you were his husband with Riley as your daughter." Mrs. Nansworth said quickly and quietly.

Darren's head snapped to Mrs. Nansworth, eyes wide. "He said that?"

The elderly woman nodded. "He wished that he never met Connor and that it was you he ran into at the hospital."

"Hospital?"

Mrs. Nansworth remained quiet. Darren silently begged her to continue with his eyes but the woman shook her head. "Ask him to tell you. It's not my business to say." Riley nibbled on her brownie as she watched the adults talk.

Chris came back in and took Riley's bowl. He looked at Darren. "Are you done?"

"Hm?" Darren turned his head. "Oh yeah. I'm done."

Chris took his bowl and Mrs. Nansworth stood up. "Don't tell me your gonna do the dishes."

Chris eyed the woman. "Yes. Yes I am."

"Ah hell no. No guests of mine are going to do dishes." The woman took her bowl and followed Chris into the kitchen.

"It's fine Mrs. Nansworth." Then from the kitchen you heard the commotion of the two fighting over the dishes in the sink.

Riley giggled. "Silly daddy. He'll get his suit wet." Darren stood and took Riley in his arms, an automatic sort of thing. Riley struggled in his arms when she saw Dina. "I want to play with Dina."

"No Riley, not now. We're going to be late."

"Oh…"

Soon Mrs. Nansworth kicked Chris out of her kitchen and Chris walked over to Darren and asked him if he wanted to take Riley. "It's fine Chris."

Chris shrugged and towards Mrs. Nansworth he said "Thanks again for the food Mrs. Nansworth. We're going to be leaving now."

"All right. By dears. Have a good and safe time." She called from the kitchen.

"Bye Mrs. Nansworth. Thanks again." Darren called as they walked to the door.

"Bye Mrs. Nansworth! Bye Dina!" Riley hollered as they left the apartment. Soon it was a short elevator ride down into the lobby. "Daddy… The new lock." Riley reminded when they walked past the front desk.

"Oh that's right. Thank you sweetheart." Chris quickly went to the desk and asked for a new lock. Within minutes he came back with a smile. "They'll be here tomorrow to change the lock."

"That's good." Darren commented. "Now all you have to do is not leave a spare key out." Chris scowled at him but none-the-less the three made their way into the summer air of New York. It was a moderate walk towards the theater where the Lion King was and they sat down in their seats to watch the Musical. Riley sat in between the two males but then later transferred onto Chris' lap when the Musical started to see. Riley sung along with the songs as they came up and Chris watched the Musical vigilantly. So vigilantly that he didn't realize Darren move over into the empty seat besides Chris. Darren very discreetly laced his fingers into Chris' left hand. Chris jumped slightly and looked down at their hands before looking at Darren. Darren smiled his signature smile that always made Chris weak in the knees. Chris smiled back and they remained smiling at each other for a moment before they both turned their heads to watch the Musical once more. Riley smiled as she watched the two men from the corner of her eyes. She was so excited that her daddy was finding someone that could take care of him. _My daddy needs Darren. _She mentally started to call Darren daddy since well, he is like a second daddy. Riley leaned back into her father, resting her head under Chris' chin. She felt sleep come over her and she yawned. She fought the sleep the best as she could but then when Scar took over Pride Rock she was out like a light.

Soon the Musical ended and Darren and Chris were still holding hands. Chris looked down at his daughter and smiled. "She's out…" He whispered. The men let the others leave first before they stood and started to make their way out, then and only then did Darren release Chris' hand so that he would be able to carry Riley back home. Within minutes they reached the apartment and Chris went straight towards Riley's room and Darren found himself following too. Chris started to undress Riley and Darren turned away which emitted a chuckle from Chris. "Dude, Darren, she's seven. It's fine." Darren blushed slightly and chuckled. "Would you mind going into the closet and pulling out her pajamas?" Darren did as Chris asked and produced the pj's from the closet. He brought them to Chris and soon Riley was dressed and ready for bed. "Thank goodness she already took a shower." Chris said as he closed the door to Riley's room, leaving it slightly open and leaving the Disney Princess nightlight lit in her room. The two stood out her door staring at each other in an awkward silence for what felt like hours. Chris turned his head down and away from Darren. "I-I… G-goodnight Darren." Chris turned towards his room but Darren took his wrist in his hand.

"Chris… I can't take this anymore." Chris turned to face Darren once more, his facial expression showing his shock. "I can't handle _not _being your boyfriend." Darren finally said after some silence before slamming his lips against Chris'. Chris breathed in and it brought them both back to Kurt's and Blaine's first kiss. Following that memory Darren grasped Chris' chin and Chris did likewise. The two kissed passionately, mouths slipping over each others'. Darren's tongue then slid across Chris' lips, begging for entry. Chris obliged and opened his mouth. Darren's tongue invaded his mouth and started to explore while Chris emitted a low moan. Darren groaned at that and pushed Chris back down the hall and into Chris' room. They stopped momentarily at Chris' bed, tongues and mouths still ravaging each others'. They broke away for air for a moment, their foreheads touching. Brown/hazel eyes looked into blue/green ones while they breathed softly into the quiet night.

"So…" Chris whispered voice husky from the kiss. "Does this make us official?"

"Do you want it to be official?" Darren asked his voice also husky.

"Defiantly." Chris grabbed Darren's tie and pulled them back onto the bed, lips rejoining together in the process.

* * *

Chapter 5 completed! And I'm not going to update in a while because I'll be on vacation but I'll be writing so when I come back expect at least two chapters if I have enough time to write. Adios!


	6. Chapter 6

Chris sighed and rolled over. He then opened his eyes slightly and looked straight into two small green eyes. Chris closed his eyes and after a few seconds he reopened them with a snap and sat up quickly. "Riley!" He whispered yelled. He silently thanked God that he and Darren didn't do anything last night (except constant make-out sessions). "Riley, what's wrong?"

The girl remained silent for a moment, she still in her pajamas. "It's the 17th."

Chris blinked before it finally sunk in. "Oh… That's right. I've been so distracted lately that I forgot." He rubbed a hand down his face before looking down at Riley. "Sorry baby."

"It's okay." Chris moved his feet over the side of his bed and he realized that he still wore yesterday's clothing. He softly groaned and stood. "Should I wake Darren?" Riley asked softly.

"No. Let him sleep a bit longer. He's been busy with his work." Chris took his daughter's hand and led her out and towards the kitchen where he started to prepare coffee, French toast with raisins with pancake syrup and strawberry yogurt on the side. Riley climbed into her seat in the breakfast nook and sat patiently while breakfast was being prepared. Chris was taking out the French toast when Darren stumbled into the silent kitchen.

"Hey guys." He said happily as he walked behind Chris and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Good morning."

Chris smiled at Darren, turning in his arms to plant a small kiss on his lips. "Good morning… I suppose."

Chris worked his way out of Darren's arms and Darren's eyes followed Chris as he placed the plate piled high with French toast on the table next to the syrup and a bowl of yogurt. Chris went back to get the coffee and drinks when Darren stopped him. "What's wrong?" He asked. "The two of you are unusually melancholy."

Chris sighed. "I'll explain, but right now, why don't we eat breakfast?" Chris retrieved the coffee and mugs. "Could you get the apple juice pouch that is in the refrigerator door?"

"Sure…" Darren said slowly, still confused about this particular morning. The breakfast went by slowly and silently and after everything was gone and Chris and Darren put the dishes in the sink, Chris pulled Darren aside while Riley went to her room.

"Today is July 17th Darren."

Darren nodded. "Yes I know."

Chris looked down towards the floor. "Today is the day Riley's mother died."

Darren's eyes widened. "What?"

"She was killed in a car accident. Some drunkard was speeding and didn't see her car parked on a four-way stop and hit her head on." Chris looked back up at Darren. "That's not the worse part of it though. While Angie was being pressed by the front bumper of the drunk's car he stumbled out and over his sun roof and collapsed on the pavement without any major injury to him. By the time the police and everything came by Angela was dead with lung punctures, broken ribs and legs with her head bent forward, stuck in a position of trying to gasp for air." Darren shook his head as he listened. "And that's not even the worse part!" Chris exclaimed. "The absolute worst part was that a four year old Riley was in the backseat crying hysterically with bruises and a fracture from the impact and screaming at Angie to wake up."

"Oh my God." Darren whispered placing a hand on his mouth.

Chris ran a hand through his hair and refused to cry. "Ever since Riley and I put up a shrine and do things that Angie liked in memory of her, thus the breakfast. It was her favorite breakfast food." Chris sighed and before he knew it a pair of lips crashed on his and he was surrounded by two strong arms.

Darren broke the kiss after a while and continued to hold Chris. "I am so sorry Chris. She must have been a very good friend of yours."

"Yes. And for the longest time she helped me with Riley, taking her places when I couldn't. She was an amazing person and an even amazing mother." Pause. "To bad some drunken bastard took her life away from her." Chris worked his way out of Darren's arms and walked over to this chest that Darren didn't notice before. It was lodged in a corner under a table. Chris placed the chest on the sofa and opened it, pulling out white candles and a gold frame with a picture in it. The woman in the picture looked a lot like Riley; same blonde hair and green eyes but she was tanner and wore glasses. "She was a tall beauty." Chris said suddenly. "She was six feet on the dot, modeled for a living, and had a heart and soul of gold. She was absolutely the best person ever." Chris then moved away and Darren watched as Chris walked over to a table and pushed the stuff out of the way to put the frame and the two candles on either side. "We have to get lilies. They were her favorite." Chris said softly.

Soon it was time for the three to get ready. They dressed regularly, because that was the way Angela would have wanted it, and went out to go shop for flowers. But first they went to the playground, a place where Angela would have taken Riley a lot when they lived back in Vermont. They stayed there until lunch, though Riley wasn't in the mood, she just sat on the swing listening to her iPod and the plethora of Disney songs on it. They stopped to eat at one of the few Chilis' in New York and ate there for lunch, once again Angela's favorite restaurant. Finally they stopped at the flower shop where they picked up some lilies, some white, some yellow, some pink, and went home. The whole day was strangely quiet for Darren, he knew that it was a day of remembrance but he just didn't understand why the two Colfers were affected as so (well, maybe he did but then again he didn't). When they got home Chris laid the flowers around the shrine he had made in the morning and lighted the candles. He got his own iPod and placed it on the speaker with a song placed on repeat. He pressed play and bent to take Riley in his arms.

_May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home _

Riley placed her head on her dad's shoulder and stared at the picture of the woman she once called mom. Tears came to the girl's eyes as she remembered faintly the day of her death and the conversation she had with her father in the hospital the next day. Angela had just taken her to the park to see the animals; the goats, the miniature horses, even a giraffe or two. She remembered having so much fun with her mother and then the accident came and her world was turned upside down. Riley pressed her face deeper into Chris's shoulders to muffle the sobs and stop the tears from falling.

_Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now _

Chris remembered that day as well. The morning when Angela came to pick up Riley for one of their many girls' day. Angie was taking her to the beauty salon to get all pretty and to a photo shoot just for Riley, just because Angela could have it arranged for free for no particular reason (he has those photos locked away in a safe box because to him they are far more than just professional photos of his daughter, it was the last thing his dear friend gave him). Riley spent the whole day with Angie and he knew that the girl has a much harder time than he would probably ever have. It was her first real death experience and it rocked his little girl's world. He placed a hand on her back and started to rub circles of reassurance into her back.

_May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be you journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun _

Darren stared at the photo. He couldn't bear to imagine how special Angela was to Chris, for giving her body to Chris so that he could have a child all his own. For being there afterwards when most women would either leave or claim full custody of the child because they birthed them. She didn't do any of that. She was no Conner. She didn't abandon this man she hardly knew, even after she got paid for carrying around a baby for nine months when she's a model! She must have been nailed hard for that but she didn't care, she wanted to help Chris. This brought up a question for Darren. "Did she know you before the surrogacy?"

"No." Chris said softly. "A little through friends but, no. She didn't."

_Mornie utúlië (darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantië (darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now _

Moments of silence came across the three as they stood before the shrine of Angela. "When we still lived in Vermont," Chris started, "we would have gone to her grave and done this with all our friends and family and her friends and family. And we would talk about what she done, share stories even if we heard them hundreds of times before…" Chris sighed and Darren placed a hand on his free shoulder. Chris looked at Darren who had a small, sympathetic, smile on his face. Chris couldn't help but smile back a little too for he knew that Angie would have been bouncing up and down the walls happy for Chris for his new-reignited-found love. They looked back at the picture again.

_A promise lives within you now_

Chris sighed once more as tears sprung to his eyes. "Thank you Angie, for giving my little girl her life."

"Oh my God Cory!"

"What? What Lea? What?"

"We needed to call Alexia today!"

"Oh… She's fine. She's like twenty or something."

"… Twenty-two Cory. She's twenty-two." Groan. "I cannot believe you don't remember your own daughter's age."

"Hey! I can't even remember my own birthday at times okay?"

"Oy vie! God help me now." The two were currently in a café, enjoying sandwiches for lunch with drinks, Cory a coffee, Lea a soda. Lea pulls out her phone and speed dials Alexia. The phone is picked up by the fourth ring. "Hello Ali."

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Just wanting to call to check up on my kids. How have they been treating you?"

"Oh the usual." Alexia half sighed out. "Kicks, punches, yells, me giving time out, they cry, I don't care to I give 'em more time, they cry louder, I go to my room and study."

Lea rolls her eyes. She figured much. "Well individually, how Steven?" Steven being their second eldest, at the ripe age of eleven he is certainty the trouble maker and know the time out corner quite well.

Alexia groaned. "What do you think?" Lea sighed. Will her son ever grow out of his rebellious age? Hopefully since he started at one he should get out of it soon… Not. "Either way he's good but he's still a pain in my ass."

"And Kayla? How's my little girl?" Lea asked, speaking babyish on the last part. Kayla, their youngest and newest member of the family. Only eighteen months old the girl is just a calm quiet heap which at first scared Lea for her outwardly quietness. Which she still does not understand where the hell that came from.

"Great! I mean really! It's like she's eleven and Steven is a baby! My gosh! When she's my age she's going to be twenty-two going on a hundred."

"She's an old soul, thankfully." The two giggled. "Here, say hi to your father." Lea handed the phone over and Cory took over.

"How's my favorite girl?"

"She's great dad. Working hard."

"Or barely 'cause I know I'm not working."

"Dad…"

Cory laughed. "Put Steve-O on."

Alexia sighed and after a few moments, and some screams from the other end, the phone was transferred over to Steven. "Dad!"

"That's my favorite boy!"

"Dad… I'm you're only son."

"We'll see." Cory chuckled out sending a wink in his wife's direction. Lea shook her head and mouthed an angry 'no'. "So how's it going?"

"Horrible! Alexia won't let me do anything."

"Good. Then that means she's doing her job."

"Dad!" Steven whined. "You need to be on _my _side! The men have to stick together."

"No Steve-O boy… I am on the parents' side no matter what." Steven groaned and muttered something about the house being overrun by girls. "Put Alexia back on son."

"Fine."

After some more yells Alexia was back on the phone. "So dad, how's New York?"

"Perfect. Thanks for asking Alexia."

"No problem."

Cory nodded and addressed Lea. "Are we good?" Lea sighed and nodded. "All right." Back to Alexia. "So hey, tell the others that we missed them, you included okay? Give them a kiss from the both of us and we'll get back sooner or later."

"Oh no take your time. We're having boat loads of fun." Alexia said sarcastically.

Cory chuckled and Lea moved in closer. Together they yelled "By Alexia!"

"Bye you guys." Alexia said before hanging up.

Cory handed back Lea her cell phone and Lea pocketed it. With a sigh she added, "I cannot believe that eleven years ago we adopted her. It seems like… Like it was yesterday."

"Yeah." Cory agreed. "It seems like yesterday we were all on Glee, singing and dancing and performing."

"Yeah…" Lea sighed out. Lea's eyes went down casted towards the floor. "Do you the day of the accident?"

Cory stopped mid-sip of his coffee and looked at his wife from across the table. Placing the mug down he nodded. "I do."

"… I remember how scared I was because… Because we lost the baby."

"Yeah… It was scary. To think we would never have children of our own."

"That's why we adopted Alexia." She said more to herself. She looked up at Cory, sudden anger filling her. "I mean really? How could no one tell that the scaffolding was not tied well? Could you imagine what would have happened if I didn't dive out into the audience to get away from that falling? I would have lost my life and the baby's."

"And _that_, I was not willing to risk." Cory reached out and took Lea's hand. "The baby, it was hard, but I rather preferred that I lost him instead of you."

Lea tightened the grip on Cory's hand and with a chuckle she said "And then I got pregnant, even when the doctors said it was nearly impossible."

Cory chuckled. "And then came Kayla."

"Those doctors did _not _know what they were talking about when he said no more kids."

"Stupid doctors. Where the hell did they get their PhD's?" The two chuckled and laughed. Cory's other hand reached out and took Lea's other hand. "I love you."

"I love you too Cory." They leaned across the table and shared a soft kiss and when they broke away she said, "But you're still not getting that fourth child."

"God damn it." Cory released her hands, sat back with a thud, and crossed his arms over his chest with a pout on his lips.

Lea giggled as she sat back. "Sorry hun. Our loud, dysfunctional family is good enough for me."

"One more wouldn't hurt." Cory grumbled.

Lea laughed. "Of course it wouldn't hurt _you_! I would have to carry around at least twenty extra pounds for nine months and then birth out a baby. Nah… It defiantly wouldn't hurt me!"

Cory smirked and shook his head. "That's the excuse for everything."

"It's not an excuse, it's the truth. A fact!"

"An excuse."

"A fact!"

"Excuse!"

"Fact!"

"Shh!" The sound from the other customers around them bit through the air.

"Ah shut up!" Cory grumbled. "This isn't a library! Dumbasses…" Cory added that last part quietly.

Lea couldn't help but laugh loudly before she got shushed so she slapped her hands over her lips to muffle the laughter. Cory himself started to laugh.

* * *

The song used for Angela was May it be by Enya. Angela was based on a friend of mine who was killed by not a drunk truck driver but one who wasn't paying attention to the road and she burned to death in the back of a school bus when it rear ended her. She saved others' lives before her own and thus couldn't escape. Miss you Margay.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Four days later, day of interview:

Chris was fumbling around the apartment trying to get last minute things done before the interview started in a mere three hours. Picking up his cell he dialed the day care service he had only used once or twice before and yet is already well known throughout all the staff. Meanwhile Darren and Riley were getting themselves ready. They all slept in a bit and were being rushed my Chris to get ready. Darren was already dressed and ready to go when Riley came out of her room, shoes in hand. She looked down the hall to see her father talking on the phone. Her gaze went to Darren who had just opened his guest room door and started to pick up a bit in his room. Riley smiled and walked right into his room, plopping herself right in the middle of the room. "Dare!" Darren turned and looked down at the girl on the floor. She moved her legs as she raised the shoes, one in each hand, up above her in a silent request for help. Darren smiled and walked over to the girl before bending down and taking the shoes from the girl. While he put on the shoes Riley was starting to giggle. "I'm like Cinderella!" Her toes started to wiggle inside her little flats as Darren stood, smile still plastered on his face. She raised her hands up and Darren reached out and pulled the girl immediately into his arms. She was laughing hysterically as she was lifted up.

"You are a princess Riley." Darren said. "You are your daddy's little princess."

Riley giggled. "I know. Daddy tells me all the time."

Darren started to make his way to the bathroom he shares with the girl when he noticed that Chris was still on the phone. He pushed that out of his mind and he handed the girl her toothbrush with her toothpaste on it. She stepped on the step ladder and started to brush her teeth alongside Darren. After a moment they both rinsed and went back out to the family room where Chris was already off the phone and done with dishes. "We have to get going in about… now if we want to reach Glenville and come back in enough time."

"Where the heck in Glenville?" Darren asked.

"About forty-five minutes north or if we get stuck in traffic, which I hope to God we don't, it takes an hour and twenty… About."

Darren groaned and quickly made sure he had his wallet. Riley went to her dad. "Will I stay with you?"

"No dear, not this time. You're staying with Leo and Gina."

"Aw… But daddy…"

"No buts I can't take you. It's not a party Riley. It's an entire cast interview and they are not as fun as they sound." Chris picked her up and grabbed his wallet and keys (his phone was already in his pocket).

"Can't I stay with Mrs. Nansworth?"

"No darling. I'm sure Mrs. Nansworth wouldn't mind but she's an old lady, no offense to her, and I don't want to burden her." Chris paused. "Not that you are a burden mind you… I just don't—"

"I understand." Riley said softly as she rested her head on Chris' shoulder.

Chris sighed and turned to face Darren. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's get going." The three left and quickly made their way out of the apartment complex and into the parking lot. "I have to give you a lot of gas money."

"No Darren; don't even think about it." Chris said immediately, shooting a Darren a 'if you dare to I'll shoot you' kind of look. They climbed into the car and once everyone was buckled in they were off on the trip to Glenville.

"Do you think we would have enough time to meet her care takers?" Darren asked after a few Disney songs of sing along.

Chris glanced quickly at Darren with a smile. "We'll see."

Darren rolled his eyes and scoffed. "That was a very 'mom' reply Chris."

"And you always act like a child."

Darren chuckled at that. "Look who's talking." Chris threw him a look. "I mean your father-daughter arguments are just so mature." Darren grins grew. "'Nu-huh!' 'Uh-huh!'" He mocked. "I mean that is _so _not childish at all."

Chris scowled at the road while Riley giggled. "Nu-huh!"

Darren turned around to face Riley and very loudly grunted out a "Uh-huh!"

Riley giggled some more and Chris shook his head as the two continued going back and forward. "Now who are the children?"

Darren sat back down in his seat. "Technically one is an actual child so you can't blame her."

Riley laughed. "Nu-huh!"

Darren made a face of fake annoyance that made Chris laugh. "You two are perfect. I don't care what everybody else says. I just love you both."

"Aw…" Darren and Riley said.

"I love you too daddy!"

"I love you too Chris." Chris blushed slightly and refocused on the road. The three continued to sing to Disney songs, Darren really getting into it as he danced in his seat. Riley usually took on the role of the princess while Darren took the prince and Chris just took whoever, though he did really enjoy singing the bad guys' songs. When Ursula's song came on he really got into it while the other two just sang along softly. When they reached Glenville, and then later the daycare service, they were a little bit late than what Chris would have wanted. Though they had no major traffic he would only hope that they wouldn't get hit on the way back. Darren started to beg to meet the people and Chris just couldn't say no. The three got out and walked to the two story office building with the logo above the door. Darren raised a brow. The logo was a unicorn with a rainbow coming out of the horn with the words 'Rainbow Park' written on the rainbow. "Rainbow Park huh?"

Chris nodded slowly with a sigh. "Yep."

"That… Is so gay."

"Y-yeah I know." They continued inside and Darren was glad that the interior of the place wasn't as gay as the logo. It was pretty neutral and had a pretty kid-friendly air about it but it was kind of small. The receptionist welcomed them in. He was a blonde blue eyed man, pretty young, in his twenties. "Hello Hans." Chris said as they walked towards him.

"Hello Mr. Colfer." The man said in a German accent. Darren rolled his eyes. How stereotypical. "Here to check in Miss Riley?"

"Yep. Should I just go in?"

"Yeah go ahead." Hans said as he typed on the computer. The three went further into the building.

"So… Do they all know you?" Darren asked.

"Yeah. That's the thing with being famous and the owners are old Glee fans."

"Oh God… They'll recognize me."

"Most likely." After a short bit of silence Chris said, "The building is split in two. Upstairs is the kids without disabilities. But both floors are exactly alike, they both have small kitchen areas that are closed off and plenty of space though obviously downstairs is a bit smaller because of the reception area but as you could see it wasn't very big. Then they separate the floors into rooms which hold certain age groups. Riley's in the five year- to nine year old division. Then they have the ten year- to thirteen year old and then fourteen up to eighteen."

"Sounds well organized."

"Yeah well… Leo and Gina are very OCD, the two of them."

And Darren believed that. The place was spotless, clean to a 'T' and everything was so well organized. Soon they walked through a door with a 'five to nine' sign on the door. They walked into a good sized room where there were already at least five other kids. Riley retreated behind Chris while Chris spotted the ring leader of this section. "Hey Farah."

Farah, a black haired, five foot six woman, with a thin body and brown eyes looked at the door. She smiled and waved at Chris. "Chris-y!" She maneuvered her way over to Chris who was scowling at her.

"Do you _really _have to call me that? I'm gay, not a girl."

Farah shrugged. "It's either that or Christine, which one would you prefer?" Chris glared at her. She giggled and playfully hit him in the shoulder. "I'm just kidding Chris. You know I love you and your Kurt personality." That was when Farah looked at Darren. "Oh my God! You're Blaine! You're Darren—"Her sentence was broken off by the door opening to reveal two people, a man and woman. The man was tall with graying hair. He was holding in his hand a clipboard and he wore glasses but that did nothing to hide his brilliant, violet eyes. The woman on the other hand was a full head and a half shorter than him with her red hair tied up in a bun with kind hazel eyes.

"Farah, leave them alone. Act your age girl." The man moved forward while Farah only squealed and backed away from them.

Chris smiled at the two. "Leo, Gina, hey you two."

"Hello Chris." Leo said as the two shook hands. He moved onto Darren. "Hello Darren."

"Hello sir." Darren said shaking hands. Gina shook hands with Chris and then with Darren. "Hello ma'am."

"We are both big fans of your work Darren, from Glee and now."

Darren chuckled. "Thanks."

Gina kneeled and waved at Riley. Riley came out from behind Chris and went towards Gina who gave her a hug and then lifted her up. Chris pushed some bangs from his forehead. "Well um, we're in a hurry, I don't mean to drop her off and run but—"

"It's fine Chris. I know that you guys have your interview today."

"Yes sir." Darren replied. "The whole cast answering questions like good old times."

Leo nodded. "It must be great catching up with everyone once more."

"Yeah." Darren said with a grin. "It really brings you some surprises sometimes." Chris raised his eyebrows momentarily in agreement and understanding.

"Well don't worry about her. She'll be fine."

"Thanks Leo." Chris said as he went over and kissed Riley on the head. "Be a good girl. I'll be back in about four hours okay?"

"Okay daddy." Riley said softly. Darren came over and kissed Riley as well.

"Come on; show me your smile Riley." The girl slowly smiled and Darren patted her head.

"We'll see you guys later." Chris called as Darren made his way out the door.

Leo nodded while Gina transferred Riley to Farah. "I'll see you then!" Farah called as Chris left.

The two men made their way out of the building and into their car and soon started to drive back to New York City. They sat in near silence as the radio (they switched to the radio a bit after starting the car) played. As Chris predicted they got stuck in some traffic, it wasn't completely horrible but it was traffic none-the-less. Darren spoke as the car stopped once more in the lines of traffic. "So… I don't want to seem rude but, Gina didn't talk to us."

"That's okay Darren. I felt the same way too." Chris paused. "But the thing is she's mute."

"Oh… God I feel horrible now."

Chris sighed. "Yeah… It sucks doesn't it?" They continued forward in almost complete silence until they reached the hotel, parked and went back up to the conference room they were in not more than a week ago. "Déjà vu huh?" Chris asked as he referred to the sign placed in the same spot as before.

"Oh yeah."

"There you guys are!" A voice sang out. The men looked up and saw Lea and Amber (Cory behind them) coming to meet them at the door. "We thought we lost ya for a moment." Amber continued.

"Nope." Darren grinned. "We didn't get lost at all. We just had to drop off Riley at her daycare that way out there and come back."

Lea groaned. "The traffic right? Oh! I love New York but the traffic in unbearable!"

Cory scoffed and his smile grew. "Yeah. And the people inside cafes, they are annoying!"

Lea giggled and the others looked at the married couple with confused gazes at their apparent inside joke. "Either way…" Amber started. "We have to all get up on our spots." The three moved out of the way to reveal a half square sitting area for the cast made up of long tables with chairs for the interviewers in front (all the interviewers were all ready there). There were five chairs for every side and there were already some of the cast sitting down in their seats while others were either still mingling, were in the bathroom or not there yet. "So pay attention, from left to right the sitting order is Mathew, Ashley, Kevin, Heather, Naya, Chord, Cory, Lea, Ryan, Mark, Dianna, Chris, Darren, me, Jenna, Harry and then Jane."

"What about Jayma and Jessalyn?" Darren asked.

"And Figgins and daddy?" Chris asked in an overly dramatic way. The others started to laugh and Chris, while laughing, said "I mean, Iqbal and Mike?"

"They were here at the dinner weren't they?" Darren asked while he finished up his laughter.

"Yes they were." Cory said. "But they decided to leave New York immediately after since they came earlier than we did."

Lea nodded. "Yeah so they—"

"Asses." Cory interrupted. The group started to chuckle again.

"As I was saying…" Lea said, letting a bit of Rachel out, "they're not here and we have to get to our spots."

"Where do we sit again?" Darren asked.

"Don't worry guys." Amber said as the group started walking to the interview tables. "The names are on the back of the chairs."

"Then what was the point of verbally telling us where everyone is sitting?" Chris asked.

"I thought you might have been curious." Was her reply as she led the two to their seats. "Okay so Chris you take the corner, Darren next to him and then I'll plop my ass right next to you." They took their seats just as the stragglers came in. As soon as everyone sat down the news people and interviewers were suddenly snapped to life as the cameras started rolling and flashing and as every news company started their own introductions to the interview and even the security guards suddenly became serious.

Chris half sighed half groaned as he leaned closer to Darren. "Just like old times huh?"

"Oh God." Darren said. "These whole cast interviews things always freak me out."

Chris giggled as the ranging mob below started to yell out their questions Ryan groaned and rubbed his temple. Why? Why did he decide to take part in this? He sighed and pointed randomly to some person. Everyone quieted down and sat down and the random person asked his question. "Mr. Murphy, since the ending of Glee, do you still believe that the show still has an impact on the people?"

_What kind of question was that? _Ryan thought as he immediately came up with an answer. "Of course. Glee is monumental and I have no doubt that the fans who had watched Glee when it was airing would pass on the show to their children and so on and so forth. And even now Fox is still playing the episodes so yes, it is still making an impact." Ryan selected another person.

"This is question is for Mathew and Darren specifically." The interview stated before jotting down a bit of notes. "You two, as well as some of the others, have still kept a singing career after Glee, we would like to know if one, if the decision of becoming a singer afterwards was affected by Glee and two, how is that career as of late?" The interviewer looked up and eyed the two men.

Darren made a hand motion signaling Mathew to go first and Matt shrugged and answered. "I would like to say no. I had always wanted to become a singer and being on Glee just made that…" He paused, looking for the right thing to say. "That just made it easier to obtain in and made me want to have it more. Darren?"

Darren breathed in and chuckled. "Could I say ditto? 'Cause, ditto." Some cast members (as well as some interviewers) chuckled and the interviewer nodded and sat down.

Ryan was about to pick another person when Lea did it for him. "Yes you, in the grey."

The woman stood. "Uh yes, um… For most of you, Glee was your starting point of fame, could you please tell us what you felt when it finally ended and you were off to find your own things."

Amber cleared her throat. "Well, it was scary for one. It was sort of like being fired from a job you had for years and then suddenly you're on your own. So it was scary."

Kevin sighed. "And it's so difficult to get a job afterwards because everyone knows you as who you played. I actually have a story about that…" Kevin paused to chuckle. "I was going in to get a role in a movie, which I didn't get by the way, and I walk in and the casting director was a fan of Glee, which I still don't understand how I didn't get the role, and the first thing that came out of her mouth was 'Oh my God it's Artie and he can walk!'"

Heather laughed and then put on her Brittany persona. "That was exactly what I thought when I saw Artie walk backstage. I thought that little elves gave him the ability to walk again."

The room erupted in laughter and Ryan picked another interviewer. The said interviewer looked straight at Chris. "So Mr. Colfer, you practically disappeared after Glee and had a child from a surrogate is that correct?"

_Oh here it goes. _Chris thought as he smiled softly at the interviewer. "Yes. That's true."

"What is the child's name if you don't mind me asking and how is she?"

"Riley Marie Colfer and she is seven years old."

The interviewer nodded and Chris could see every one of them jot down this information. Underneath the table Chris started to fidget with his hands. Darren glanced downward and saw and quickly took one of Chris' hands under the table. "Is is true she has AS?"

Silence. One random cough. And Ryan looking quickly between the interviewer and Chris. "Excuse me sir, I don't believe that is a question—"Ryan started before Chris interrupted him.

"Yes. She has Asperger's."

"And she's had it since birth I'm guessing?"

"Yes."

"And, please don't take this too personally, but many of your fans who know of her and your relation to her and wondering if you ever plan to give her a second dad?"

Chris coughed loudly and he felt blood rush to his face. Darren too grumbled and felt the blood rush up. Chris recomposed himself (never releasing Darren's hand in the whole process) and asked "And um… where are you…?"

"From the WeAreGleeksLiveWithIt fan blog online (AN: Made up, don't trust me on this)." The interviewer simply replied.

"Um…" Chris rubbed his nose with his free hand. "W-well… I… Well…"

Amber leaned forward and whispered towards Chris. "You don't have to answer him Chris! Keep the privacy man!"

"Well I uh… Well…" _Jesus mother of fucking Christ! _Chris thought frantically as he continued to stutter and blush like a fool.

Darren couldn't handle it anymore and blurted out "Yes!" Silence. Another awkward cough. The whole room going 'Huh?' Darren grinned and chuckled softly. "Uh… Yes. He is planning on giving her a second dad… Eventually."

Another female interviewer stood. "And is he currently dating any suitor for the child's second father?"

_What the hell lady? _Chris and Darren thought simultaneously as they looked at each other. Silently the two had a heated conversation.

"_What are we going to do?" _Chris yelled with his eyes.

"_I have no fucking clue!" _Darren relied.

"_Should we…?"_

"_I don't know… Should we?"_

"Um guys?" Naya called out from across the way. "I think we're all very interested in this conversation and an answer would be lovely." The cast started to nod as well as the interviewers as they stared at the two.

Chris looked back at Darren and the silent conversation continued. _"They're not going to let us go unless we give them an answer." _

"_I know!" _Darren whined silently.

They both sighed and nodded at each other. Turning their heads to look at the others, their hands becoming significantly sweaty as their grip tightened under the table, the two prepared themselves to give them an answer. Chris was starting to have second guessing before Darren spoke out. "Yes he is."

Chris softly whimpered as both their hearts started to pound inside their chests. Casting a glance back at each other, simultaneously they said "We're dating."

* * *

Duh, duh, duh! They both came out! Now what will happen? Tune in next time to part two of the interview! How will people react? How will their friends react? Loathe this cliffhanger until we return! Until next time, please review and if you have any ideas for more questions you would like to ask the future ex-cast of Glee, turn them in!


	8. Chapter 8

The silence was dragging on and on and on. It was like the whole world just suddenly stopped spinning and the people were just waiting for the Earth to blow up or something. The tension in the air rose as well and Darren and Chris started to feel more than uncomfortable. Maybe it wasn't the best of times to come out with their relationship. Suddenly Amber stood and looked over to the two. "What the hell? When did this happen?"

Lea stood too, shock written on her face as well as everyone else's. "Yeah... Chris, Darren. I thought we were best friends what the crap?"

Naya rubbed the sides of her head. "I am so fucking confused right now…"

Heather groaned and put on her Brittany persona again. "I thought he was straight…"

The interviewers exploded there asking questions about Darren's presumably being straight before, Chris' life and his daughter, the chances of Darren becoming the second father, how long their relationship's been going on, what Darren's take is on their relationship as well as Chris'. Ryan stood and used his director's voice to quiet the room down again. "_QUIET!_ Goddamn… You are all giving me a headache." Ryan slowly sat down and motioned for everyone to sit down which they quietly and quickly did. "Alright… Darren, Chris… Please enlighten us on your relationship please."

The two looked at each other and they silently decided that Chris would begin. "We've always had a good relationship. We were the best of friends and with the chemistry of us and the characters we played—"

"No. Wrong." Darren interrupted, not liking the direction Chris was going with. "The characters had _nothing_ to do with me falling in love with Chris. And yes, I am in love with him. And Riley. The girl is a sweetheart. No. I fell in love with him because he is just a great and wonderful guy and he's just amazing and so accomplished. Even if he's been off the radar the past decade he was still amazing because he is an awesome father. And I never really liked to label myself. I always felt attracted to Chris because of who he is. It just took me ten years of being apart from him to make me realize how important he is to me. And yes, I would love to become Riley's second father. In fact I believe that she already thinks of me as her second daddy." He paused slightly and that's when he remembered that he was still holding hands with Chris. He looked at Chris and saw his shocked face at his confession. Darren sighed and thought _screw this _as he leaned forward and kissed Chris slowly and passionately on his lips. He saw the flashes of the cameras and felt the film cameras zoom in on them and he heard the mixes of 'awes' and small gasps from everyone and he felt his nervousness rise but all that went away when Chris started to kiss him back, their hands once again tightening. When they finally broke apart there was a few seconds of silence before an interviewer, the same female interviewer that started this revolution, asked another question towards Chris.

"And what do you think of this Chris?" She asked softly.

Chris sighed softly as he continued to look deeply into Darren's eyes, their foreheads resting on each others. "I couldn't be happier with anyone else." He simply answered and the interviewers exploded again but Ryan once again saved the day.

"Alright. I believe it is already time for our break. Everyone retreat and fall back." Chris and Darren, to happy to even care anymore, laughed at Ryan's nerd-y-ness and continued sitting in their seats looking at each other in their happy little love bubble before Amber and Jenna pulled the two up and dragged them away into the back, safely away from the barrage of the interviewers. In the back Mark and Cory erupted.

"What the fuck guys!" The two yelled simultaneously as the Darren and Chris sat down in a love seat, sitting nearly on top of each other.

Mark continued. "When did this happen?"

Darren chuckled. "Two days ago."

The commotion erupted but was silenced by Chris. "It was about six days ago Darren. Don't lie."

Darren chuckled again. "It's only felt like two days." The two kissed again and Lea and Amber awed extremely loud.

"I just can't stand it!" Amber reacted.

"It's so freaking adorable!"

"He's adorable." Darren crooned.

Chris giggled. "Stop it! You're adorable!"

Cory groaned. "Ugh… Stop! Stop! Please!"

The two giggled as they sat even closer together. Kevin took the reins then and calmly asked the two a question. "And what does Riley think of this."

Chris rolled his eyes. They may have left an interview but they were still in an interview. "Well…" Chris drawled out. "I'm not supposed to be saying this—Riley told me not to say anything—but… She completely loves Darren and really hopes that I marry him."

"No…" Darren drawled out, becoming even happier as the grin on his face grew.

"Yes…" Chris mocked. "She told me that it was okay if I wanted to marry you. True story."

"When did this happen?"

Mathew shook her head slowly. "That's the star question of the day…"

"Last night as I putting her to bed."

"She just gets more adorable with every day!"

"You're adorable…"

"No you are…" Another kiss and now all the girls awed extremely loudly, the guys just kinda groaned.

Kevin sighed. "I would ask another question but most likely they (referring to the interviewers) are probably going to ask you all these questions again."

"Most likely." Darren and Chris said together.

The cast backed down then and Ryan came up to the two while the rest of the ex-cast attacked the refreshments to calm themselves down. "So… Are you sure the characters didn't affect this at all?"

Darren blinked and sighed. "I don't think so." He answered. "I mean, as I said, I was always attracted to him. If the characters _did _have something to do with it I would love to believe that it was only to make my love for him greater. But no. I don't think it would have been different."

"But you know," Ryan said softly, "you owe Kurt and Blaine for this." The two remained silent. "I mean I'm only saying this for you guys." Ryan continued. "I know that the interviewers will ask that question again because Darren, you did come out as straight when you came onto Glee and since then you only dated women and besides your metrosexual ways and the nail polish and let's not forget the night in Dublin in 2011, you appeared as straight as a ruler."

"I know." Darren said, getting slightly irritated. "I don't like labels you know that. I only said that because that was the only thing I knew."

"I understand that but they—"

"I don't care if they don't understand it." Darren interrupted. "I love Chris and his daughter and to me that's all that matters."

Ryan sighed and he looked at Chris who was sitting there quietly listening in on them. "Now Chris… This could do wonders you know. But if you you're not careful…"

"I know." Chris said, understanding Ryan completely. "I'll figure something out." Ryan nodded and left the two to themselves.

Darren looked at Chris. "What was that about?"

Chris sighed. "Ryan's been helping me find a job. In fact I have actually been showing off my scripts and all while Ryan's trying to pull some strings with some friends he knows that work in Broadway. He thinks that he can get me a higher position in the Broadway company, not as just as actor or singer, but one of the officials as well."

"No way." Darren said, pleasantly shocked. Why hadn't he mentioned this before? "Do you think he'll be able to get it?"

"I don't know." Chris answered truthfully. "I hope the job would pay greatly and be wonders for Riley and me but with this…" Chris sighed. "That's what Ryan was talking about. This can either make or break me. I, and even you, hell I bet even Riley has to be careful with this. We can't let this get too out of hand."

Darren nodded. You would think he would feel hurt by this, by their enviable watch on their public relationship, but he understood completely. "We'll be careful Chris. In fact I was thinking about this. But though to be truthful it wasn't on concern for you but for Riley. She's going to be the major focal point of our relationship, there's no doubt about it."

"There's also no doubt that the question of marriage will be another focal point."

Darren smiled. "That's no problem for me." Chris looked at him, a slightly shocked expression on his face. "I would love to marry you one day in the very, _very_, near future." Darren grinned and Chris felt himself blush. "That is of course… If you'll have me."

Chris giggled. "You had me at Emmy." The two laughed and kissed just as the whole cast was being called back to the interview room. Once they broke apart Chris and Darren once again reunited their hands. "Ready for the pain and torment of an endless barrage of questions?"

In reply Darren stood abruptly, pulling Chris with him, and started to pull him into the conference room. "I'm ready!"

Chris laughed as he playfully pulled back. "Well I don't think I am!"

"Come on Chris! Put your brave face on!"

"I don't have a brave face!"

"Bullshit!"

"It's not bullshit!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-huh!" The two continued laughing hysterically, even after they took their seats and the endless sea of questions once again rocked their world.

Rainbow Park:

Farah rubbed her temple together as she pressed the button for help. She looked at the clock on the wall. _Damn… More than an hour and a half late. Chris is going to have a hard time explaining this._ She looked back almost helplessly at the screeching Riley who is currently rolled up in a ball in a corner of the room. She has been screaming for the past fifteen minutes when Chris didn't arrive. True he called and told her was going to be late… But only an hour and thirty minutes late. Farah sighed and watched as the other children started to become affected by Riley's crying and screaming. She desperately pressed the help button again… Countless times. Suddenly the door swung open and Gina appeared. "Thank God!" Farah yelled. She went up quickly to her boss and started to sign for her. _"Riley is upset. Her father is majorly late and I can't get her to stop crying. I swear I tried everything." _ Gina nodded and went quickly over to Riley. Farah sighed. "It's moments like these where I wish I was deaf." Farah went over to calm down the other children while Gina worked on Riley.

Gina knelt on the ground and stayed there for a few seconds before she placed a hand on Riley's small shoulder. Riley flinched away and looked at Gina. Her tears clouded her vision but she could see it was Gina and she immediately quieted down some, didn't stop, but quieted down. She understood, more than what the other kids did, of Gina's condition, her deafness. Gina smiled at the girl and signed. _"Darling… Your daddy will be here soon. He's probably stuck in traffic. You know how New York is."_

Riley, who has been learning sign language from Gina herself and Farah caught most of it and signed back. _"But daddy said he would be here…"_

"_And he will." _Gina reassured. _"He's just a tad late dear. He wouldn't abandon you."_

"_Like Peterson abandoned daddy?"_

"_Yes. You know your daddy would never even dream to abandon you. He loves you very much and I believe Darren does too."_

Riley smiled and sniffed. She brought her hands to her eyes and dried her eyes, her crying coming to a stop. _"I like Darren."_

Gina smiled. _"He is a good person." _She paused. _"Tell me, do you want Darren to be your other daddy?"_

Riley blushed softly. _"Maybe…" _

Gina grinned and giggled. _"I think he wants to be your daddy._" Riley looked at the woman and Gina stood, not bothering to tell her that she was watching their interview and saw and heard everything.

Then the door opened once more and Chris and Darren walked through the door. Riley looked around Gina and started to cry again as she shoot up and ran towards the two men. "Daddy! Daddy!" She ran into Chris emitting a loud 'oof' from her dad.

Chris knelt and started to rub his daughter's back. "Baby I am _so _sorry I'm late. The interview dragged on and then the drive unbearable long." He didn't mention that on every radio station they were talking about his new _public _relationship with Darren.

"Daddy…" Riley whimpered. "I thought you'd abandon me…"

"Never darling that's a horrible thing to do…" He hugged his little girl and then picked her up.

"Hey babe." Darren said as he kissed her forehead and wiped away at the tears. "We didn't make you wait too long did we? I'm sorry."

Farah scoffed. "We just quieted her down thank you."

Gina slapped her hands together loudly, her face scrunched in anger. _"Farah! What did I tell you about that attitude?" _

"_Sorry ma'am." _Farah signed back.

Chris went up to Farah. "I'm sorry Farah. We tried to get here as quickly as possible."

Farah sighed. "I guess it's alright. I should stop making this a big deal I mean… I work with kids with serious conditions."

Darren groaned at the word condition. "I would like to call them wonderful differences thank you." The adults and Riley looked back at him. He walked up to Chris and silently took Riley from his arms. "And that wonderful difference is what makes her a wonderful miracle."

Chris smiled and couldn't help the tears that immediately slipped out with no warning whatsoever. He immediately wiped at them and allowed Darren to take his hand. He turned back to Gina. "Thank you Gina."

She nodded. _"Take care."_

They then all left and drove back home, happily listening to Disney songs and singing along like nobody's business. And they weren't shocked at all to find the paparazzi in front of Chris' apartment complex but they didn't care. That last moment is what pulled them together and finally made them a family. A weird, complex and troubled family, but one with happiness, love and an endless devotion to each other, the things that no other family would probably never experience.

* * *

Well that's the end of the story. Please review and— I'm just kidding. It's the end of the chapter. There's more don't worry. I had you there for a moment didn't I? Didn't I? XD Anyways… Sadly though with this chapter it does mean this story is coming to an end. I'll suspect at least… I don't know… three more chapters before the whole story is finished. Maybe four. Either way... Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Weeks passed and the paparazzi slowly dispersed and went on to follow the next scandalous story. Both Chris and Darren were glad of this because soon Darren pushed himself back into work, writing songs, booking gigs and tours and concerts and the like while Ryan finally was able to get a meeting for Chris with the Broadway board of officials. Darren decided that he didn't want to leave Chris or Riley and began moving in permanently with the Colfers. Not all of his things (that he's asked for because he may be moving in with Chris but not fully, not just yet) have arrived from San Francisco and there was box upon box of his things over taking his guest room (which yes he's still in there much to Darren's sadness, it's just that Chris doesn't want to move into their relationship too quickly and Darren can respect that). Which by the way his parents and Chris' parents were so happy to hear of their and even Darren's brother and Chris' sister were overly ecstatic to hear that they are dating but all were slightly pissed by the fact no one told them, as was everyone of their friends but they all quickly got over it. Of course if Chris gets the job, which he really well could, that would mean that poor Riley would have to stay in Rainbow Park more and the two would have to take turns or make a schedule to drop her off and pick her up on time. And even though Riley dreads the daycare she ultimately understands that her dad as well as his boyfriend—she still couldn't believe that! She is so excited!—have to work to get money to make their living comfortable but still… Ugh.

"Alright well I'm going to be going." Darren said as he finished washing his dish.

"Okay Dare." Chris called from the living room where he and Riley watched some Disney cartoons.

Darren walked over and planted a small kiss on Chris' lips, which Chris gladly kissed back, and kissed the top of Riley's head. "Bye my two lovely family members."

Riley giggled and blushed as Chris smiled. It was a new thing Darren had started, calling them his lovely family members. And Chris loved the sound of it. "By my awesome Dare Bear." Chris grinned. "Just make sure Miss Pushy-Into-Work doesn't book a tour for too long."

"God I wouldn't handle." Darren grinned back. He looked at the watch on his wrist and quickly moved to the door. "I'll see you two later." He opened the door and the two said goodbye to Darren. Before the door closed it reopened slightly and Darren poked his head through. "Do I pick her up or you?"

"I should be able to. If not I'll just call you and ask you if you can pick her up. If not I could always get Lea or Amber or someone."

"Great!" Darren smiled. "That's why you are in charge of the serious things Chris. I don't know squat!"

"Bye Darren." Chris said, a smile reforming on his lips as he stared at the TV screen. Soon the door clicked shut and Chris stayed there watching TV for a little while longer before getting up and turning it off, emitting a whine from Riley. "No Riley. No more TV. I have to drop you off at the daycare."

"Can't I stay with you daddy?" Riley practically begged as she stood from the couch and grabbed Chris' hand.

"No baby you can't. This is an important meeting and daddy can't bring you along. Maybe if you ask Darren nicely he'll take you to work one day." Riley smiled softly. Chris pulled his hand away and quickly put on his dress jacket and his key, wallet and phone. "Am I missing anything?" Riley shook her head and within moments they were out the door.

"We should say good morning to Mrs. Nansworth." Riley said as they walked passed her door.

"No we can't. I have to drop you off and then drive back." And Darren couldn't take her since he was going in the opposite direction and his destination was much farther away, plus, he kind of didn't have a car yet but they were looking. Riley groaned but went along her merry way. Of course on the drive over to Rainbow Park they were singing Disney songs and once Chris dropped her off and said his goodbyes the radio came back on. And what impeccable timing he had.

"And Darren Criss is back from his break!" The radio man practically yelled as his studio mates cheered. Chris rolled his eyes. Just mentioning his name and everyone seems to have his endless energy. "It's rumored he's doing a concert in the Summer Fair where he'll be performing old songs and new songs. In fact…" Dramatic pause. "We have him on the line! Hello Darren!"

What… the… fuck?

"Hey there! Hey!" Chris broke out laughing at Darren. Is he really right now in a taxi somewhere calling a radio station?

"Hey there man what's going on?" The man asked.

"Doing well, how about you?"

"I'm great man." Very short pause. "So you're performing in the Summer Fair?"

"Yes! It's my first gig in a while and my manager jumped on it like a frog on a lily pad." Chris rolled his eyes. Either Amber got it from Darren or Darren got it from her but somehow they know the same line.

"Yes since you've been on your short break with the Glee reunion and interview—"Here it comes. "—and the big shocker that you are dating Chris Colfer, you're old co-worker and on-screen boyfriend."

Darren chuckled. Seems he knew it was coming to. Highlight of the past few weeks. "Yes well… He's not really my on-screen boyfriend anymore." Chris could just see the grin plastered on Darren's face and Chris blushed. God! He doesn't even need to be there in person to embarrass him.

"And you say you have a surprise for us."

_Oh God… What is it? _Chris thought as Darren answered. "Yes well… I'm going to see if Chris can join me up on stage." Chris stomped on the break and the car behind him followed suit and honked angrily at him. What the hell? Chris put his foot on the gas. "He knows my songs and I might sing some of our old Glee songs and I could use his help on some of them." And yet through all the shock and anger towards Darren for springing this up without asking him, Chris could not help but smile and shake his head. "In fact… He doesn't know that I'm planning this and he listens to this station…" Chris' smile fell of his face as the blood rushed up _already_! _He better not…_ "Chris! Chris what do you say? Sing with me please?" _And… He did. _Chris by this time was beat red and he could picture Darren with the phone in hand and it pressed to his ear as he is looking randomly out a window, looking towards the sky with the sad, pleading, puppy-dog eye.

"Yeah! Did ya hear that folks? Chris listens to this station! We'll get some publicity for this!" Laughter from the studio mates. "But yeah Chris! If you're listening to this you better sing with him! I'll be there and listening out!"

"Come on babe. Sing with me." Darren was pleading and by this time Chris changed the radio back to the CD. He could not be blushing madly like a schoolgirl when he walked into the office of the board. There was no way!

Meanwhile, Darren:

"Come on babe." Darren said as he pouted into the phone. "Sing with me."

The radio guy chuckled. "Well hey let's play some tunes and we'll get back to Darren Criss in a bit." He turned off the connect button to the phone and pressed the play button for the radio's playlist. "So Darren," he said, "I didn't want to ask this on the air but… His daughter _does _have AS right?"

"Yes she does. But really Thomas," that is his real name, his radio name was DJ Mikey, "she is so smart that when you first meet her you can hardly tell. She's just an amazing little girl."

"Sounds like you genuinely like her."

"Like her?" Darren sounded, sounding more flabbergasted than he really had wanted. "I love Riley as if she was my own. She's so much like her dad and yet has so many features from her surrogate mom that she's just a wonder."

"Did you know the mother?"

"No." Darren paused to think for a moment. "But I wish I did."

"Did?"

"Yes. She… She died when she was three."

"Oh my God. That must be rough on her."

"And Chris. He liked her like a sister I think. And she helped him care for her and really was a mom for her."

"Ah… How'd she die?"

"Car accident."

"Oh damn. What a stupid way to go." Darren only scoffed. "Anyways, we're coming back on. Just so you know, questions about—"

"I know. About my relationship with Chris and my—and Riley."

There was a pause and then Thomas spoke, very softly, almost as if he was completely overwhelmed (in a good way). "You were about to call her you daughter." Darren nodded even though Thomas couldn't see and soon he was back on the air. "And we are back with Darren Criss everyone!" Thomas said, going into his DJ Mikey persona and Darren all the while went along with it in a haze, answering questions and joking and talking. But all along a piece of his mind was going over what he almost said. _I almost called her my daughter…_ And as the thought became more and more predominant as the conversation got less and less intriguing a huge ear-to-ear smile formed on the singer's lips as he realized _I almost called her my daughter! _And with that stark realization he (well) realized that in a way she was already his daughter. He may not know her too well, and likewise with her to him, but he has been very fatherly to her from the very beginning. Since that first moment Chris came to pick him up at the hotel for the reunion party and he showed him his little girl. He fell in love with Riley and her shyness at first and then her eruption into a beautiful and funny and just plain wonderful little girl. His thoughts were so overcoming of him that he didn't realize that he hadn't said anything for a nearly a whole minute which in radio speak is a fucking long time. "Yo! Criss! Darren Criss! You still there man?"

"Say what?" Darren quickly said. "Sorry I-I spaced out. W-what were you saying?"

"Damn man." Thomas said. "We've got to cut to the break now."

"Sorry Mike." Darren said feeling honestly not sorry at all and the smile still on his face. _Riley is my daughter._

Chris:

Chris breathed out as he sat and waited to be called in. He could not believe to the holy mother and baby Jesus that he was sitting in a chair inside the Broadway offices! The work behind the magic! The splendor! The physical, emotional, metaphorical, the _everything _backbone of freaking _Broadway_! The many times he has dreamed to star in Broadway and now he's getting his chance to be a major part of it! He could be anything! Scripts, songs, teaching, supervising, cast control, and maybe auditions! He wouldn't mind auditions or cast control. Handling with all the stars. And don't think for one minute that he himself wouldn't get any fame. You may not believe it but sometimes the rulers, the makers in the project cast themselves in their own productions! It doesn't usually happen a lot because of the countless work but wow! He could work behind the scenes and in them as well! He's talented enough and he knows how to multitask and balance out work with home (more so because of Riley). He breathed out again. He was making himself excited which makes up for possible disappointment which leads to extreme nervousness. Suddenly a door to a meeting room swung open and the head executive as well as his secretary (stereotypically a female) came out and called his name. Chris, the big nervous wreak that he was, shot up from his seat, raised his hand far up in the air and squealed, _squealed_ mind you, a very loud, high pitched "_Here!_" There were some laughs from the secretary but the head honcho remained quiet, an unamused facial expression dominated his face. He nodded towards Chris and turned back into the room with the secretary close behind him. Chris quickly brought his raised hand to his face in a facepalm and he dragged the hand down his face. Did he just do that? _Did I just do that? _He numbly walked into the room where the other execs were sitting around a good sized rectangular table. He instantaneously recognized a few faces. The woman in charge of advertising, the woman in charge of costuming, the man in charge of the Broadway tours, the two men in charge of the stunts and special effects. The other two he didn't recognize and he realized that there were some positions that were not there. Chris' hopes went up quickly but he pushed them down as the boss told him to sit down. Chris daintily sat down. He felt like the odd one out, the one in the movies that makes the awkward moment and with his 'Here!' he defiantly accomplished that.

"Christopher Paul Colfer." The honcho, Jayden Smith, said slowly. "You are quite an actor and singer. And you are a very accomplished writer and director."

Chris couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped his lips. "Thank you sir."

"But can you lead something as important as Broadway?" He said suddenly and so very seriously that Chris felt his throat lock up and he couldn't swallow, it just hurt so much! He looked at the other execs as they watched him carefully and he slowly sunk a bit further into the very big, but extremely comfortable, leather chairs. Jayden continued as he stood and started to walk painfully slow (and in a quite menacing way) towards Chris. "You know… Recently we fired a lot of people." He put an emphasis on 'fired' as he spoke and Chris found himself suddenly swallowing. "And then we put sectors and merged them together to fire more people!" By this time he was right beside him and became very nostalgic suddenly while he bent and glared, _glared_, at Chris. "And it's not because I love firing people… Oh no." He straightened and continued walking behind him and back around the other side back to his chair. "It's the economy. It's been shit since Bush's _first _term. But no Mr. Colfer… I do not believe you have what it takes for the position I have for you. My good friend Ryan Murphy may think so… But I dare to disagree." With that he sat back in his seat and all was quiet.

And it remained silent.

_Is that it? _Chris thought sadly as he slowly nodded and as he fought back small tears. He slowly stood, lower lip quavering as he said, "Y-yes sir. I understand… I'll… I'll see myself out." He turned and walked all the way to the door before the whole room erupted in laughter. Chris turned around, shock written all over his face and an escaped tear streaming down his cheek.

"God Chris!" Jayden said through his laughter. "Man I didn't mean to make you cry man!" He stood and quickly made his way over to Chris. He placed a hand on Chris' shoulder, his arm resting on the top of his back as he gripped Chris' shoulder and shook him in a friendly gesture. "We play that trick on everyone we hire. Don't we guys?" He asked towards his execs.

"Yeah!" The room erupted.

Cindy May Darling, the ruler of the Broadway advertising land stood and walked over to Chris, handing him a tissue from those to-go packs of Kleenex. "I am so sorry son." She spoke with a thick Southern accent. "Shit! If we knew you were going to start crying we would have never done it." She too wrapped her arm behind Chris' neck and grabbed his other shoulder and gave him the same shake. "But don't worry…" She whispered. "I was blubbering like a damn fucking fool."

Chris sniffed and wiped his eyes before softly blowing his nose. "So… What? I'm confused."

"We love you man." The man he didn't recognize said. Chris' nose twitched and he just got a good feeling that he was—"And that outfit you're wearing! Toots!" Yep. Flamboyantly gay. Chris laughed to himself on the inside. Since he is gay he has this gay radar (gay-dar) that acts out when the gay is very flamboyant.

Chris looked at the whole room, the secretary, the execs and then the two people at his side. He took a deep breath and put on his best Kurt look. "I'm sorry because of this sick joke you played on me, I don't think I want to be a part of this." He shrugged off the people's hands and crossed his arms before his chest.

The other woman he didn't recognize spoke next and quite hastily. "But honey, you shouldn't let this affect you! It was just a joke!" She had a light British accent.

Chris then smiled. "Gothca back! Of course I'll take the job!" The room cheered and the others stood to say a proper hello to Chris. "What is my job?" Chris asked.

Jayden laughed embarrassingly. "Silly me I forgot to tell you in our joke what position you were going for." Dramatic pause. "Cast management."

"Yay!" Pause. "What the hell is that?"

"It's one of our merged positions." The secretary said as she walked up. "It's auditioning, care, oversee. Practically everything."

Chris' jaw dropped. "So-so you're giving me an important job straight out?" He looked at the others and then at Jayden, expecting to be punked again.

"Yes sir." Jayden confirmed in complete seriousness. "Ryan said you were up to it and that you could do it and I took his word for it. Now don't make your former boss look bad huh?"

"Oh no sir!" Chris said, becoming extremely happy and making a mental note to thank Ryan, somehow track him down and just hug him.

"Please, call us by our first names. We're all friends here."

And so the introductions began. The secretary turned out to be Jayden's wife Amanda, the flamboyant gay to be Erin Taylor, in charge of the visual effects and sound and music while the British woman is Tracy Akana, boss in the world of singing and dancing (Chris knew that he was going to be good friends with her), she works closely with Erin in choreographing the dances and songs. He recognized Cindy May and Sadie Monroe (costuming) and Alexander (Alex) Harris, Mr. Tour Man and Michel Stevenson and Tyler Moore, stunts and special effects respectively and of course Jayden, the big boss himself. After introductions Amanda pulled him aside and started to instruct him on his job which he paid close attention to and she even handed him a book she made for him so that he can refer back to. He immediately felt bad because she must have a lot of work to do yet she was able to push out a good size book for him but he appreciated it and knew that he would be studying that thing until he knew it inside and out. She gave him a bit more information and showed him his office (his own office with his name tag already done and move in ready!) before he said goodbye to his new co-workers to pick up Riley. Somehow throughout the rest of the day he was able to contain his excitement for his new job, keep it a secret from Riley (he wanted to wait to tell Darren at the same time) and was able to wait until _after _dinner (keeping it a secret from Darren in the process for a short while) before he burst out once more like what he did with his 'Here!' incident from earlier in the day. "_I've got the job!_" Soon the three of them were jumping up and down, laughing, hugging, kissing, congratulating. They made such a loud noise that Mrs. Nansworth ran into the apartment frying pan in hand and Dina behind her hissing and ready to pounce.

"Goddamn if it's that fucking Connor Peterson again I will castrate him!" The room got quiet and the elderly woman looked around to see the apartment danger free and she calmed which made Dina calm.

Chris slowly covered Riley's ears, his slow reaction being extremely slow. "Mrs. Nansworth! The language! In front of Riley!"

The woman shrugged and her face screamed out her embarrassment and her flushed cheeks made her white hair stand out even more. Then as suddenly as she came in Darren screamed. "Chris got a job with Broadway!"

"No way!" The woman screamed dropping the pan (scaring Dina in the process) and running to the trio to join in on their celebrating. Even Dina ran over and jumped into Riley's arms and started to meow and purr loudly. Suddenly the floor above them made a loud noise.

"Quiet down there!"

They quieted down before looking at each other and continued celebrating in muted happiness.

* * *

Please review! And once again I played a trick on you with the whole Chris not getting the job thing. And the festival thing is still unresolved. Will Chris sing with Darren? Maybe. Please review or the little review goblins will come after you and bite you.


	10. Chapter 10

Summer Fair:

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" Chris cursed as he pulled Riley behind him. He could not believe he was late. Damn New York traffic accidents. He only hoped that Darren was okay. And they're not too terribly late. Chris glanced at his watch. Only ten minutes late. Chris groaned and cursed again, not caring a least bit for his daughter. Meanwhile Riley (wearing a cute pink and white sundress with white flowered shoes) was staring down at her feet making sure she doesn't trip or lose a shoe, Cinderella doll in her free hand. She looked up when her father stopped (she ran into him) and looked around them to see a whole bunch of people congregated around a stage with someone singing, someone on who she realized was Darren. "Damn it move!" Her father cursed again as he quickly picked her up and pushed throw the people. This wasn't the first time she'd seen her dad curse like this. There was that one time a few weeks back when Conner invaded, then a few years before that when a jerk was calling her father mean names (and as she later realized was calling her names too) and then when Angie died when he went over and cursed out her killers and it got to a certain point that the police had to pull him away. But out of all those times, this one was probably the calmest. Chris ran up into the backstage area and was stopped by a security guard. "What the fuck? I'm Chris Colfer I'm supposed to be back here you dumbass!" He cursed at the guard (which moved over after he got the okay from someone else). Chris sighed and placed Riley down as he started to fix himself (he wore a Kurt-like outfit, with semi-skinny jeans, a shirt, vest and a hat) quickly and grabbed a mic from a stage hand. He then pulled a stage hand away. "You're not busy are you?"

"Uh…" The stage hand, a guy whose name tag said his name was Bill, muttered. "I have to supervise."

"Good. Then you can supervise her." He pointed to Riley and this shocked the man and the girl.

"I-I can't watch over her!"

"Sure you can! Just watch her and make sure she doesn't run off. She's a good girl. She'll probably just stand or sit somewhere and watch her dad and his boyfriend perform."

At that moment Darren came rushing towards Chris. "You're late." Darren said breathlessly. He wore some grey slacks and a v-neck shirt.

"Sorry traffic. I didn't ruin anything did I?"

"Of course not. You're just late." He looked down at Riley. "Hello Riley. Daddy didn't drag across New York to get here right?"

"Darren! Chris! Get on! Now!" A stage hand yelled.

Riley nodded her head and raised her doll. "I think Cinderella got sick."

"Aw…" Darren coed. He petted the top of Cinderella's head. "This next song is for you then Cinderella." Darren looked back up at Chris. "Let me introduce you and then come out."

The same stage hand the called out to them then appeared. "Darren! Get—"

"I know I'm getting there!" Darren yelled back. Looking back at Chris he smiled and sighed. "Animal." Chris nodded understanding while Riley looked painfully confused.

Darren skipped out onto stage and yelled into the mic. "So New Yorkers! How are you enjoying the Fair so far?" After a loud scream from the audience he continued. "That's great! But now, the guy you have all been waiting for… Chris Colfer!"

Chris said one finally 'be good' to Riley before coming out and waving at the audience, their screaming being so loud that Riley covered her ears. "Hey guys! Sorry I kept you waiting. You know traffic." Some laughs and cheers. Chris looked at Darren and suddenly had a flash of an old Glee Live tour but he pushed that out. "So Darren, shall we give them what they want and sing some songs?"

"You know it." Darren replied and the music came on. It was an old Glee song from season two, the Warbler part already prerecorded.

_Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied._

Chris thanked God he remembered this song but then again… With a big Glee fan living in his house (Riley) he never forgot any of the songs.

_Here we go again  
We're sick like animals  
We play pretend  
You're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight._

Darren and Chris continued singing, automatically slipping into their personas as they sung. Riley danced backstage as the two sang. She watched the performance from the side as her father and Darren unmistakably acted as their characters. The reaction from the crowd was completely ecstatic as for most of them were old Glee fans and for them it was like attending another Glee Live concert… For free! Then finally the last line came and Darren sung it, taking Chris' hand in the process and dragging him close to him, which made Chris blush.

_Take a bite of my heart tonight…_

Riley squealed and turned to look up at Bill. "That's my daddy and his boyfriend." She said with childlike adoration and pride. Bill only nodded. He still couldn't believe he was left babysitting. The crowd cheered and once the dying came to a low enough volume Chris took the reins and introduced the next song (Darren not releasing his hand). "This next song we're gonna sing to you is from season three of Glee and all you Gleeks should recognize it as one of the many love filled duets between Blaine and Kurt." The crowd screamed again and Chris pried his hand out of Darren's, Darren shooting him a sad face. Chris shrugged playfully as the two walked off to their own corners of the stage. The music played and Darren once again sung first.

_It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of them_

Chris then sung the second half of the verse.

_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A center full of miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby_

They then came together to sing the chorus, both of them walking towards each other.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hittin' re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

Once they reached they held hands again but it was soon broken as Chris walk up the runway and sung the first half of the next verse.

_Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued_

The two sung the word 'rescued' together and then Darren took the remainder of the verse.

_I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby_

Once again the two came together for the chorus.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

All the while through the verse the two were dancing on the runway, bending to wave to their fans and give high fives. After the chorus the two stood and took hands again, walking back down the runway together as Darren sung the first two lines of the next verse and then Chris taking the last two lines.

_No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on_

For the last time the two came together for the chorus and then Chris took the last and final line of the song.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
And I keep hittin re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat_

_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_  
_I, I love you like a love song, baby_

_I love you...like a love song..._

The cheering erupted again. Especially from Riley. That was one of her favorite songs from the two. Chris looked over to his daughter to see her jumping up and down in joy and Bill rubbing the bridge of his nose. He chuckled to himself as he turned back to look out into the crowd. Darren smiled as he took Chris' hand and pulled him roughly into a kiss which shocked Chris to no end but he kissed back (the crowd lapping it up). Once the two pulled away Darren muttered under his breath "Dublin repeat Chris."

Chris rolled his eyes and smiled greatly at Darren. "This time though… I didn't fall to the floor."

Darren chuckled and spoke into the mic but what came out was more chuckling. Chris slapped his forehead and laughed at him. Darren regained himself and tried once more. At first nothing came out and Chris continued chuckling at him. Finally "So now I'm sure you're tired of hearing me sing so… Chris."

_Oh God. _Chris thought as he turned his head towards Darren and he spoke into the mic. "What Darren?"

"Sing a solo for us."

The crowd erupted into cheering once more and Chris shook his head. "I wouldn't know which song to sing."

"Ask Riley." Darren said immediately. The cheering subdued momentarily as the crowd then started to chant out the girl's name.

Riley froze. She faintly looked out towards the crowd and got a big giant slap in the face from stage fright. She looked back at Chris and Darren and saw them calling her out to the stage. Riley shook her head quickly and hugged Cinderella to her chest. Bill looked down at the girl and sighed as he bent down to be at her level. "Riley was it?" She nodded faintly. "Don't be afraid of the stage or of the people. Besides… it's just to tell Chris what song you want to hear."

Riley sighed shakily and watched as Chris stared at her. She had a small mental battle with herself. _"Go Riley! Go and help daddy!"_ Her inner self screamed at her.

"_Nu-huh! I'm not going out there!"_

"_Uh-huh you are! Daddy needs you!"_

"_No!"_

"_Yes! Don't be a baby, baby!"_

"_I'm seven!"_

"_So am I! And so was Cinderella when she went to the ball and met the Prince! Now imagine if she'd never gone!"_

"… _But—"_

"_No buts! Go now! Now!"_

Chris was starting his way over to her before she shot out like a bat out of hell and into his legs. The crowd chuckled as Chris kneeled. "I want you to sing your favorite song." She said quickly.

"Okay…" Chris said slowly. He had a lot of favorite songs. Riley whimpered and looked out to the crowd before looking back at Chris quickly. She groaned softly and whispered in his ear. _Oh._ Chris thought as she told him. He smiled and nodded. "Okay sweetheart. I'll sing it for you." Riley then turned and ran off stage, the crowd chuckling again.

Riley panted as she slid down to a sitting position off stage. _"There you go! Just as brave as Cinderella!" _Her inner self congratulated.

"_Oh shush." _

"_Hey… You tell me to shush you tell yourself to shush." _And with that Riley remained silent as Chris told Darren the song and Darren nodded before running off stage to go tell the audio person. Chris stayed on stage and signaled for a mic stand which was brought out by Bill himself before he went back to Riley.

Chris placed the mic on the stand and cleared his throat. "This song," he began, "is one of my favorites and was actually a duo lead in Glee. But since Lea left New York to go back home… All I have to say is… Ha! Take that Rachel!" He said going into his Kurt persona momentarily and of course the crowd laughed. The music soon started and the crowd erupted into cheers as the first few notes were heard. Chris started to sing, but instead of singing as Kurt, he sung as himself, knowing what impact this song has on himself and on his family and his past.

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes: and leap! _

He changed the moment Riley was born. He wasn't the same Chris Colfer when he was on Glee. He then had someone who relied on him and with that he had to mature very quickly (even though others would beg to differ saying that he was already mature enough, he disagrees with them).

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down! _

_I'm through accepting limits  
''cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost_

_Well, if that's love_  
_It comes at much too high a cost!_

He thought of his daughter as he sung the verse. Her and her Asperger's Syndrome and her limits. He will always believe in his daughter, even if he's the last one believing in her. He knows she can do great things, and she will one day. Her AS will _not_ be her limiting factor. He looked at her then and just like that he felt a tear slip. Damn has he been crying a whole lot lately. Riley too broke down and started to cry and forgetting her nervousness she ran to him and he quickly picked her up and started to sing back into the mic in one swift motion.

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down! _

Darren came out then and wrapped one arm around Chris' waist and Chris couldn't help but smile.

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!  
bring me down!  
ohh ohhh ohhhh!_

The crowd broke out into the loudest cheers the three of them have ever heard; even the people backstage were clapping and cheering. The trio just sort of stood up there, frozen in the applause and the acceptance and everything else. The adults stood smiling, proud and strong while Riley looked out into the crowd, having her own revelation. She looked out into the crowd, in her father's arms, hearing the cheers, the clapping. She knew that it wasn't just for her, and it wasn't all for Darren, and it was for mostly her dad, but there at that moment, Cinderella doll in hand, tears streaming down her face, eyesight blurry from said tears, the stage the lights, the summer New York breeze. All of that changed something in her and with a mature realization she decided that this is what she wanted to do. She wanted to perform… Just like her dad, just like Darren. Just like her family.

* * *

First song was Animal by Neon Trees, second song was Like a Love Song by Selena Gomez (which I think it's a perfect song for Blaine and Kurt, just sayin') and the last song was Defying Gravity from Wicked.

Anyways please review this semi-slightly filler chapter and wait patiently for the next one.


	11. Chapter 11

Broadway meeting:

"We need something new!"

"But what? Everything has been done and quite frankly, we really don't have any open spots left."

"For both the on street and tour versions."

"Weren't we going to take out one of the productions?"

"Yes but which one?"

"One of the older ones, obviously."

"But not the good ones… Amanda, do you have any income charts for all of the productions?"

"Not right now but I can work something out and bring it back by the next meeting."

"Good. That's great. You should get to work on it now."

"All right sir."

"Then we need to devise on what we're going to add."

"There haven't been many good musicals lately."

"Well Mr. Colfer has a writing knack. Maybe he can completely write one up."

"What? Me?"

"Yes you."

"But I-I was thinking more along the lines of maybe another Disney Broadway. I mean the Lion King has made such a big profit and it's still the most popular show even after like what? Thirty, forty years?"

"He has a point. I agree with him."

"Then what movie should have the honor then?"

"Well don't look at me."

"You brought it up, you plan something up."

"… Um… Well… A classic, obviously. One that's popular and yet easy to reconstruct. Something that will give us plenty of leeway to have our own spin to it."

"So what? Snow White? Sleeping Beauty?"

"No, they're not as popular as Cinderella."

Chris snapped to life. Hell yes. He started thinking of the future in a split second. Disney's Cinderella on Broadway, the sign would read, and people would defiantly go to see it, it's Disney! Not to mention Cinderella. _And _not to mention that Cinderella was in fact Riley's favorite princess and how great would it be if they could go and see Cinderella on Broadway for her birthday? Chris smiled widely but then it fell as Jayden spoke. "But there's already a Cinderella production that was out. Granted it wasn't Disney but—"

"And that's what will be different!" Chris interrupted. The rest of the board looked to him as he stood. No way in hell was he letting this go. "I've seen the movie for the Cinderella Broadway show and let me just say it was good but it didn't have that Disney magic appeal. I mean think about it," and this point he started to walk around, becoming too excited to stay standing still, "there are many versions of the same story everywhere ad made by different companies, hell, Disney did another version of the same story a long time ago… What was it called? 'Another Cinderella Story' or something like that?" He received some nods. "And if Disney can make two versions of the same story," here it comes, the hook in all this, "then Broadway can too." Now at _this _point Chris had stopped and placed, more like half slammed his hands on the table before Jayden and smiled at him, knowing he had won this.

Jayden started to chuckle and then it broke out into laughter as he stood and gave Chris a hug. "You are a great God damned addition to the board! God damn!" Jayden screamed with joy. Jayden looked back out towards the board as he let go of Chris. "Who else was taken in by that speech?"

All raised their hands enthusiastically. Cindy Mae slammed her fist down on the table. "God Chris! I love you! While you spoke I had an epiphany! I pictured the billboards advertising the show. The castle, the carriage, Cinderella as a maid front and center, the mice, of course the step family… I loved it!"

Sadie nodded in agreement. "And the movie offers so much leeway. We could fill in the spots for the show. The costuming would be easy because of the detail and the fact I love that movie so I can defiantly get into watching it a lot."

"The stunts would be easy too…" Michel murmured as he rubbed his chin.

His partner in crime, Tyler, also agreed. "And the magic in it offers a multitude of special effects that I could do. Hydraulic stages, screens, lasers… Ah! I'm already planning all this up!"

"And the visuals!" Erin said while he slapped his hands together. "The castle, the ball! Oh! I'm getting tingly!"

Alex laughed. "Keep it in your pants Erin."

Jayden slapped his hands together and smiled greatly. "So we agree on this?" The others obviously nodded and agreed. "Well then, all we need is a script writer." Jayden looked at Chris.

Chris felt his jaw drop. "No… No way really?" He squeaked out. Jayden only nodded. "Yes I'll do it!" The others cheered and Jayden pulled him aside.

"Now Chris… I know little Riley loves Cinderella to no end, but, keep it a secret for now. Oh and Darren too. Do you think you can do that?"

Chris breathed in. "I don't like keeping secrets from her."

"I know it's hard but… Starting a new production is hard work, and I can't deal with the press now, and neither can you taking in on how busy you are."

"Yes sir I understand. I won't tell her about it."

"Good." Jayden said as he dismissed him. "Oh but Chris?" Chris turned back around. "What did I say about calling me sir?"

"Not to call you that sir—I mean Jayden sir—I mean… Thanks Jayden." Jayden chuckled as everyone took their seats and continued their planning on the new production.

Recording studio:

Darren sighed as he took a drink of water. He's been in the studio since early morning recording this new song he wrote about… Well, about single mothers but really he was thinking of Chris. Is that bad? He didn't like it at first but he really wanted to write a song about him and Riley and well… How do you write a song about them without hinting that it's really them? Not that he was embarrassed by them. Oh hell to the no. But he didn't want to just write a song and point it to just two people, he wanted it to be usable and expand it to different types of people. So he wrote the song, thinking the mother as Chris and the son (yes a son) as Riley. Though he knows that people will be able to make the connection even with the gender changes but just the fact that it can be used to describe all sorts of single mothers (or fathers) with their kids is just all he wanted. His manager, Samantha Jones, a black haired, tall beauty with brown eyes and an over dominating personality, was really beating this song out of him for she has other matters of state to get too and no matter what he says that she could just go and do whatever, the woman treats him like a second mother.

"Alright Dare." The labeler/recorder spoke through the mic. "Let's just do it once more and then we'll get to work editing and cutting or whatever."

"Right." Darren said as he straightened as started to get ready before his phone vibrated. "Oh hold on!"

"Ugh! Darren!" Samantha hollered through the mic, pushing the recorder out, "Come on! I've got things to do!"

"And you think that I don't?" Darren asked with bite. He has to get his car he bought (finally) and then pick up Riley and then beat Chris home so then they (he and Riley) can do something nice and unexpected for Chris. The two of them have been planning it for days now and Riley right now is probably drawing picture after picture for Chris. He accepted the call and placed the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Darren!" Chris hollered through the phone.

A smile formed on Darren's lips. "Oh hey Chris. I was just thinking about you."

"Aw… I wasn't." And like that the smile fell. Chris then giggled. "Nah, I'm kidding. I was actually. You and Riley."

"Aw…" Darren mimicked. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing in particular. Here at the meeting we thought of some good ideas, mainly mines. Eep!"

Darren chuckled at Chris' excitement. "Glad to know you're happy at work. Sammy's jumping down my throat."

With that Samantha talked back in the mic. "Just hurry up or I'm taking another ten percent from your profits." She said in a joking tone.

Darren stuck his tongue out at the woman. "Stop listening in Sammy!" Samantha mimicked Darren and stuck her own tongue out at him before signaling the labeler to cut the mic.

"Well… Just make sure she knows your gay now…" Chris said.

"What? Chris!" Darren said taken back. After a scoff he said "Do I detect a little jealously?"

"No you detect a lot of jealousy." The two laughed at the old Glee lines before getting back to reality.

"Well you know you have nothing to worry about right? I love you Chris."

"I love you too Dare." Darren smiled and suddenly heard Chris cuss and then what he suspected as Chris dropping the phone. "Chris? Hey Chris are you alright?" He asked. He paused to wait. When he didn't get a reply he asked once more. Suddenly the line just went out. It just went out. "Chris? Chris?" He started to get a really bad feeling. A _really _bad feeling. "Chris! Chris! Answer me! Damn it Chris!" He stood up abruptly and Samantha went back on the mic.

"Darren? What's the matter?" She asked with concern.

Darren shook his head and stared at the phone as he pulled it away from his ear. "I d-don't know… I-I think something happened to Chris."

Chris, moments before:

"I'm so happy the meeting ended earlier." Alex said as he, Chris, Cindy Mae and Erin walked out.

"Yeah I know right?" Cindy Mae said as she wiped away at her eyes. "I haven't gotten any sleep lately."

Erin giggled. "It's the boyfriend—no scratch that—the fiancé!"

"Shut up Erin!" Cindy Mae blushed and gave him a shove.

Erin on the other hand, didn't shut up as instructed. "You really should wait till the honeymoon like other newlyweds."

"Shut up Erin!"

The group laughed. "He's kind of right Cindy..." Alex said. "Don't want to find out your pregnant walking down the aisle."

Cindy Mae shook her head and turned to Chris for help. "Please convince them that it's none of their business."

"Fine." Chris said as he looked towards the men. "It's none of your business."

Erin and Alex chuckled while Cindy Mae groaned. "Thanks for the nonexistent help Chris."

"No problem Cindy Mae." They shared a quick hug and she said goodbye to the others before making her way to her car. Chris turned to Alex and Erin. "So what are you two going to do?"

Alex shrugged. "I'm going home to work some more I guess."

Erin sighed dramatically. "Damn all this work. I'm doing the same. I'm going to be working on the concept art for the stage direction for Cinderella. Oh! I should probably call Sadie to tell her to meet up somewhere."

"She doesn't want to hang out with you Erin." Alex said almost defensively.

"Why Alexander Harris!" Chris said bring his (what Darren calls) his 'mom' voice. "How dare you speak like that to Erin?"

Alex scoffed and Erin shrugged. "He's just jealous." With that Erin bid them goodbye and went off towards his car, pulling out his cell and calling Sadie while he was at it.

The two remaining men stood quietly for a few moments before Chris looked at Alex. "My gay-dar is giving a warning beep. Should I ask you…?"Alex groaned and rolled his eyes but looked away… And was that a hint of a blush? "Alex…" Chris urged softly. Alex sighed and shifted feet nervously. "Oh my God!" Chris said bringing a hand to his mouth. "You love Erin don't you?"

Alex was thrown off by the question. "W-well… He… I-I uh… I'm… I'm not…"

"And neither was Darren." Chris said as he dropped his hand. "Look, it's hard, I know. _Trust me_. But keeping it in will just beat you up. If you want I can give you Darren's number… He went though this exactly and he—"

"No!" Alex yelled cutting Chris off. "No…" He repeated more softly. He sighed. "I just… Want to do it on my own."

Chris then understood. "He has a boyfriend doesn't he?"

Alex grumbled. "Some sort of boyfriend that isn't right for him."

"Abusive?"

"No. Just… Not his type."

"And you are?"

"What are you getting at Chris?"

"Nothing." Pause. "Are you sure you don't want help?"

"… No. Not right now anyways."

"Well… Just come to me whenever. I'll help out and so will Darren I'm sure." Pause. "I have to go now but Alex; you'd better hurry before things get too late." And with that Chris turned and left, leaving Alex with plenty to think about. As he got into his car he was thinking about Alex and Erin. Much like he and Darren, the basis of the relationship is based on a best friend tie (they have been friends for a good number of their lives since they lived in the same apartment complex as children and shared the same dreams of Broadway, though back then Erin was called JD) and then one just developed a crush and then fell in love (or in the case of he and Darren, both of them). Chris knows though, without a shadow of a doubt, that Erin might have a crush on Alex but is held back by his boyfriend. If Chris can talk to Erin and get him to talk and then convince Alex to go out and conquer so to speak that he can get Alex and Erin together. Chris shook his head. He likes them both, really he did, but Erin is too much of a gay for him... And he's gay!

Chris laughed to himself as he started the car and started to drive. On the way he thought about his own relationship with himself and Darren. It always seemed to be just two long lost best friends hanging out, having a blast, doing a show and then tours together. But all through that Chris always had a crush on Darren, ever since he first saw him and then heard of the Harry Potter the Musical and the Sequel and he actually sat down to watch them all… And then the close proximity their characters had to play. _That_, Chris had to admit, was the best part of the job. Chris sighed. Then he had to ruin it all by falling for Connor Peterson… Chris groaned at the very thought. He was glad that Connor was thrown in jail. Good riddance!

But one good thing did come out of it, his little Riley Marie Colfer. Now that he has taken care of her he could never once imagine a life without her, his little daughter. Chris smiled. And then Darren came back into his life and to his surprise Darren told him he loved him. Darren Criss in love with him! And Riley! It was like a dream come true. And it still feels like a dream. Now with his job and everything… He stopped at a light and decided to call Darren. He hasn't called him all day. He punched the number into his phone and waited for the phone to be picked up. They said hello, they joked around; a typical Chris-Darren phone call all while Chris drove home. Then Darren said he loved him and Chris replied back and then he didn't see the light change. He cursed and slammed on the brake. Where the hell did that light come from? He was on a freaking back road that had any lights on it! And to make it worse, he dropped his cell. He cursed again and rummaged around the bottom of his car for the cell phone. He looked up periodically to make sure the light didn't change. It hadn't yet so he continued looking for his phone.

"This is why people shouldn't talk on their phone and drive Chris." He scolded himself before finally finding his phone. "Ha! What now!" He said as he looked up and saw a car swerving in front of him and heading straight for him. Chris gasped and froze but his hand opened up and the phone dropped again. Time slowed and Chris could see the incoming accident as if he were standing outside and was watching it. The swerving car possibly filled with drunken teens or adults using the hardly used back roads because the cops are never on it. Chris released a breath he didn't know he was holding just as the car started to impact with his own car. Chris felt his eyes shut and an image of Angela appeared in his head and then the image of Angela in her casket. Chris snapped his eyes open and then saw airbag deploy but afterwards, everything went black.

* * *

Damn! Why do I keep doing bad things to Chris? First Conner, then Angela's death, then Conner again! Then there was the job scare (and the interview where they came out if you want to include that) and now this! Ugh! Stop it girl stop it! Well… Seeing as there's nothing I can do now that I've written it…

Stay tuned and review! If you don't review, bad things will happen! Well… More bad things...


	12. Chapter 12

Hospital:

Riley poked at the magazines on the table as Darren paced in the waiting room of the emergency room. Surprisingly they were the only ones in there. Riley sighed and sat back deeply in her chair, raising her Cinderella doll up to talk to it. "Cinderella? Do you think daddy will be alright?" The doll didn't reply. "Well… We can only hope can't we?" No response. "… I hope he doesn't die. Angie wouldn't like it."

Darren sighed and sat next to Riley. "Riley… I don't think mentioning Angela right now is going to help."

"Oh… Sorry Dare…" Riley replied sadly. Moments passed before she spoke again. "But she will help daddy won't she? She would help daddy stay alive?"

Darren ran a shaky hand through his messy hair. "I hope she does kiddo. I would think Angela wouldn't want Chris to die for the exact same reason she did."

Riley shook her head. "No she wouldn't. If Angie were here right now she'd be yelling at daddy using the bad words."

Even in this bad time Darren couldn't help but crack a small smile. "She wouldn't care if you're right there?"

Riley shrugged, smiling a bit after seeing his smile. "I'm sure she wouldn't use the really bad words but she would keep on yelling at him." Her face lit up suddenly. "Oh! Like the one time he forgot he was cooking something and the house nearly burned down! She came with the firefighters and while they were saving our house she was yelling at daddy, hitting him and pulling him around at the yard, showing him the house and being all mad." Riley giggled. "Then she would turn to me and tell me very sweetly stuff like 'Your daddy's an idiot' before turning to yell at him again."

Darren shook his head and chuckled softly. "I would have loved to meet her."

Riley nodded. "She would have loved to meet you too! But then she would yell at you for something and you'd get all scared before she would give you a big hug! She loved messing around with people."

"Kind of like Chris loves messing with me."

"Uh-huh. Sometimes they would have contests to see who can make the other person snap first. It was funny and sometimes I joined in! To help of course but they never knew who I would help!" She grinned at Darren and Darren only nodded.

"Yeah… Your dad and I used to have contests too…" He always remembered the many contests they had during the tours; who can make who lose their cool first or stupid little things like eye starring contests or nerd-offs. Darren sighed. He couldn't lose Chris. Not after he just got him. They've only been together for under three months he can't lose him now. His worry came back as he stood once more to pace. He already had a hard time calling his family about his accident and that was when he was a broken down crying mess who didn't even understand himself. Then once he had calmed down a bit he called his own family to tell them the news in which he once again broke down into a giant mess. Then he had to get Riley and he tried to act calm when he told her the news of his accident and he broke down _again _but not as bad as the last two times. He couldn't seem like an unstable wreak before Riley. Surprisingly though, Riley took the news rather well. She grabbed her things calmly and walked out of the daycare doors with a straight face, no tears, no screaming, just a calm disposition with the exceptions of the big breaths she did to calm herself down. He saw Chris in her once more at those moments. He was strong and always did his best to remain calm in bad situations. They got to the hospital and were sent to the waiting room where they were introduced to a nurse (Ms. Freda) that worked with the doctor (Dr. Waldron) Chris received. They have been waiting for news for about half an hour now and Darren was losing his patience as well as his wits. It was a car accident alright but not a major one, the car that hit him didn't even hit him head-on and the airbag deployed correctly but with the passing minutes he thought that maybe the accident was worse than he had originally hoped. Right now what he wanted was a beer but with Riley he couldn't so instead he went towards the soda machine in the waiting room, downing three cans already while Riley was okay with just the one. Darren rubbed his hands over his face and was about to get another soda and maybe some crackers before the doctor came into the waiting room. Darren immediately changed direction and went towards the doctor. "Is he alright? Is there anything bad? He's going to make it right?" He spoke quickly, his heart pounding in his chest so loudly he wouldn't doubt if the doctor before him heard it.

The doctor pushed back the glasses on the bridge of his nose and watched as Riley slowly came up to the two of them and went to stand behind Darren. "He's stable now and resting. He just had a concussion though whether it's a minor one or a major one we can't tell for now. He smacked his head on the window really hard and he has some major bruises and bumps but I don't see him as suffering from it."

"Oh thank God." Darren breathed out. Riley smiled softly. Her daddy was alright. "Can we see him?"

"Not right now if you don't mind. If you can wait for let's say…" The doctor looked at the wall clock and then back to them. "Thirty minutes to an hour for his sedative to wear off you can go and see him. But he still might be a bit woozy from it…"

"It would be fine I'm sure."

"Okay then. I'll have Ms. Freda get you when the sedative wears off and he wakes."

"Thank you doctor." Dr. Waldron nodded and left the waiting room. Darren sighed and smiled as he turned and knelt to look at Riley. "Chris is alright Riley. He's okay…"

Riley's smile fell slowly as she watched Darren's eyes slowly become filled with tears. She then smiled once more as she wrapped her arms around Darren's neck. "It's okay Dare… It's okay to cry." Darren broke down and hugged the girl back; crying heavily as he unconsciously gave her small kisses on her head. Riley started to cry too as she placed her face into his shoulder.

Many phone calls later and hour had passed and Ms. Freda led the two back into the room Chris was in. Darren sat in the chair and lifted Riley onto his lap as he reached out to hold his hand. Chris breathed in deeply and opened his eyes slowly, yawning as he did so. He looked over to the two and smiled. "Angie says hi… After she yelled at me."

Riley giggled and nearly fell over while reaching over to give him a hug. Chris chuckled and Darren shook his head. "When will you ever stop making jokes?" With that Darren kissed Chris on his forehead.

Chris' hand tightened in Darren's. "Well… Besides the accident today was great. The board listened to my idea and I'm going to write the script for a new production and the songs."

Darren chuckled and shook his head. "Well congratulations." The men laughed but were interrupted when Mrs. Nansworth came in.

"You're congratulating him for getting into a car accident! God if you keep rewarding the bad soon Chris will become a druggie slob in an alleyway in New York talking to purple giraffes in top coats."

"Mrs. Nansworth!" Riley said as she went over to help her in.

"Hello Riley!" Mrs. Nansworth said as Riley took her hand and pulled her to Chris' bed.

Chris shook his head. "He wasn't congratulating me for that… It was for the job I got from the board."

Mrs. Nansworth nodded slowly and stood on the other side of Chris. "Oh… Well good for you. How are you feeling?"

Chris grinned. "I'm feeling great! Though my head hurts… And I'm tired… And I can't stop thinking about work…"

Darren chuckled. "He's in a good mood so I'm taking that as a good sign."

Mrs. Nansworth shook her head. "It's the drugs I wouldn't take that as a good sign. In fact… My father's uncle's brother was dying of cancer and no one knew because he was always in a good mood. It turned out he received cancer from smoking weed and that weed is what put him in a good mood. So no… This isn't a good sign."

Chris groaned. "I'm not going to be doing drugs and thus I am not going to be talking purple giraffes Mrs. Nansworth… Where the heck did you think that up in the first place?"

"My father's uncle's brother always said he was speaking with purple giraffes…"

"And that wasn't a dead giveaway for him doing drugs?" Darren asked.

"It was when he died." The silence that followed was quickly broken by laughter as the men and Mrs. Nansworth laughed hysterically while poor Riley didn't get it.

Chris held onto his side. "Ow! Laughing hurts!" The room quickly became serious.

Riley breathed in but then interrupted her own breathing in when she exhaled. Then her eyes widened and she started to laugh. "Now I get it! Dead giveaway when he died!" The adults looked at each other and laughed again.

"Wow that was a Brittany moment." Chris said.

Darren scoffed. "Please… Brittany would never get it. That was a Riley moment." The room started to laugh again.

Few days later:

Darren and Riley walked to Chris' new room with happiness as today was the day Chris was going to go home with them. And Darren learned a few things. Apparently Chris' concussion was minor all thanks to the fact that it wasn't a head on collision and the airbag obviously but also the fact that the people who were driving the car weren't actually drunk! The driver was actually a woman who was in an abusive relationship with her husband and her husband, who had just recently got _out_ of jail for punching an officer when he received yet another DUI, was hitting her which caused her to swerve on the road and when she saw that she was about to hit she actually slammed on the brake causing the car's speed to lessen dramatically and she turned out okay, minus the whiplash and the new bruises from her husband while he on the other hand wasn't wearing his seatbelt because he released it to hit her flew out of the windshield and sustained major injuries but didn't die. But then, not wanting to be sent back to jail, he killed himself in the hospital through an overdose. And she agreed to pay for the medical bills for Chris and the fines and thus wouldn't have to jail so…

The accident was just what it is, an accident. He also learned some stuff for the house life when living with Riley, there was a _lot _of things to do. And he even didn't keep time so he saw her break down again and he had to figure out a way to calm her down. He eventually called Leo at the daycare to ask Gina what to do and told him to tell Darren that all he needed to do was to hold her and cool her down because her temperature always rises when breaks down. Wash her down with a cool wet cloth, give her cold water to drink and figure out an explanation on why you didn't keep her schedule and hope she buys it. Thankfully, she did. He also found that she loved to give people a hard time.

There was this one time that he was going to give her a bath and he got down to undressing her and then she slipped out of his hands and ran out to Mrs. Nansworth… Darren had to give her a bath there because she refused to leave. He never did this with Chris. In the end he just decided that she was two complete different people when she was with her dad and alone with Darren. But then one night when he was putting her to bed (the one night she actually was complying with him) she snuggled against her pillow and brought her stuffed Simba to her chest and said 'Good night daddy.' Darren thought he had heard wrong and asked her what she said in which she smiled and said 'Good night daddy Darren.' She went off to sleep after he told her good night and he went out of the room, heart soaring though the roof at extreme happiness. But for now, the two were on their way to Chris' new room (he was moved to a regular room on his second day in the hospital) and was just about to knock on the door when Ms. Freda came out and directed them away. "The doctor is running a small test on Chris. His blood work came back and something was off."

"What was off?" Darren asked, heart pounding.

"His sugar levels were extremely low. They're checking to see if it's critical or if he's alright to go."

"Oh…" Darren said. The nurse then lead them to a small area to wait in and then she left, saying that she would be back in a moment.

"Will daddy come back home with us?" Riley asked.

"Yeah… I hope."

They took their seats and then immediately Ms. Freda and another came with another female doctor. Darren was about to stand but she told him to remain sitting. Darren's heart was pounding faster. What if something happened to Chris? And on the last day too? Ms. Freda then introduced the doctor. "This is Dr. Shelton. She works with the children with special needs."

Darren's interest peaked but along with his anger. He really hated thinking as Riley as a child with special needs. Dr. Shelton spoke directly at him, not even noticing Riley. "I have been working specifically with a certain disability called Asperger's." Darren's interest grew again and his anger slowly was starting to disappear though his annoyance sure grew with the doctor. "I went to California a few months back to this hospital, I can't even remember the name anymore, and a new medication for Asperger's was created." She then looked at Riley and then back at Darren. "It's supposed to make the symptoms of AS to be controlled or otherwise eliminated. I read her files and I see that her AS is a minor case and I would love to see how these pills affect her. The problem is… The pills themselves haven't really been tested."

"You've had them for months and you haven't tested them?"

"They have been tested I can assure you, but not on humans." Darren stared up at her. "I can also assure them that they are safe for her."

"That's not what I'm thinking." Darren stood. "Shouldn't you be going over this with Chris? I mean, he is her father. I'm just the boyfriend."

"We already did." Ms. Freda intervened. "He wanted nothing to do with them."

Darren looked at them. "Then why bring it to me?"

"We were hoping you can convince him." Dr. Shelton spoke. "I believe I can control her symptoms, or even cure her of them."

"She's a minor case; she doesn't even have symptoms that much."

Dr. Shelton scoffed. "Exactly what Mr. Colfer said." She rolled her eyes. "Listen to me, she's a smart girl, I'm sure, but do you really think she'll go very far with her AS? Now I understand that's it's minor and that she's never taken any medication at all for but I know for a fact that as they get older it gets worse. And for Riley who hasn't even take any medication at all it will get worse in the strongest possible way. It will get to a point where people start confusing her with a mentally retarded person with ADHD and the brain function of a two year old." Darren' fist clenched. "Now I have reason to believe that if we put her on the pills now and she takes them regularly, which will be easy for her because her tick is keeping things on a schedule, she will never have the problem. Granted she will be stuck taking pill all her life but she wouldn't have to worry about breaking down in a business meeting or doing whatever the hell she wants to do. So if you really are concerned for your boyfriend's daughter I would have to implore you to convince him to get the pills for her."

Darren glared at her. He glared at her for a long while, she merely staring him down, Ms. Freda looking between the two with a worried expression and Riley sitting in the chair with a confused expression on her face as she too looked between Dr. Shelton and Darren. "Damn are you cold hard bitch."

Dr. Shelton smiled for the first time and handed him a pamphlet with the pills' information. "Thank you for your cooperation." With that she turned and left.

Darren exhaled loudly and Ms. Freda sighed shakily. "That woman always scares the shit out of me." Ms. Freda then looked at Darren. "Well… I uh, will come back soon with the doctor's results and then you can go in and see Chris." Darren only sat down in response.

Riley looked at the pamphlet and then up at Riley. Though she didn't understand every word spoken she did understand that the pills the pamphlet was talking about would help her and her Asperger's. She didn't want to ask Darren straight out, he looked really mad and frustrated, but she did want to know about the pills. "Darren?"

Darren looked at Riley and smiled softly at her. "We're going to just wait here a bit and make sure your dad's alright and then we'll go home with him okay?"

Riley nodded and looked down at his hands which had tightened and started to crumple up the pamphlet. Wither it was intentional or not the paper was starting to crackle. Riley sighed and looked straight ahead. Within the hour or so they were sitting there people came and left in the waiting room and Riley even played with another child with dolls for a while before she and Darren were called up to Chris' room. When they came in Chris was sitting in one of those sofa chairs in the room working on the 'Disney's Cinderella on Broadway' (that's what he called it) script on his laptop (which Darren brought to him after some argument). Riley ran to him upon seeing him, calling out to her father. "Hey baby… Oh I miss being home with you!"

"So do I daddy!" Riley said as she hugged her father.

Chris stood with Riley in his arms and spoke towards Darren. "Could you believe it? It was a diabetes scare." He was starting to smile and walk towards him but he stopped and his smile fell when he saw Darren. "What's wrong?" Darren sighed and showed Chris the well crumpled up pamphlet. "Oh… So they went to you too…"

"Yeah. The doctor was a real pain in the butt."

"I'm sure she means well." Chris said. He then smiled and looked back up at Darren. "I'm actually flattered that they went to you to talk about this. It means they think of you as a guardian for Riley."

"They came to me to convince you to give them to Riley."

"Well…" Chris drawled out as he turned and started his way towards the window.

"You can't be actually considering it could you?"

"Well the more I thought about it the more I wondered if not putting her on it was a good idea. I mean… It does get worse Darren."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean we have to condemn her to taking pills the rest of her life." Darren said as he went towards Chris. "We'll learn to live with it. She doesn't need them."

Chris turned and place Riley down. "We could at least try them Darren. Who knows? Maybe they can help her a lot."

"Help her?" Darren nearly yelled, shock in his voice. "You can't be serious. She's fine! She doesn't even have symptoms most of—"

"Her symptoms is not the reason why I would put her on them Darren!" Chris yelled at him, shutting Darren up immediately as Riley backed up towards a corner. "For God's sake! The reason I would put her on them is to have a chance for a great job when she's older! I'm planning ahead! Do you really think anyone would hire her to work if they knew she had Asperger's? T-think about it Darren! The medical insurance would be high no matter if she's as healthy as a horse, s-she would be useless when having an episode and when she has episodes she would jeopardize the calmness of the workspace. I want her to be able to support herself when she's older Darren because quite frankly I'm not going to be there forever, you won't be there forever, my parents won't be, God knows my sister can hardly take care of herself, and I don't even know if the guy she marries will provide for well! I want her to be able to self-reliant. And what do you know really? Do you think that spending a few months with us will suddenly make you an expert because you're wrong! I'm not even an expert and I've been with her for her whole life! And quite frankly you are not her father, I am, and I have all of the say in my daughter's life and health until pronounced otherwise!" Chris panted as he stared at Darren. Darren stood quietly, looking back into Chris eyes before Chris turned away and cursed. "God! I'm sorry for that… I-I didn't mean the last part… Y-you're—you would make a great dad for her. I'm sorry…"

Darren walked up to Chris and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Hey… Chris, it's alright. I-I know that you're just thinking about Riley and… I'm sorry too. You are right. I don't know anything and you do have all the say and I shouldn't try to just take control."

"No I don't have all the say." Chris said as he turned around, Darren's hands falling to his waist. "You should be able to say what you think and what your opinions are and I'm not letting you do that."

Darren smiled softly but shook his head. "No. No Chris I shouldn't do that. We've only been dating for really two and a half months. I shouldn't be allowed to have _any _influence in decisions for her." Chris smiled softly at him. "And really… I shouldn't have that influence in the decision making _until _I marry you."

Chris chuckled. "I'd say that would be alright. But can you handle the wait?"

Darren smiled at him before kissing him softly. "For you? Definitely." Their lips met again and Chris raised a hand to Darren's face as Darren pulled him in closer and deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue into Chris' mouth.

Riley grinned as she watched them kiss. She slowly snuck towards them and tugged on their shirts. They broke apart and looked down at her. It was now or never. "I wouldn't mind the pills... As long as daddy Chris and daddy Darren don't fight again."

Darren blushed and grinned down at Riley before taking her in his arms. Chris chuckled. "Daddy Darren? When did you start calling him daddy?"

"When she was being a pain at home." Darren replied.

Chris looked at Riley with a raised brow. "Riley! We're you being a hassle for Darren?"

Riley giggled and smiled cheekily at him. "Only one or two times."

"Liar." Darren said. "It was like at least three times every day." Riley giggled again and Chris shook his head.

"We'll think of your punishment on the way home. But for now I need to pack up my laptop and the few things I have and then I have to track down Dr. Shelton." Darren watched him as he put his laptop in its case and grab a bag that he just noticed was next to the chair. Chris looked at Darren and sighed. "The very least I can do is have her try them."

Darren nodded. "And I will behind you and Riley one-hundred percent Chris, in everything you do or decide."

Chris smiled and quickly went over to him to give him a quick kiss. "Could I ask for a better and caring boyfriend?"

"No. I'm the best thing you'll ever have." Chris giggled and the three walked out of the room and went in search of Dr. Shelton.

* * *

Well that's the end of chapter 12. I realized that on my last guess for how many chapters I would write was wrong. Now I say that I have two chapters left (which includes the epilogue) so that means that soon this will be over…

But in the plus side… I have an idea for a spin-off that is all about Riley if you guys decide that you would want to read it so… I would just ask that you wait to give me your answer when the last chapter does come so then that way I can keep count easily (I would need at least ten yeses).

On another side note I'm going to say that no, there is no actual cure or medication for Asperger's Syndrome. AS is defined as incurable and uncontrollable. Though I do hope that something will come up as the advancements in technology and medicine continue. I only included said pill for Riley in hopes that something will come up (for my cousin and for those who have AS or have family members/friends with AS) and to add a bit more... Happiness and hope I guess to the authentic Colfer family I created. I don't know. In my head I see this as real events I'm writing about and I'm just like "They need more happiness and hope!" So… Here you are!

Either way please review, keep the world spinning and gay pride up and growing. Rainbow flags and puppies everywhere and I need to stop staying up at two o'clock in the morning drinking cokes and eating random snacks from my kitchen. Whatever. Please review and good night!


	13. Chapter 13

Two years later, Rainbow Park auditorium:

The Rainbow Park auditorium was a very small one, recently added on in the past year for more artistic and recreational use. The auditorium itself only fits a max of two-hundred and fifty people so when every seat was already filled and more adults and parents were coming through the door, no one would ever doubt the reaction from the owners. "Wow…" Leo gasped out as he also signed for Gina. "Look at this turnout!"

"_It is quite an amazing sight Leo." _Gina signed.

"I would have never thought a talent show of all things would be so big." Leo remarked. "I wonder where Farah is with those extra chairs."

"_She'll be here. Remember that I sent Hans with her."_

"Yeah. He'll kick her into working." Leo chuckled out. He then spotted Chris and Darren and quickly called to them. "Guys! Hey!"

The men came over to them. "Hey Leo, Gina." Darren said when he arrived.

"_Hello newlyweds." _Gina grinned at them.

Chris tilted his head and Leo laughed. "She said hello newlyweds."

"Oh!" Chris remarked as he started to blush painfully red. "Yeah."

"_Let me see the rings!"_

"She wants to see the rings." Leo translated.

Chris giggled while Darren grinned as they held out their left hands. Gina gasped softly at the rings. _"How precious." _Their rings were two identical, fourteen carat white gold, two lane rings. In each lane there were three gems. In one lane the gems were citrines which were a brown-golden color, almost like the color of Darren's eyes, while in the other lane the gems were aquamarine which were blue-grey, much like Chris' eyes.

"She loves them." Leo said as the woman started to sign quickly, showing her excitement. "She's says they're beautiful, wonderful, the gems matches your eyes she realizes—oh they do!" He stops himself to laugh at his slowness. "And she's very happy for you." Leo exhaled as Chris and Darren retracted their hands and laughed. But Gina wasn't done yet.

"_How was the ceremony?"_

"How was the wedding?" Leo asked them.

Chris smiled, his blush gone now that he wasn't feeling embarrassed. "Oh it was amazing! We all, meaning his family, my family and our friends, went to this beautiful hotel in Puerto Rico, El Conquistador, oh my God Gina it was so huge and big!"

"And expensive." Darren intervened with a chuckle. "But it was worth it because we got married on their private island, which we took a _yacht_ to so that was cool. We exchanged vows right on the beach in this pavilion and the greatest thing of all that because Puerto Rico's a commonwealth, it's legal in the US as long as gay marriages are acceptable!"

"That was his biggest fear." Chris said as he rolled his eyes. "I told him it was going to be alright, not to mention we flew the minister in to so it was a New Yorker minister marrying us but no… He was still freaking."

Leo all the while was signing this while Gina watched his hands, nodding and smiling as she read the signs. Once Leo was done she signed looking at them. _"Tell me boys; I heard that you had an issue with the surnames?"_

"The surname issue? What's that about?"

Chris and Darren looked at each other and smiled. "Well it was really funny actually. It was on the night just before we left for Puerto Rico."

Flashback:

"Come on, Christopher Paul _Criss_."

"No Darren Everett _Colfer_."

"This isn't going anywhere." Darren said finally as he tried to end this 'discussion'.

"Yes it isn't. But I seriously have to stress this Darren; I'm not changing my last name."

"Why not?" Of course Darren knew why… The hilarity of Chris' name afterwards.

"Chris Criss? Seriously?"

"I think it's funny."

"No. Why don't you change your last name since you desperately want this?"

"No… My name is my money maker."

Chris froze to laugh. Did he really just say…? "Darren… Seriously?"

"Yes!" Darren chuckled out knowing that yes… He had just said 'money maker'.

"This is insane. We've been at this for hours."

"I know! It's ruling out life!"

Riley was just watching over the sofa as he dad and her dad-to-be set the table for dinner. She sighed and rolled her eyes as the two continued on. All the conversation was doing is putting a kink in their relationship and going round in circles. Suddenly, just like when the clock stuck midnight and Cinderella realized it was late, Riley realized that there was a solution. She climbed over the sofa and ran over to the men and intercepted their path as they walked towards the kitchen. "I have a solution!" She yelled out. The men just looked at each other and back at the girl in silent inquisition. She remained silent for a short while, just to raise the drama of the situation. "If you two don't want to change your last names…" Pause for even more effect. "... Then I'll just have mines changed." The men blinked at her and she sighed heavily. All their arguing made them dumb. "Instead of being Riley Marie Colfer I will change my name and become Riley Marie _Colfer-Criss_…" She made her right hand do a slow circular motion as she stared up at them.

Suddenly the light bulb went on for the both of them. "Oh…! That'll work." Riley giggled and jumped up and down for her new name.

End:

"She's just a smart girl." Darren stated as he smiled greatly. "I would have never thought of that."

"Neither have I." Chris agreed.

Leo laughed. "It's amazing how a girl with AS is smarter than two fully grown men." Chris and Darren glared at him.

Gina giggled. _"I bet Riley was ecstatic to be the flower girl."_

"Riley enjoyed the wedding?" Leo asked them.

"Oh yes." Darren said. "She had a blast being flower girl and walking down the aisle throwing flowers everywhere singing the Glee version of Marry You."

Leo laughed as he was signing this and Gina laughed moments later. _"She's just a sweetheart." _

Chris grinned. "Why thanks Gina. And you too Leo because, I just know."

Leo scoffed. "Yeah… Congratulations on the marriage and the added on vacation."

Chris chuckled. "So speaking of which… Where is Riley?"

Darren nodded. "Yeah I haven't seen her."

"She's in the back waiting for you two."

"Great." The two said as they soon dismissed themselves to go find Riley.

Gina sighed as she watched the two start to hold hands almost immediately as they started to walk away. _"The whole family is adorable."_

Leo sighed and signed to her. "Yes I know you love gay families." Gina slapped him in the arm and he mockingly said 'ow'. At that moment Farah and Hans arrived with the extra chairs. "Hurry up slowpokes! Put those chairs somewhere and try to get these people seated! Move it!"

Farah groaned. "My God I hate doing physical work!"

Hans rolled his eyes. "Move along Lazy Farah."

"Stop calling me that jerk!"

Leo shook his head and took Gina's hand as they did some last minute adjustments. Meanwhile Chris and Darren found Riley backstage. "Daddies!" She yelled out as she ran to them. They both knelt and Riley jumped awkwardly into their arms and wrapped each arm around the both of them. "I thought you were going to be late!"

"Nonsense. Why would we be late?" Darren asked. "Besides, I have to perform with you while Chris just sort of stands off somewhere."

"Hey." Chris said in mock hurt. "I wrote the song she's going to be singing. I did something."

"Whatever makes you sleep at night." Darren joked. Riley giggled and Chris pouted at him.

About ten minutes later the talent show was beginning. Leo went on stage and started the show, giving information about Rainbow Park, talking about the kids, both the able body and disabled before bringing out the first performers. Mostly every child in the daycare went into the talent show, most sung songs, some danced, and others played instruments or acted out plays with other children in groups (parents helping). But Leo had to admit that as every child performed to their ultimate best (some didn't at all because of nasty stage fright or because pre-show breakdowns that restrained them from continuing) and all did very good jobs, he was waiting for Riley. He saved the best for last quite honestly and yes, he was very sided with her and even though it was a talent show, none of the kids would be winning anything from the daycare but there was something in store for Riley that would defiantly begin her life in the fast lane. It was finally time to introduce her and Leo went out to stage to introduce her. "Now the very last performer is our very own Riley Colfer-Criss. And to help her out is her new dad Darren Criss playing piano while she sings a song her other dad Chris Colfer wrote. Take it away you two."

The audience clapped as Riley and Darren walked out into stage and Leo walked off. The two gave a quick bow and Darren made his way to the piano and prepared himself and then nodded towards Riley when he was ready. She nodded back at him and looked off stage to Chris for a moment. Chris gave her a thumbs up and smiled at her. She smiled back and the music started with a nice soft tune and then started to sing.

_The night comes, the wind blows,_

_And all is quiet._

_I stand alone, darkness calls._

_In this abyss can no one save me?_

She paused for a second or two before continuing.

_Hello song of night,_

_Hello times of fright,_

_Hello to discovery,_

_Hello to opportunity,_

_I see, the light at the end,_

_And with it salvation for me._

She thought while she was singing about what this song stands for, represents. It represents Angela, her dad, even Darren and especially herself. It was to represent all of those people who never seemed to have a chance in life but then came that one moment when everything changed and the light of their destiny shone upon them.

_For the birds soar when my spirit flies,_

_The foxes dance when I sing,_

_I feel the warm embrace of you,_

_I feel the earth surrender,_

_For when Moonlight Shines, _

_The world changes,_

_And I'm not alone no more._

The piano break came and thought about Angela and this song in the fact that she had it all, she had a modeling career she nearly threw away for pregnancy, for her good friend Chris, for Riley, she remained a mother and was happy and when she died she left the earth doing the thing she loved, being herself, being a mother and a friend… As her destiny was always to be and thus the tempo of the music increased and so did the volume of Riley's voice as she started to move around the stage.

_I feel your arms around me,_

_They are my castle, they are my walls._

_I feel your heart beating,_

_It is my shield…_

_Please, please don't let it die._

She next thought of her dad. He was bullied in high school, she knows though Chris thinks otherwise, but he showed them all when he became famous and beloved by all. He showed them all, including Connor when he thought he could come back into his life. He is stronger than him, stronger than the bullies. And that was always his destiny.

_Abandon all the fear,_

_Abandon all the lies,_

_They only hold you down,_

_From what you really want, so_

_Spread your wings and learn to fly!_

_It's all you owe to yourself…_

Next she thought about Darren, her new father. All his life he was raised to love all and when he met Chris and fell in love instantly he was scared. He had thought himself as straight all that time and when the show finally ended and Chris nearly disappeared from the world he realized that not only was he lying to Chris about his feeling and the world he was lying to himself. When the reunion came he vowed to make it up, to finally tell him. And he did. And doing so he made himself a family, complete with their own daughter. With that he followed his destiny and heart and not his thoughts and mind.

_For the birds soar when my spirit flies,_

_The foxes dance when I sing,_

_I feel the warm embrace of you,_

_I feel the earth surrender,_

_For when Moonlight Shines, _

_The world changes,_

_And I'm not alone no more…_

_I stand beside you prepared,_

_I'm not leaving, I'm not scared,_

_Together we can live,_

_People say we won't make it,_

_Don't listen to 'em,_

_They don't what they're sayin'…_

'_Cause when Moonlight Shines,_

_We'll have our light!_

Finally she thought of herself as she danced on stage, acting out to the song, Darren playing piano in the background, Chris watching off stage with a smile and pride for his daughter. She thought of her life so far in her nine years. It was always good. It was perfect even despite her Asperger's Syndrome. Even Dr. Shelton was beginning to be nice to them. With her pills she finally feels in control of her own life as well and she's starting off her dreams of performing right here on this stage. She fought through all the hard times and the pain and the sadness and enjoyed the moments of peace, happiness and love. And with all of that, she made her own destiny, far different from what everyone else thought of.

_And we'll see the world differently,_

_As it was meant to be…_

_We'll go to where Moonlight Shines,_

_Just as bright as the sun,_

_And were happiness runs,_

_And where we'll be together…_

_Moonlight Shines…_

'_Cause the birds soar when my spirit flies,_

_The foxes dance when I sing,_

_I feel the warm embrace of you,_

_I feel the earth surrender,_

_For when Moonlight Shines, _

_The world changes,_

_And I'm not alone no more._

_Moonlight Shines… (x2)_

Oh and she nearly forgot poor Mrs. Nansworth who died only months after Chris was released from the hospital from old age. Thankfully she died in her sleep, a peaceful and painless way to go. They were all saddened and when her family came to move out her things they were kind enough to leave her Dina as a reminder of the great friend Mrs. Nansworth was. She also made her own destiny too. She was raised by raciest, demeaning people and refused to follow their example and became a gay rights activists and friend to all who deserved it. This song was for her as well. And thinking of her neighbor's death the tempo of the music once again slowed down and with it came the ending of the song with only one last verse left which she sung once more in a soft and slow pace as she took her mark center stage, front and center, right where she would always belong.

_The night comes, the wind blows,_

_And all is quiet._

_I stand alone, darkness calls,_

_But I don't fear, I know you're here,_

_And the Moonlight Shines…_

_Moonlight Shines for me…_

The last keys of the piano were hit and the audience gave her a standing ovation and all at once Darren and Chris ran to her and gave her a big hug. She was happy and excited, but they were even more so. She rolled her eyes and the over excited-ness of her dads. Then Leo came on stage with Gina, they were also super excited. Riley started to feel confused. It was just a talent show performance. "Give it up for Riley!" Leo spoke into the mic before clapping (with the mic in his hands obviously) towards Riley. Soon the audience started to dissipate thinking all was over but Leo spoke up again. "Please, stay seated for a moment longer." Most sat, some stayed standing (rudely) and others left. "Now I want to thank you, first of all, for coming out and supporting us, supporting the kids. Now this talent show was just a fun little thing to do for the kids but it is more important to them than anything else. But this show has a secret." With that he paused as the crowd softly murmured. By now some of those who were standing decided to sit down. "This talent show played a double purpose for this girl right here." He placed a hand on her shoulder and gave her a quick shake as he looked down and smiled at her. She too looked up at him, confusion written all over her face. "This talent show, Riley," he started, speaking straight to her but still into the mic so that all can hear, "was actually your very first audition into the new Broadway production of Disney's Cinderella." The crowd started clapping and cheering while Riley's jaw dropped. She felt tears stinging into her eyes as she turned to Chris and saw that he was crying and smiling greatly at her. Leo looked out into the crowd. "Chris, her father, is the casting director for all the performances, but the board approves the actress. So… Mr. Smith have we come to a stand?"

A light went over and went onto Jayden who was sitting in the back row, the rest of the board sitting on either side of him in that same row. "Well…" He said, pulling out a microphone that Leo handed to him as his 'last minute adjustment'. "I think we have our Young Cinderella."

The crowd burst into another standing ovation and Riley just let out a big scream of happiness and she turned and death hugged Chris, Darren, Leo and Gina. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! You are the best dads ever! The best caretakers ever!" She grabbed the mic from Leo (in which he just laughed) and spoke towards Jayden. "Thank you Mr. Smith and the board! Thank you!"

Jayden laughed and spoke into the mic. "Please now, call me Jayden."

Riley screamed and handed the mic back before pulling her dads into another death hug in which they happily gave back. "Good job baby. You did it!" Darren congratulated.

"I could have never done it without the two of you! You are the best!" Riley said as she started to break down and cry.

"Aw Riley honey…" Chris crooned as the three continued hugging.

Within the week Riley went to Broadway, not to watch from the stands, but to act in it as she went with her father to her very first rehearsal ever.

* * *

The end of chapter 13. Sadly there's one more left (the epilogue) and then it's all over! Unless I decide to do that spinoff. Anyways, please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Colfer-Criss Apartment:

"How's the house hunt Dare?" Chris called from the sofa as he waited for the news.

"Doing good. So far I've found some pretty amazing houses. No more apartments can you believe it?"

"And no more annoying new neighbor." Their new neighbor, some guy they don't even bother to remember his name, being a complete homophobe and making their life here a hell. Sure they have complained, constantly. But the owner of the complex can't say anything because technically he's not breaking any rules besides disturbing neighbors and even that happens all around the complex. Hence in point no eviction. Either way the newly formed family are going moving out, not because of the homophobe, they're not giving him that pleasure, but for the fact that as a new family they deserve their peace and plus the two men decided that a house would be a more appropriate living space and work space and party space and so on and so forth. So now they were on the search for the perfect home. Big enough so that both halves of their family can come over at important holidays like Thanksgiving and Christmas and enjoy quality family time. Chris is already anticipation the house warming party he's going to throw in which all of the family will come out for a long weekend to celebrate. It's easy to say they are all excited for it but first they must find the perfect home, outside of New York City, but still close enough to accommodate Riley's new start on Broadway and Chris' work. Chris glanced at the wall clock for what seemed like the thousandth time. "When the hell are they going to put on the news? We have to leave in a little under an hour."

"Patience Chris. I'm sure that after this commercial the news will be on and you can relish in your little creation."

"It's not little…" Chris grumbled. Sure enough after the commercial the news came on (Darren saying 'I told you so' to rub it in). The regular old news introductions started it out, then some story about something Chris really didn't care about, then something about the economy, then finally about Broadway.

"And so tonight is the opening of the new Broadway performance 'Disney's Cinderella' starring Casey Ramirez (AN: Made up person) as Cinderella and Riley Colfer-Criss as Young Cinderella…"

Chris clapped and squealed in excitement. "My daughter! That's my daughter working along Casey!"

Darren sighed heavily. "It wasn't planned at all right Chris?" He asked with hints of sarcasm.

"Shh!" Chris bit back as the news continued.

"… The carpet is set and ready and we can expect a great performance tonight from these wonderful actors and actresses."

"Yes and with the Broadway debut of Riley it's sure to have high expectations for her father is Chris Colfer, an ex Glee sensation and her other father, Darren Criss, is a singer/song writer extraordinaire..."

"Oh God that's right." Chris said sounding somewhat worried. "All those high expectations… I sure hope she had enough rehearsal."

"She'll be fine." Darren reassured as he closed the laptop and walked over to Chris, placing a kiss on the top of his head. "We're awesome and so will she. Plus did you see her in the last dress rehearsal? And besides, her role is what I like to call minor-major. She's the younger version of the main character but she doesn't have a whole lot to worry about seeing as she has only has under a half hour of acting to do throughout the whole thing."

Chris groaned. "Don't remind me. But… One day when she's older she'll assume her role as Cinderella." Chris sighed almost dreamily as he pictured Riley older and acting as Cinderella.

Darren chuckled and kissed his head again. "I know you're excited but that won't be for a long while and don't you think she should get passed stage one first?"

"She already got past stage one when she got in. Then stage two during rehearsals. Darling, this is stage three."

The older man rolled his eyes. "Fine. She should pass stage three first don't you think? Don't overwork or over push her."

"I won't. I'm just excited." Just then Riley came out of her room dressed in a blue sparkly, Cinderella ball gown impression, dress with the see-through slippers, her blonde hair (which is now nearly to her butt) loose around her shoulder with part of her hair pulled forward. Chris stood, turning off the TV while he was at it, and gasped at his daughter. "Don't you look beautiful…"

Riley giggled. "My daddies look handsome too. We all look pretty." And they really did with Chris dressed in a tux while Darren dressed in a white button up shirt, with a black vest with the matching pants while they both wore black dress shoes, their hair slicked back with gel, Chris even joked that Darren looked like a Mr. Schue/Blaine Anderson love child, Darren just laughed and agreed.

The men walked over to the girl and smiled down at their little star. "Are you excited?" Darren asked as he knelt to be at eye level with her. She nodded enthusiastically. She has been waiting for this for weeks now. "What about scared? Are you scared?"

She shook her head quickly, hair flying as she did so (Chris immediately started to pick at it and try to fix it as she talked to Darren). "No way!"

"No way?" Darren chuckled out in semi-fake and dramatic astonishment.

Riley shook her head again (more slowly as to not to mess up her hair). "Dina gave me a pep talk."

Darren nodded and smiled greatly at her. "Did you thank Dina?"

"Of course."

Chris chuckled. "Good. And you left her in your room?"

Riley nodded. "She was falling asleep on my window sill when I left."

"Good. Hopefully she'll be like the cat she is and stay asleep until we get back." Chris said. "And I guess we're ready to go if you guys feel like getting there a bit early."

"That's fine with me." Darren said as he stood and shoved his hands into his pockets.

Riley shook her head. "I have to do something first. Sit down daddies." Chris and Darren looked at each other before making their way back to the sofa and sat down, Riley standing before them. After a short moment Riley spoke up. "I just wanted to thank you so much for what you have done for me…"

"Sweetheart, you're our daughter. We'll do anything and everything for you. There's no need—"Chris started before Riley cut him off.

"I know but still… I wanted to show you guys how much you mean to me. And taking a tip from Glee I decided to do it in song with a tiny little song I wrote by myself." Chris and Darren smiled. Riley cleared her throat and started to blush as she started to sing her song.

_You've heard of the songs for mothers,_

_And for sons and their daughters,_

_But what about the fathers,_

_Who care for child like me?_

_I have two daddies,_

_Daddy One and Daddy Two,_

_I love my daddies,_

_Daddy One and Daddy Two,_

_No one can compare,_

_No one dares to contrast,_

_To Daddy One and Daddy Two,_

_They'll find it difficult to._

_I tell people of my daddies,_

_They look at me strangely,_

_Haven't they heard of two daddies?_

_Well I guess not…_

_And though they are numbered,_

_I love them both the same._

_I have two daddies,_

_Daddy One and Daddy Two,_

_I love my daddies,_

_Daddy One and Daddy Two,_

_No one can compare,_

_No one dares to contrast,_

_To Daddy One and Daddy Two,_

_They'll find it difficult to._

_I love my daddies,_

_Daddy One and Daddy Two,_

_I love you,_

_Daddy One and Daddy Two…_

Riley finished and received applause from her dads. She quickly joined them on the sofa and sat between them and was hugged immediately so. "You are just so adorable Riley." Darren cooed as the three hugged it out.

Riley giggled. "Did you like the song?"

"Liked it? I loved it!" Darren answered.

They broke apart and Chris looked at Darren. Their eyes met at the same time, a smile in their eyes just as big as the one on their faces. They nodded once and started to sing softly to their daughter in the same rhythm of her song.

_We love our daughter,_

_We're proud to be daddies,_

"_Daddy One…"_ Chris sang.

"_And Daddy Two."_ Darren sang.

They came back together to sing their last line. _"We love you…"_

Riley giggled as her blush intensified. Then she sang once more. _"I love you, Daddy One and Daddy Two…" _The trio hugged it out again and enjoyed that moment before they went out towards Broadway.

Five Years Later:

Chris rubbed his temple. He couldn't believe he was hearing this. Right now he sat in his office with the star of a production, a star which was just to be promoted and she was saying that she wanted to quit? Chris groaned softly as he rolled his shoulders to try and relieve some of the tension. Seeing as that didn't work he rolled his neck and cracked his fingers all of which ended in him sighing. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean… You're on the verge of being promoted. That's great you know."

"Yes I know." She said as her foot nervously tapped the chair's legs. "I just want to try something new and I hope you can understand that."

"I do." Chris replied. He saw the look on her face turn to doubt. "No really I do." He said trying to convince her. "What I don't understand is why now? Why when you're about to get the role you always wanted."

"Well I think it is perfect timing. For you see, I'm growing out of a role and into a bigger role but as much as I love Broadway I do want to see other things. The world, people,... I want to take my own shot at the music industry. I'll most likely come back either way."

"Hopefully not in failure from your little extravaganza?" Chris asked, curious as to why now? Why now did she want to go out into the world.

"Hopefully." Was all she said.

Chris sighed once more and sat back into his seat. Contemplating he turned his seat around so his back faced her. He thought it over countless times. Can he do this? Well yes he can. Would Jayden fire/kill him for it? Most likely. And would the fans be saddened? Oh hell fucking yes. Chris rubbed the bridge of his nose and grimaced slightly as he turned the seat around again. "Fine okay yes. You'll need to fill out the resignation papers and then see if you can get someone to manage you 'cause God knows I'm way too busy to help you Riley."

Riley, now sixteen and still a blonde beauty coming at near six feet tall with blonde curly hair a little past mid-back, the same bold green eyes and amazing singing voice minus the baby fat she had when she was seven, sat before Chris with a huge smile forming. She knew he would say yes. "Done and done." She said pulling out the resignation papers on her father's desk and turned slightly to motion her new manager to come in.

Darren walked in with a big goofy smile on his face. "Hey Chris. I'm so glad you're letting her do this."

Chris glared at the both of them, more so at Darren. "And how long have you known that she wanted to quit?"

Darren placed a finger on his chin and put on a 'Let's see… How long has it been?' face. Finally he grinned at Chris. "About two months now."

Chris groaned and let his head fall onto his desk with a thud. "Why? Why am I the last to hear of my _birth _daughter's wishes?"

"Actually dad," Riley started, "I've wanted to do this since I was seven I just got into Broadway first."

Chris raised his head slightly and let it fall again. "Why didn't you tell me you would have rather been a singer out there than be an actress/singer on Broadway?"

"I actually wanted both. It was kind of a first come first serve basis."

Chris straightened and took the papers and read over them. As he did so he drilled Darren. "Darren I want you to take good care of her. You're busy with your own albums and tours and such and I don't want you to get overworked. If in fact something bad happens I will personally kick you back to San Francisco and bury you in your parent's backyard do we have any questions?"

Darren laughed. "Yes one. Why in the hell did you just act like I was some stranger? I'm also her father you know?"

Chris stamped the papers and a big, green 'Approved' came up as he put the papers in his basket. "Because Darren, it's who I am. So shut it and keep that warning in mind."

Darren mocked bowed at Chris. "Yes Your Highness."

Riley stood and went over to give a hug to Chris. "Thanks daddy."

"Yeah whatever. You better do good." Chris said as he hugged her back.

"Oh I will. There's no question about it." She said as she pulled away. "In fact I already have the list for my first album _and _both of you will feature in two songs. Daddy, you'll sing Defying Gravity with me while daddy Darren and I sing Restless Traveler."

"Cool. That's seems alright with me."

"And I'm going to finally have Moonlight Shines recorded too. Oh and I'm doing my version of Beautiful for 'Riley's Miracles'." 'Riley's Miracles' being the foundation she stated when she was ten to help children with forms of autism/down syndrome. It's a close-knit foundation where only the parents/guardians of the patient are only allowed to be a member. The foundation itself works with hospitals and specialists everywhere. In fact, the head specialist is Dr. Shelton herself. "And daddy Darren and I already wrote all the songs for the album we just needed to—"

"Spring it up on me and quit form Broadway?"

Riley giggled. "Spring it up on you yes and as for the 'quitting Broadway,' just think of it as a temporary leave."

"That is if you ever decide to come back."

Riley giggled and Darren shook his head. "Come on Chris. You know she loves Broadway; of course she'll be back… After she has her time in the world wide limelight." Chris rolled his eyes and Darren chuckled. "Well… We have to be going. We have a recording schedule to keep." Darren walked around the desk and kissed Chris and watched as Riley hugged him once more. "We better get going."

"Fine get out of my office! I have to hold auditions now get out of here!" Chris shooed them out of his office. Darren and Riley chuckled as they left his office and went towards the recording studio. Once they got there they went through the introductions and then went straight into the recording.

"Now we're only going to do half today and then bring Chris along next time to record Defying Gravity."

Riley gave him a thumbs up as she situated herself in the studio. She relaxed her body and was ready to go. Soon the music for Beautiful started up and she started to sing when the moment came.

_Every day is so wonderful  
And suddenly, it's hard to breathe  
Now and then, I get insecure  
From all the pain, I'm so ashamed_

_I am beautiful no matter what they say_  
_Words can't bring me down_  
_I am beautiful in every single way_  
_Yes, words can't bring me down_  
_So don't you bring me down today_

Once Riley left Broadway to sing as an artist in the world she was bombarded with requests for interviews which Darren allowed a few. In one of the interviews they were talking about her first released single, Moonlight Shines and the song for her foundation, Beautiful. "What those songs have in common are that they speak for what people with disabilities feel." Riley replied to a question. "I consider Moonlight Shines to be the original theme song while Beautiful is the underlying feeling to the foundation, the motivation so to speak."

"That is very insightful actually." The interviewer said. "Actually, isn't the 'Riley's Miracles' foundation having a rally in Central Park this weekend?"

"Yes actually. There will be many performers there and specialist and of course I will be there singing and autographing and doing my part."

_To all your friends, you're delirious  
So consumed in all your doom  
Trying hard to fill the emptiness  
The piece is gone left the puzzle undone  
Ain't that the way it is?_

At the rally Riley sang on a stage, her dads somewhere out in the crowds and commotion. She sung Beautiful passionately and directly towards the guests of honor, fellow AS and autistic people who sat in the front row.

_You are beautiful no matter what they say  
Words can't bring you down  
You are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring you down  
Don't you bring me down today... _

At some point she even walked off the stage and into the blocked off section for the VIPs. She went around in the group singing right at them and dancing with them on that fine Saturday when everything was just for the sake of them and for fun and for family.

_No matter what we do  
(no matter what we do)  
No matter what they say  
(no matter what they say)  
When the sun is shining through  
Then the clouds won't stay _

And she became really well liked as her music career continued. She would always go back to Broadway, not to perform in it mind you, but to be, once again, another adoring fan in the theater, happily singing along, sometimes aloud sometimes in her head. And every time she would get that pang at her heart strings, the pure feeling of sorrow as to not have that feeling atop the Broadway stage singing, dancing and acting the part of her favorite character but younger. But then she would remember that one day she would go back but for the time being she still performed on stages singing the songs she either covered or wrote by herself or with her dads.

_And everywhere we go  
(everywhere we go)  
The sun won't always shine  
(sun won't always shine)  
But tomorrow will find a way  
All the other times_

And all that time she had fun what she did. She became an icon, and even followed Chris' path and became one of the one-hundred most influential people in the world and also went to the banquet, merely for the free food she said in an interview later, quoting her father from a past interview.

_'cause we are beautiful no matter what they say  
Yes, words won't bring us down, oh no  
We are beautiful in every single way  
Yes, words can't bring us down  
Don't you bring me down today_

_Don't you bring me down today_

And after all that time she never lost track of what was important. Not the fame nor the fortune nor the money and the highlife. She never once slipped into a diva and remained true to herself and to her fans. To those in her foundation she was the angel of all of them, finding time in her hectic schedules to throw rallies, sometimes ten times a year, to get the word out, to get people to become more aware. And she always had her family and as long as she had that, the naysayers and haters never once bothered her. She smiled and waved all the time, never letting them get to her. Never letting them bring her down.

_Don't you bring me down today…_

* * *

Huh… This turned out longer than I expected… But it is over. Done. I know… Sad isn't it? But there is always that spinoff I keep talking about that is more about Riley if y'all are interested. So yeah…

Either way the original songs from both the last chapter and this chapter ('Moonlight Shines' and 'Daddy One and Daddy Two') were in fact written by me and I know they suck so… Yeah. Good at writing stories not so much at writing songs. Oh and that one song mentioned, 'Restless Traveler', also made up. Does not exist.

_**LOOK FOR THE SEQUEL: RILEY'S WORLD! ALL ABOUT GROWN-UP RILEY COLFER-CRISS!**_


End file.
